<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay Me At The Bottom by Arithese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962454">Lay Me At The Bottom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese'>Arithese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parents Maggie Tozier &amp; Wentworth Tozier, Blood, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Richie Tozier, Kidnapping, Mind Control, No Major Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT), Vomit, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I love you too.” Bill’s chest heaves as he pulled the gun up to Richie’s head. Richie sobs again, eyes widening to stare at him with pleading eyes. Bill froze almost, just for a split second he froze. Richie’s eyes, they were so real, and so easy to believe.</i>
</p><p>  <i>They were filled with fear, begging for him to not shoot. And he almost couldn’t do it.</i></p><p>  <i>“But you’re not Richie.” Bill whimpers, and then he pulled the trigger.</i></p><p>(Or; Richie disappears, but Pennywise never got to him.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Losers Club &amp; Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea has been in my head for sooo long, so I finally wrote it. I'll try to update weekly, but exams are also coming up so let's see if I can manage that.<br/>Also; I promise that none of the Losers will die, including Richie :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn’t even seen the hit coming. It wasn’t just because it came too quickly either. Bill’s arm pulled back faster than he could’ve anticipated, faster than his brain could track it. Bill was strong, he was quick, and his movements were precise. But it wasn’t why he didn’t see the attack coming.</p>
<p>He just never imagined Bill would be the one to hurt him.</p>
<p>He never imagined one of his best friends, the first friend he ever made and someone who had stuck with him for so long, that this same person would be the one to punch him in the fact so hard he fell down. In that moment he didn’t feel the betrayal really, he only felt the anger blazing through his body.</p>
<p>He didn’t really remember much from the fight itself, if you can even call it a fight really. He remembered a lot of shouting, he remembered how he felt in that moment, but he didn’t truly remember what he had said, or what Bill had said to him in response, or even what the others had said or done.</p>
<p>Richie sighs miserably, staring at his face in the mirror, face scrunching up as pain radiates from his mouth. Bill had hit him, had hit him hard. It wasn’t hard enough to knock out a tooth, but it still hurt… it hurt both physically and emotionally. It still hurt him, even 5 days after the ‘fight’.   </p>
<p>It didn’t matter, he didn’t need them. Fuck them, fuck Bill, fuck everyone who made him go to that fucking crackhead house. He wanted to stay alive, he didn’t want to die, and if that meant <em>this</em>, if it meant fighting with his best friend, getting hit in the face, then so be it, he just wanted to live.</p>
<p>Richie sighs again, blowing out a shaky breath before leaving his room. He quickly made his way downstairs, but of course nobody was home, his parents never were anyways. They were probably on another holiday of some sorts, enjoying their lives without him in it, not like that was any different when they were home.</p>
<p>The younger boy growls low in his throat at the thought, shaking his head.</p>
<p>He didn’t need them, he didn’t need his parents, he didn’t need his friends, he was just fine on his own. He didn’t grab anything, he didn’t need that either, and just made his way outside. He grabbed his bike, pulling it off the ground and, without looking back, he jumped on his bike.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not knowing what would happen later that day. </em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>Nine days later</em>
</p>
<p>He had rarely been here.</p>
<p>That’s the first thought Bill had when he walked up to the house. In the last almost 10 years that they’ve known each other, Bill had spent so little time at Richie’s home, and he never even realised it before. It was usually at his house, or even Stan’s. He had even seen Eddie’s home more than Richie’s.</p>
<p>Of course all Losers had a feeling, a hunch of what was going on, but they never really questioned it either. Now Bill wished he had, because it would make the walk up to the house a lot easier, even if that sounded so silly in his head. He just couldn’t help himself right now.</p>
<p>Richie was one of his best friends, and he shouldn’t be nervous about going to his house. But he messed up, he messed up big time, and he had to make sure he didn’t lose Richie permanently.</p>
<p>Bill softly taps on the door, hesitant at first but he reaches out again, knocking harder. The bell was broken, or maybe he couldn’t hear the noise outside, but he had waited, nobody answered so he figured the bell must be broken. He knocked again, frowning slightly as nobody opened again.</p>
<p>Richie’s bike was right there! Either he was too mad to even open the door for Bill, or he didn’t hear it. Bill stops for a moment, and he frowns.</p>
<p><em>Or something happened to him</em>.</p>
<p>“S-screw it.” Bill mutters, reaching for the door and twisting. He hadn’t actually expected the door to open, so he freezes for a second when it does, already preparing to reach for the spare key under a loose brick. Not under the doormat, that’s what Richie had told him once at least.</p>
<p>But right now the house wasn’t locked at all, and Bill couldn’t help but shiver at that, slowly pushing the door open.</p>
<p>“Hello?” He asks softly, almost mentally slapping himself at the action. But he pushes the door open more, walking into the house. It was quiet, eerily quiet and there was an atmosphere Bill couldn’t quite place, he just knew that he didn’t like it at all.</p>
<p>He swallows thickly, looking around the room, but nobody was there. There were no signs that anyone has been here really, it almost looked like… Richie hadn’t been home in the last weeks or something. Bill almost winced at the thought, had it really been so long since he had seen Richie?</p>
<p>He shakes his head, not allowing himself to think about that now.</p>
<p>He glances to the hallway, and he quickly makes his way over to the second floor, looking around for a moment. There really wasn’t anything <em>weird</em> about the house, but still, Bill didn’t trust it at all. Richie <em>should</em> be home, he already checked the arcade, the clubhouse, and any other place Richie could be.</p>
<p>How was he supposed to apologise if he wasn’t to be found?</p>
<p>Bill guessed it was also something he deserved, he was the worst friend, especially considering he <em>punched</em> Richie in the face over… essentially telling the truth.</p>
<p>Bill slowly pushed open the door to Richie’s room and something escaped his throat. A sound, hidden deep in him, a sound he had no clue he could make. But he did, he made it and he almost winced at the sound. His mouth falls open, and for a moment he can do nothing but stare.</p>
<p>He’s too shocked to react, too shocked to cry, too shocked to feel guilt.</p>
<p><em>You’ll die if you try</em>.</p>
<p>It was blood, Bill instantly knew it was blood, and he immediately knew what it meant. Even without the red balloon drawn next to it, he would’ve understood it immediately, and he was gone before he even knew it. He just ran, forgetting his own bike in the process, he couldn’t think straight.</p>
<p>He just ran, straight towards Stan’s house.</p>
<p>He didn’t even remember greeting Stan’s mom, wasn’t sure if he even did, but at the moment he couldn’t care less, storming into Stan’s room with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Did you apolo-” Stan starts, but stops immediately as he sees Bill.</p>
<p>“I-IT-” Bill starts, chest heaving. “IT got Richie.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The first thing he saw was Richie, not floating in the air, or chained up, or just anything that he expected was thrown right out of the window. He was just standing there, holding his broken glasses in his hands. Bill could see the cracks in the glasses, blood splattered across them as he held them so delicately.</p>
<p>“What took you so long?” Richie breathes out, tears streaming down his face and mixing with the blood.</p>
<p>“I-I .. I didn’t know,” Bill whimpers.</p>
<p>“Why did you leave me Bill?” Richie whispers, sounding so broken. And Bill can almost feel his heart shatter at the sound.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry,” Bill whimpers, feeling the gun burn in his hands. He ignored the tears, tried to bite them down, force them away. He had to remind himself… he couldn’t forget… “D-Do you… can you f-forgive me?” Bill asks softly, and he didn’t need to pretend, he <em>wanted</em> to know if Richie could.</p>
<p>But he also knew, that the answer he would get would be meaningless anyways.</p>
<p>Richie sobs, and Bill could see blood streaming from a deep cut on his leg, staining his pants and looking painful. His fingers were coated in his own blood, and Bill could feel himself getting sick at the realisation that Richie… that he wanted him to believe that Richie… wrote that message.</p>
<p>“You hit me Bill, I thought you were my friend?” Richie whimpered, tears streaming down his face. Bill sobs, feeling his fingers tighten around the gun. He could feel all the Losers behind him, but he wasn’t sure if they understood, that they realised that this was all a trick, a trick specially for him.</p>
<p>“I am your friend Richie, I’ll always b-be,” Bill swallows thickly.</p>
<p>“I want to go home Bill.” Richie whispers, staring at him with pleading eyes. Bill could feel his chest tighten painfully, sobs tearing from his lungs.</p>
<p>“I want more than anything for you to be home Richie… with all of us… go to the q-quarry… just the 7 of us… “ Bill takes a few steps forwards, until he was at arm’s length with Richie. The boy doesn’t move, tears streaming down his face as he looks at Bill.</p>
<p>“I love you big Bill.” He whimpers and for a moment, Bill can’t say anything, can only stare.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Bill’s chest heaves as he pulled the gun up to Richie’s head. Richie sobs again, eyes widening to stare at him with pleading eyes. Bill froze almost, just for a split second he froze. Richie’s eyes, they were so real, and so easy to believe.</p>
<p>They were filled with fear, begging for him to not shoot. And he almost couldn’t do it.</p>
<p>“But you’re not Richie.” Bill whimpers, and then he pulled the trigger. He couldn’t see the needle jamming into Richie’s forehead, but he didn’t want to see it anyways. He <em>knew</em> this wasn’t Richie, he <em>knew</em> Richie was dead, but it didn’t make it any easier to see, because he still had his face.</p>
<p>Richie’s eyes didn’t widen, going totally blank as he crashes backwards, towards the ground, dead before he can even hit the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em>And then it transformed into the clown. </em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Hey.” Bev whispers softly, sitting down next to Bill. They were both bruised up, numerous cuts and lacerations on their bodies that proved that their fight had really happened. Bev stared at Bill’s hand, the skin still split open, but that one… that one wasn’t from the fight with Pennywise, as much as he wanted it to be.</p>
<p>Bill swallows thickly, staring ahead with a blank expression.</p>
<p>Their feet were hanging off the edge of the quarry, and there was no one else in sight, it was just him and Beverly. And he would’ve been so excited about that just a few days ago… to be alone with Beverly.. but now he could feel nothing but shame, desperation at the thought that it was his fault.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Bev asks, and that seems to be the wrong thing to say. Every resolve broke and Bill could feel tears starting to cascade down his face within seconds. He sobs, lowering his head and burying his face in his hands. He lowers his head, not able to stop the tears from coming.</p>
<p>And so he doesn’t.</p>
<p>He cries, he lets it all out. He cries and he feels Bev’s arms wrap around him. He just sits there numbly as he’s pulled into the embrace, crying loudly and pouring out everything he feels, not caring about what anyone things, He couldn’t even stop himself even if he wanted to, so he just cried.</p>
<p>He cried loudly, for the fight that he shouldn’t have started, for the way he punched Richie in the face, for screaming at him, for shouting at him, and for leaving him that day. For not visiting him even once in those 2 weeks, for not… thinking about visiting him when he <em>knew</em> about Richie’s home life.</p>
<p>It was his fault… it was all his fault that Richie was gone.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>There was a weird period of a few days where they knew more than the rest of the town did. It seemed as if people had suddenly woken up, the kids were being mourned, and while the curfews lifted after the arrest of Henry Bowers, who they quickly blamed as the culprit for the murders, it made way for paranoia.</p>
<p>It was like everyone suddenly cared about their kids again who didn’t before.</p>
<p>The police had raided the sewers after Stan had tipped them off, and they had found all the bodies that Pennywise was saving for the hibernation. All the kids that had gone missing in the last 8 months or so were there, and it took them days to get them all out, even with all the workers they brought in from outside the city.</p>
<p>The morgue was working overtime to identify all the bodies, and to give everyone closure. So the Losers could do nothing but wait for the moment Richie’s parents would be called to identify his body, if they even showed up at all. They hadn’t noticed Richie had been gone at all, and were still enjoying their holiday.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Bill answers the phone, rubbing at his eyes to wipe away the tears. The house was eerily silent, and he almost couldn’t stand it anymore. His parents were at work, but only because Bill had told them it was okay, that he was okay. Even if he actually wasn’t, but they didn’t need to know that.</p>
<p>“Hey Bill, it’s me.” The voice on the other side of the line spoke, and Bill frowns slightly.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Mrs. U-Uris.” Bill says softly. “N-Not to sound rude b-but why are you calling?” He asks, and Mrs. Uris sucks in a breath.</p>
<p>“No it’s not rude at all, I’m just wondering if Stan is with you, he didn’t come home last night.” That…. that was enough for his stomach to drop, and he felt nauseous all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“S-Stan… didn’t come home?” Bill whispers, and he almost fears she didn’t hear him.</p>
<p>“So you haven’t seen him?” Andrea’s voice was equally as soft, sounding so broken.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him since yesterday.” Bill responds.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s okay… maybe he’s with Eddie, I’ll call him now. I’m sure he’s okay.” And that’s when the line disconnected, but Bill knew. He knew before he had even heard more, he knew before he had called Eddie. He had no idea what Eddie was doing, what any of the Losers were doing.</p>
<p>But he knew… somehow he knew Stan’s mom was going to get the same confused answer from Eddie, and the same confused answer from Bev, Mike and Ben as well. He just knew it before Stan’s mom had even hung up. Stan wasn’t with the Losers, he just knew it, he could feel it.</p>
<p>Stan was gone.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>4 days later</em>
</p>
<p>“Bill?” Eddie frowns slightly, glancing at him. Bill swallows thickly. “What are you doing here?” He asks, glancing back into the living room quickly before stepping out, closing the door almost completely.</p>
<p>“They called my p-parents to the morgue,” Bill whispers, feeling tears sting in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh…” Eddie whispers, because he knew all too well what <em>that</em> meant. They had finally identified Georgie’s body, now 8 days after the discovery.</p>
<p>“S-Stan was gonna come w-with me but... -” Bill trails off, looking at the ground, and for a moment Eddie doesn’t know what to say. Stan had promised Bill he would go with him if he was going in to identify Georgie, Bill didn’t want to see Georgie but he knew… he knew he would need it for closure.</p>
<p>And Stan understood, immediately offering to go with him. But now with Stan missing, he was <em>missing</em>, he obviously couldn’t go. Stan’s disappearance freaked the whole town out, because they had caught Henry, they had caught the killer and found all the bodies, it was over they thought.</p>
<p>Which only meant that this was something new, and Stan’s disappearance was just that, a missing case.</p>
<p>“I’ll go with you, of course.” Eddie says hurriedly, rushing inside the home and grabbing his jacket. He didn’t bother telling his mom, he didn’t even particularly care either. He just knew that he had, and <em>wanted</em>, to be there for his friend.</p>
<p>The ride towards the morgue was silent, none of them knowing what to say really, but they didn’t <em>need</em> to talk. They were just enjoying each other’s company, silently cycling the relatively short trip to the morgue. Eddie stayed close as Bill walked into the morgue, eyes darting around.</p>
<p>Sharon gave him a short smile, but she didn’t come up to him, just silently wrapping her arms around Bill for a moment, a silent comfort.</p>
<p>Eddie smiles back softly, not really knowing what to do either but just <em>be </em>there for them.</p>
<p>“Do you mind…?” Bill asks, and Eddie can see tears lingering in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Go Bill, I’ll wait.” Eddie whispers encouragingly, but he couldn’t get himself to smile. Bill seemed to appreciate it nevertheless, flashing him a quick smile before entering the room with his parents.</p>
<p>Eddie didn’t really know how long it took, but Eddie was there, he wouldn’t go away, but he just wished he wasn’t there at the same time. Because <em>Stan</em> was supposed to be here, and not him. He was glad he could be there for Bill, but it only capitalised on the fact that Stan couldn't be there.</p>
<p>It lasted long though, that’s all Eddie knew, but Eddie didn’t mind.</p>
<p>Eventually the door opened again, and Eddie could see them walking out of the room, red eyes and with tears brimming in them. Eddie was immediately up, and Bill didn’t hesitate to walk straight at Eddie and hugging him closely. Bill didn’t cry, just silently stood there as he took comfort.</p>
<p>Eddie just silently rubbed Bill’s back, hiding his face from the rest of the world.</p>
<p>“I-It was him… “ Bill whispers brokenly, and Eddie can feel his heart shatter, lifting his head almost hesitantly. “They showed pictures of G-G.. Georgie… his f-face… and the scar on his s-shoulder…” Bill stutters, wiping at his tears. Eddie is silent for a moment, not really know what to say to him.</p>
<p>He had been there the day Georgie fell off that fence, ripped open his shoulder. It was bad enough to need two stitches and it had been Bill’s fault because he allowed Georgie to come along that day. To think that <em>that</em> would be the way Georgie’s body would be identified 2 years later…</p>
<p>Eddie didn’t want to think about it really, didn’t want to think about people making pictures of Georgie’s body, his face, the scars and then to show it to Bill.</p>
<p>“Bill?” His mom softly asks, also with tears in her eyes. It was suddenly so real, but they had all known before, they had known Georgie was dead, had accepted it all. Even Bill knew in the back of his head, he just refused to accept it. “Are you really to go home?” She asks and Bill lifts his head.</p>
<p>“I-I…” Bill whispers, licking his lips and looking at Eddie. “Can I s-stay with Eddie tonight? I just... “ Bill stops himself, unable to continue, but Eddie understood what he wanted nevertheless. Georgie’s death has been 8 months ago now, but Richie… they had found out about his death a week ago, and Stan had disappeared a few days ago.</p>
<p>He wanted to be together, and they had all wanted to meet today at Mike’s farm.</p>
<p>Sharon’s face softened, and she wipes at her own tears. “Of course honey, whatever you need.” She whispers, walking up to him and giving him a long hug. Bill melted in the hug, closing his eyes. His dad joined as well, and for a moment Eddie felt like intruding on a moment he shouldn’t intrude on.</p>
<p>But Bill eventually pulled away, nodding.</p>
<p>“I love you,” He whispers, and Sharon smiles at him, brushing at the tears before kissing the top of his head. They lingered for a little moment before leaving the building. Eddie didn’t press as Bill sniffled for a moment, and they just stood there. Eddie understood Bill needed a moment, so he just waited.</p>
<p>Eventually it was one of the workers who came up to them. “Do you want anything to drink, or to eat?” She asks softly, and Bill sniffles again.</p>
<p>“Water?” He croaks, and the lady nods, walking off to get a glass of water for him. Bill gratefully takes it, sipping.</p>
<p>“Were we…-” He starts softly, clearing his throat. “Was G-Georgie the last?” Bill whispers. The lady looks at him for a moment, flashing him an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“We’re almost done yes, there are two more girls to be identified but after that we can finally close the case, and hopefully give everyone closure.” She says softly. “I know I told your family before but if you need any resources about dealing with this, I am here to help, even if you don’t want your parents to know, it’s all confidential, I promise.”</p>
<p>Bill frowns, but he softly shakes his head. “N-No I’m okay, I think.” Bill whispers and the lady flashes him a smile, glancing at Eddie.</p>
<p>“It appears so.” She whispers, a strange look on her face, but Eddie wasn’t looking at her.</p>
<p>“When did the Tozier’s come back?” Eddie whispers, more to himself but Bill and the lady heard it nevertheless. “I didn’t see a car when we were cycling past, so how could they have-?” Eddie trails off, a frown still on his face.</p>
<p>“They didn’t, we haven’t been able to reach them.” The lady answers, and now Bill frowns as well.</p>
<p>“H-How can you c-close the case without them identifying R-R… Richie?” Bill asks, and the lady blinks in confusion for a moment, as if there was something so obvious to her that apparently wasn’t.</p>
<p>“There is no body for them to identify boys.” She speaks up, and Eddie and Bill immediately look at each other. “Henry Bowers must have disposed of the body completely, rumour had it that he chased Richie out of the arcade that day he went missing, Henry probably killed him before he could take him back to the sewers.”</p>
<p>But <em>that</em>…. that didn’t make sense. Because they knew that Pennywise didn’t work like that. The kids... he needed them for the 27 years of hibernation. So if they hadn’t found Richie’s body in those sewers along with all the others kids that did go missing, along with Georgie, Betty and so many more…</p>
<p><em>That meant Richie was still alive</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I know this isn’t actually what Pennywise does (or at least… I don’t think so? They never really explain those floating bodies) but for the sake of this story, it works that way.</p><p>Tell me what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I bet he was wanking when it happened-” Richie starts. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Beep beep!” Eddie cries out, a horrified look on his face, and Bev’s face twists in disgust. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ignore him, trust me.” Stan mutters with a glare on his face, arms wrapped around his knees as he glances at Richie, throwing his hands around. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No really, it makes so much sense! So he was wanking in his car and then-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He wasn’t doing that Richie.” Eddie bites back with an annoyed voice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are they even talking about?” Bev asks softly, leaning towards Bill and glancing at him with a slight frown on her face. Bill sighs, glancing back at her for a moment. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A t-truck driver drove off a c-cliff this morning,” Bill explains softly, shrugging slightly. “He d-didn’t survive and Richie thinks he was…. distracted.” Bill adds and Richie chuckles, lifting his hands up and doing the air quotes into the air. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, distracted by wanking himself.” He proclaims loudly, jerking his arm up and down, and Eddie pushes him away with his foot, a scowl on his face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re disgusting.” Eddie gags, turning to both Ben and Beverly with an annoyed expression. “Just leave now you still can,” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nu-uh, you’re stuck with us now, no take-backs!” Richie snickers, and Bev grins back at him, shaking her head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“When did we agree to joining your club?” She asks, raising an eyebrow. Richie gapes at him for just a moment, as if he wasn’t expecting Bev to talk back like that but his shock quickly morphs into glee, eyes seemingly sparkling at that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jumping off that cliff this morning was darlin’” </em>
</p>
<p>It had earned Richie a kick from Eddie that had send him toppling off Ben’s bed. It had been so different back then, and Bill almost didn’t want to remember it. It was the day that Beverly had joined them at the quarry, when they jumped off that cliff. And sure, afterwards there was that incident with Ben’s murder research.</p>
<p>But it hadn’t felt as scary as it really was back then. They had <em>no</em> idea how bad things would get just days later. So despite the fact that Riche was annoying all of them, big shocker there, and despite the fact that they had been so close to discovering Pennywise that day even.</p>
<p>It was still peaceful, and a moment where they were all still together… which they weren’t right now.</p>
<p>“We have to tell them Bill, we can’t keep this from them.” Bev says, staring at Bill with sad but determined eyes.</p>
<p>“And then w-what?” Bill shoots back, there was a hint of irritation in his voice too, but Bev knew it wasn’t anything personal. “They w-w-won’t just accept this without proof.” Bill says, a frown still on his face.</p>
<p>“Bill’s right, we have no proof, and who’s going to believe us? We’re the only ones who know about Pennywise.” Eddie adds truthfully, and for a moment, nobody knew what to say. Because Eddie was right of course, they all knew that he was speaking the truth, they knew it all too well.</p>
<p>The world, the town, the people in it, everyone thought it had been Henry who killed everyone. He would lure kids with him and into the sewers before killing them. They had no reason to doubt that Richie was somehow still alive. He disappeared in the right time period and Henry was spotted rushing after Richie before he disappeared.</p>
<p>They had multiple accounts, witnesses and people who saw them.</p>
<p>Henry was the last person to see Richie, had shouted threats even. There was no doubt in the minds of the police that Richie had been murdered by Henry. And really, if it hadn’t been for Pennywise, the Losers would’ve believed it too. Henry <em>had</em> tried to kill them all, had attacked Mike with the intent to kill.</p>
<p>And Henry had hated Richie for years, tormented all of them. But they knew it wasn’t true, Pennywise would’ve taken Richie with him to the sewers, his body would’ve been there. Which could only mean that Pennywise didn’t get to him and that he was somewhere else right now.</p>
<p>They needed the help of the police, which meant convincing Richie’s parents first.</p>
<p>“I know we don’t, but we have to <em>try</em> at least.” Bev counters.</p>
<p>“We’d only be giving them false hope Beverly.” Ben says softly, glancing at the girl. Beverly frowns at that, and even the rest of the Losers follow.</p>
<p>“You don’t think he’s alive?” Eddie retorts sharply and Bev winces at that. There was a moment of silence, and she looks down.</p>
<p>“What are the chances we find him?” She whispers.</p>
<p>“Bev w-we can’t j-j-just stop looking.” Bill gapes at her, a horrified expression on his face, Bev glares at him.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying we stop Bill, I’m just saying that telling his parents might do more bad than good. There is a reason missing cases need to be solved quickly.” She snaps, feeling tears of frustration burn in her eyes. Bill’s eyes softens.</p>
<p>“What if it’s connected?” Mike suddenly asks, voice soft but strong at the same time.</p>
<p>“What is?” Bev frowns, glancing at Mike.</p>
<p>“Think about it, Richie goes missing, and now Stan as well?” Mike says, glancing at all of the Losers. “I don’t think that’s a coincidence.”</p>
<p>“So the same thing happened to Stan?” Eddie asks softly, feeling something stir in his stomach at the thought. He had no idea <em>why</em> but the knowledge of them figuring it out, even something so insignificant, was giving him so much hope. And as much as he tried to scowl himself for it, he just couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>He hadn’t even accepted that Richie could be gone.</p>
<p>“Why would someone take both Richie and Stan, why them?” Bev asks, wrapping her arms over each other and leaning back against the wall. They were all sitting in Ben’s room right now. Bill didn’t really want to go home, or bother his parents with inviting all of the Losers that were left.</p>
<p>And neither Stan nor Richie were there to open their houses, and Eddie was still on thin ice with his mom. Bev’s home was a no-go obviously, and Mike’s farm was a little too far out for them, so they had ended up at Ben’s house again.</p>
<p>“M-Maybe it was B-Bowers who took him?” Bill suggests. “We know he didn’t k-kill anyone but what if he t-took Richie?” He adds before anyone could say it.</p>
<p>“Henry was already arrested when Stan got taken.” Ben points out, and Bill nods with a slight frown.</p>
<p>“Belch and V-Vic are still out there,” Bill offers at that, because they were. Patrick’s body was found in the sewers, he had been identified after just 3 days. Nobody in the town really mourned him, except maybe his parents, but even they couldn’t deny the relief they were feeling, everyone was.</p>
<p>Patrick was as deranged as could be, and the town was safer without him.</p>
<p>Henry had been arrested as well, and he was probably being shipped off to prison to rot away for the rest of his life hopefully, but Belch and Vic were nowhere to be found, seemingly disappearing after everything went down. So it wasn’t weird to think that they could’ve had something to do with it.</p>
<p>“But why Stan and Richie?” Bev asks, glancing at Bill. “I mean no offense Bill, but Henry hates you more than Stan, so why take him before you?” She brings up, and Bill swallows thickly, suddenly unable to stare at anything but his shoes.</p>
<p>“Bev’s right, and we can’t rule out that someone else has taken them.” Mike agrees, and Eddie groans, rubbing his face and feeling tears burn in his eyes. Bill hesitantly looks up, eventually sighing.</p>
<p>“F-Fine… we split up.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He looked bad, that’s all Eddie could think of when the door was opened. Eddie was so used to seeing this man so… <em>collected</em>. He was always so calm and yet so warm at the same time, opening to all of them, and always ready to help without a doubt with such confidence and calmness.</p>
<p>It was all gone right now.</p>
<p>“Bill, Eddie, what are you guys doing here?” Donald’s voice sounded tired, but if the bags under his eyes were any indication, it was an accurate observation as well. He didn’t just sound tired, he was tired. Bill almost wanted to back off, turn around and apologise for bothering him.</p>
<p>The words still rang in his head, what if they were wrong? They couldn’t go to Richie’s parents because they couldn’t give them hope when they weren’t sure, but they’d be doing the same thing to Stan’s parents right now. But no, Bill mentally shook his head, Stan was still alive, and his parents still believed that.</p>
<p>“C-Can we come in?” Bill asks softly, and for a moment Donald seems confused, until he opens the door a little more as a silent invitation. Eddie follows Bill into the house, walking straight to the living room and sitting down. They had been here far too many times for it to not feel like home.</p>
<p>But they had rarely been here without Stan.</p>
<p>“No luck so far?” Eddie murmurs softly, and Donald sighs, shaking his head. His eyes were tinted red, but just slightly, and the two boys could only see it because of the bright light in Stan’s house.</p>
<p>“Are you two okay?” Donald eventually asks as he sits down on one of the chair, a slight frown on his face. Of course he’d be curious about why the two were here, they all knew what happened, they all knew Stan hadn’t been found yet, so it just didn’t make sense for them to show up here.</p>
<p>“W-We know you probably w-won’t believe us but H-Henry didn’t kill Richie,” Bill starts almost hesitantly, because how do you explain something like this in a way that makes sense? The only reason they believed it themselves is because they had <em>seen</em> it happen, they fought Pennywise.</p>
<p>But there was a reason nobody believed them, there was a reason they couldn’t go to the police. Because they had tried, but it was as if Pennywise himself had a curse on this town that made everything just so unbelievable to any adult, and made them all willingly turn a blind eye to the kidnappings.</p>
<p>But they <em>had </em>to explain why Richie was still alive.</p>
<p>“T-there was this monster… a demon we t-think who takes children, he lives in the W-W-Well house, that’s where he takes them.” Bill gnaws at his lip for a moment, struggling with his words. “IT took Georgie as well, and w-we thought it took Richie.”</p>
<p>“So what you are saying it there is a demon eating children that we didn’t know about, and Henry didn’t kill those kids?” Donald supplies, and Eddie can feel his stomach churn.</p>
<p>“We know how it sounds Mr. Uris, but we’re telling the truth, I promise. We wouldn’t joke about this right now, you-” Eddie tries but Donald puts a hand up, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Calm down Eddie, I might not believe it but I know you won’t make this up. There has been <em>something</em> weird going on in this town, and you seem to know more about it.” Donald reassures them, lowering his hand again. “Continue.” He says, still slightly wary but not cutting them off completely.</p>
<p>Eddie glances at Bill for a moment, and the latter swallows thickly.</p>
<p>“W-We saw IT a month ago, all of us… even S-Stan did. I-it wanted to make us scared, t-to make us taste better. We f-fought it, that’s how Eddie broke his a-arm.” Bill continues, gesturing towards Eddie’s still casted arm.</p>
<p>“And this is what took Richie?” Donald still sounded skeptical, a hesitant sound in his voice.</p>
<p>“We thought it did, but his body would be there if IT had.” Eddie says, gnawing at his lip.</p>
<p>“But they didn’t find the body, so that’s why you think this IT didn’t take him?” Donald suggests and the two boys nods.</p>
<p>“We think s-someone took him… and this p-person might’ve taken S-S-Stan as well.” Bill almost whispers, not daring to meet Donald’s eyes while he said it. Donald sucked in a sharp breath, a weird look crossing his features.</p>
<p>“And how do you know Henry didn’t actually kill Richie, and he just made it look like it was this demon?” Donald suggest, and Eddie nods solemnly.</p>
<p>“He could have. Mike, Bev and Bev are trying to find the rest of his gang.” Eddie admits, glancing at Bill for just a second before turning to Donald again. “We’re trying to see if there’s a connection between Stan and Richie, if it’s really someone else then there’s a reason why they took Richie and Stan specifically, at least we think so.”</p>
<p>Donald sucks in another breath, lowering his head as he stares at his hands for a tense moment. He doesn’t say anything, and for a moment, neither do Eddie and Bill.</p>
<p>“Richie came to Stanley’s bar mitzvah two weeks ago, would that help?” Donald asks suddenly, causing both boys to look up for a moment. Bill frowns at that, brain racking.</p>
<p>“It m-might.” Bill says, glancing at Eddie. “We s-should check it out.” Eddie nods, turning back to Donald again, who was looking back with a pained expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Do you know who attended that?” Eddie asks, and Donald runs a hand across his face, eventually shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t, but Mr. Lambert will know more, he is at the synagogue right now.” Donald murmurs, glancing at both of them. “If you go now, you might catch him just in time.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“I’m not even sure if we did the right thing by going to him.” Eddie murmurs softly, not bothering to look at Bill as they continued to bike to the synagogue, a place they were all too familiar with. Bill sighs next to him, and Eddie didn’t even hear it, just recognised the way Bill’s body moved.</p>
<p>“We h-had to,” Bill argues, staring ahead of him with a set jaw.</p>
<p>“We gave him hope when it might all be for nothing.” Eddie shoots back, and Bill shakes his head, but eventually he just snaps his mouth shut. It was just the two of them right now, but they understood why Donald didn’t want to go with them, why he didn’t want to accept the possibility that their theory was right.</p>
<p>They understood, and it was okay.</p>
<p>Donald had helped them more than enough, it was another lead they could explore, which is exactly why they were heading towards the synagogue right now. It only took them a few minutes of biking until they reached the synagogue, silently stepping off and hesitating for just a silent moment.</p>
<p>It almost felt wrong being here without Stan there, it almost felt wrong to be here when he was missing. Like they were mocking him by being here when he wasn’t.</p>
<p>Bill brushed that aside, shaking his head as he walks up to the synagogue, silently walking into the building with Eddie close behind.</p>
<p>“Mr. Lambert?” Eddie asks, and Mr. Lambert turns around, glancing at the two.</p>
<p>“Bill and Eddie, right?” He asks, smiling slightly and putting down the books he was holding. “Stan talks a lot about you, I’m… I’m sorry we have to meet under these circumstances.” He adds softly, stepping closer to them.</p>
<p>“T-That’s why we’re here actually,” Bill mentions softly, gnawing at his lip. “Did Stan mention R-R-... did he mention R-Richie went missing?” Bill asks, and for a moment, the person in front of him frowned, before he nodded.</p>
<p>“I heard about that, I’m so sorry for your loss.” He murmurs, but Bill shakes his head.</p>
<p>“He d-didn’t die, they never found his b-body,” Bill said, taking in a deep breath. “We think he was t-taken by the same person who took S-Stan.” He adds, and for a moment Mr. Lambert was silent, staring at the two boys as if they had both grown another head. Bill knew how it must look really.</p>
<p>Stan was well-known in the synagogue, and the disappearance had obviously hit them hard, they had seen the posters all over town, people volunteering to search for him. And now two of his friends were coming to them to claim a boy who was declared dead wasn’t actually dead, and was maybe with Stan?</p>
<p>Bill understood Mr. Lamberts reaction.</p>
<p>Mr. Lamberts sighs, hanging his head. “What do you need?” He asks and Eddie frowns, eyes widening slightly.</p>
<p>“You believe us?” He asks, but Mr. Lamberts shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t, but I’m not going to stop you.” He says. Bill and Eddie look at each other for a moment, but after a moment Eddie turns back. It didn’t really matter if he believed them right now, as long as they got what they were looking for.</p>
<p>“We need to know who attended Stan’s Bar Mitzvah.” Eddie says eventually, and Mr. Lamberts frowns, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“A lot of people did.” He supplies, frowning after a moment and crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“D-Did you see anything weird that day, someone n-new?” Bill asks, and for a few seconds Mr. Lambert seems to think, before a strange look appears on his face and he nods.</p>
<p>“There was this man who showed up alone, he has been coming for a week or two now but nobody knew him really,” Mr. Lambert starts to explain, a troubled look on his face. “He wasn’t invited that day but he got in nevertheless, I wanted to stop him but I invited him in, I don’t know why, he just-”</p>
<p>“What was his name?” Eddie interrupts softly, feeling a tiny spark of hope rush through him. It had to be, it had to be what they were looking for. But Eddie could feel his heart squeeze painfully as he shook his head with an apathetic look.</p>
<p>“I have no idea,” He says, and Bill can feel tears of frustrating burning in his eyes. “But he was just here actually, he.. he said he was going to pick up groceries before going home. You guys could still catch him if you hurried maybe.”</p>
<p>Bill instantly perked up. “What d-does he look like?”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Eddie didn’t think he had ever cycled so fast as he did now, and he could feel his body begging him to slow down. lungs crying for air they couldn’t get enough of, but he ignored it entirely, couldn’t even <em>think</em> about it as he raced towards the nearest grocery store as fast as he could with Bill behind him.</p>
<p>He didn’t even wait, or try to check if he was still with him.</p>
<p>All that mattered was getting there fast enough before the man who had taken Richie and Stan would drive off. It <em>had</em> to be him, it just had to be, neither of them knew what they would do if this turned out to be a dead end. So Eddie pushed it out of his mind, continuing to cycle to the grocery store.</p>
<p>“Eddie!” Bill hisses as Eddie abruptly slams on the brakes, jumping off the bike near the entrance of the grocery store, slamming his bike in the stands. Eddie immediately whips his head around, glancing at Bill. “That’s h-him, I’m sure.” Eddie looks at the figure, eyes widening at the sight.</p>
<p>Because Bill was right, it had to be him. The brown coat was exactly like described, just like his neatly brushed blond locks, and unnaturally bright blue eyes that they could even see from a distance.</p>
<p>“Put this in the car for me while I get something to eat,” The man orders, a harsh tone in his voice as he hands her the keys. The woman, a worker of the store clearly, nodded with a polite small. She was pushing a cart filled with two bags of groceries, heading towards the parking lot while the man turned away.</p>
<p>“We can s-sneak in now he’s g-gone.” Bill hisses, and Eddie’s eyes widen.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking insane?” He curses.</p>
<p>“You w-want to find them, don’t you?” Bill retorts, snapping slightly. And for a moment Eddie is silent, before he groans, nodding. Bill leads, following the woman without her seeing. She walks over to a random grey car, unlocking it and opening the door to the passenger seat and unloading the bags.</p>
<p>Bill and Eddie watch carefully, both of them tense. It seems to take ages before she’s done, closing the door and grabbing the cart before she walks away with it.</p>
<p>“Now.” Bill hisses, and the moment the woman is far enough, they both sprint over to the car. Eddie can feel his heart hammering in his chest, but he ignores it as he clicks open the trunk, climbing into it with Bill and closing it behind them. Both are breathing heavily, staring wide eyed at each other.</p>
<p>They didn’t need words to know what the other was thinking, and Bill reached out, grabbing Eddie’s hand and squeezing softly. If they were caught now… they’d be in deep shit. But they could do nothing but stay as still as possible and just hope that the man wouldn’t notice them in their trunk.</p>
<p>“You’re boring me, you can leave.” They vaguely heard, and Eddie’s eyes widen, staring at Bill. The two boys just stared as the door was opened, and someone got in, sighing loudly. Eddie could barely get himself to breathe, too scared that <em>he</em> might hear it, even when the car spluttered to life.</p>
<p>Eddie’s breath hitched in his throat as the car started driving, making a careful turn before speeding up. He felt tears burning, but he bit them back, staring silently as the car continued to drive. The car made a couple of turns, before speeding up for a few moments, neither of them knew how long.</p>
<p>But eventually the car slowed down, making a turn left.</p>
<p>There was a short silence, before the engine shut off. The man sighed loudly, out of annoyance it sounded like, before he opened the door, stepping out of the car. Bill flinched as the car door was closed, eyes going wide and staring anxiously at Eddie for a moment, exhaling after long minutes.</p>
<p>“He’s gone.” Bill whispers softly, and for the first time since getting into the car, Eddie could feel himself breathe.</p>
<p>“We-” Eddie licks his lips “We have to get out of the car.” Bill nods, shaking slightly as he carefully peeks out of the window. He quickly scans the area around him. He had <em>no</em> idea where they were, but he could see there was no one around, no house, no cars, no people walking around.</p>
<p>The only exception was the house on the driveway, that Bill could just see closing.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” Bill hisses, getting up fully. He stayed still for a few seconds more to be sure, but then he quickly climbed over the chairs, reaching for the handle. Bill’s heart leaped into his chest as the door opened, and he jumped out of the car quickly, Eddie quickly jumped after him, shutting the car as silently as possible.</p>
<p>Bill gestures wildly, rushing over to the house and Eddie quickly follows. Though before any of them could make up a plan, they heard the front door open, a loud grumble. Bill jolts, reaching out for Eddie’s hand before he could even comprehend it himself and pulling him along towards the edge of the house.</p>
<p>“Quiet.” Bill hisses, as if either of them needed to hear that to know that they had to be quiet. Eddie stiffened, not allowing himself to breathe as the car door was heard opening. Neither of them dared to breathe as the car engine started, and the car quickly reversed, driving out of the driveway.</p>
<p>Bill exhales shakily, taking his hand back with heart hammering into his chest and staring at the driveway for a few more seconds.</p>
<p>“We should move before he comes back.” Eddie whispers, and Bill nods.</p>
<p>“Let’s t-try the back.” Bill suggests, and they silently made their way over to the back of the house. It was a standard home, almost painfully so. A driveway, two stories high, painted an ivory colour and could’ve been any normal house where a normal family could live in, a father, a mother, a kid and a dog.</p>
<p>It almost would’ve fooled them.</p>
<p>The door in the back was unlocked, and it was almost laughable at how easy it opened. Clearly the man hadn’t expected someone to even <em>try</em>.</p>
<p>Eddie glances around, feeling his stomach clench uneasily as he looked around. It was just a normal living room, and that creeped them out the most even. Bill hesitantly stepped forwards, reaching for one of the frames that was sitting on the shelf, staring at it with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>It was the guy, there was no doubt about that. He was a little younger it seemed like, more youthful and less wary of the world. There was a woman sitting next to him, a bright smile on her face, a young boy in her arms. He was clinging to her neck, a bright, almost unnatural smile on his face.</p>
<p>Dark curls fell around his face, and his arms seemed to be thin, too thin almost.</p>
<p>Bill was about to call out for Eddie when something thudded above them. Immediately the two boys startle, looking up with wide eyes. Eddie looks at Bill, both on edge, and they didn’t need to speak to know what they were both thinking. Bill moved first, walking towards the stairs.</p>
<p>Eddie steeled himself, following Bill upstairs, gazing around the hallway.</p>
<p>There were a couple of rooms, but they were all open except for one, a lock on the outside of the door. Bill didn’t even wait, reaching for the door and unlocking it. it was almost ironic that it was just a simple bathroom lock, but instead standing on the outside like a big mockery to them.</p>
<p>The lock clicked, and Bill turned the handle, pulling open the door.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Richie! Stan!” Eddie cries out, rushing into the room. Richie’s head immediately snaps up, eyes going wide as he looks at Eddie and Bill.</p>
<p>“Guys-” Richie croaks, licking his lips. He started tugging at his arms, but the chains around them wouldn’t budge, and Eddie immediately rushed over to him, grabbing the wrists to stop him from hurting himself even more. Bill rushed towards Stan, who was similarly chained up like Richie was.</p>
<p>“S-Shit.” Bill curses as he looks at the chains surrounding Stan’s wrists, eyes wide. “S-Stan are y-you alright?” There was a silent for a moment, and Stan swallows thickly.</p>
<p>“Just get us out.” Stan whispers. “Please.” He adds softly, and Bill gnaws at his lip, nodding.</p>
<p>“How do we-” Eddie starts but Richie sniffles, pointing to the wall next to the door.</p>
<p>“He always leaves them behind.” Richie says brokenly, staring at the keys hanging from a broken nail, a clear mockery that their freedom was so close yet unreachable all the same. Eddie pushed himself on his feet, rushing to the keys and taking them back to Richie.</p>
<p>“W-What did h-he do to you?” Bill whispers, looking at both Stan and Richie. There weren’t any visible injuries on them, but they looked bad, tired, exhausted even, and just very disturbed. That was the only word Bill could find right now. Richie seemed a lot more thinner than usual, and even Stan seemed to be malnourished.</p>
<p>They were both wearing clothes that were too big for them, hair sticking out in all different places.</p>
<p>Eddie quickly rushed back, dropping to his knees and reaching for one of the cuffs and unlocking. Richie whimpers pitifully as he can finally lower his arm, tears spilling as Eddie reaches for the last one as well.</p>
<p>“J-Just hold on a l-little longer.” Bill murmurs, feeling tears burn in his eyes. He couldn’t believe they had found them. They had accepted Richie’s death that day, they had mourned him. Bill had been so guilty, guilt consuming him, but they found them.</p>
<p>Eddie unlocked the last chain from Richie, immediately throwing the keys over to Bill, who caught them swiftly. Bill went to work, Eddie carefully helping Richie up, steadying him. Bill wasn’t looking at them, but just as he clicked open one of the locks, there was a scraping sound, something being picked up.</p>
<p>Bill jolts, turning to the door with wide eyes, He expected the guy to be back, standing in the door opening. Instead, he saw nothing but the empty hallway. Bill frowns, trailing back to Richie and Eddie to see if they had heard the sound as well, and Bill didn’t have enough time to react, eyes going wide.</p>
<p>“EDDIE LO-” The pipe connected with Eddie’s head before Bill could finish the sentence, and Eddie crumbled to the floor. “R-R-Rich-?” Bill chokes, and Richie grins at him, twirling the pipe in his hands before stalking over to him.</p>
<p>“Surprise.” Richie chuckles, before striking at Bill. The boy wasn’t fast enough to react, too shocked to see one of his <em>best</em> friends attack Eddie, and now attack him. The pipe hit the side of his head, and everything went black before he hit the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Pain</em>.</p>
<p>That was the first thing Eddie felt when he came to. His eyes were scrunched shut, when he did that… he didn’t know. But he couldn’t find the energy to relax them, couldn’t find the thought to even suggest it to himself. They stayed screwed shut, groaning at the throbbing pain in his brain.</p>
<p>It wasn’t even coming from one spot, it was just everywhere. Throbbing and beating painfully and relentlessly, as if his brain was trying to beat itself out of his skull, to freedom, but of course it wouldn’t let it. So it stayed there, still desperately trying to throb out of its cage and Eddie groans loudly at the pain.</p>
<p>“E-Eddie?” Bill hisses, and Eddie blinks his eyes open just in time to see Bill scramble upwards, hand holding his head tightly, and scrunching his eyes shut like Eddie did. “S-Shit.” Bill curses through his teeth, rubbing at his head. There was a trickle of blood, a dampness reaching through his fingers.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Eddie asks softly, slowly pulling himself up as well, back against the cold wall and he shivered, rubbing at his head. His fingers reached through his hair, hissing as they reached the knot on the side of his head, and he quickly took his fingers back, as if they had just been burned.</p>
<p>Eddie glances around the room, a frown on his face as he finally blinked his vision into focus, finally able to even <em>look</em> at where he was. They were in a different room, that much was clear. The otherwise bright room they had been in on the first floor was replaced by a dark, badly lit room.</p>
<p>The room was smaller, and there was a smaller window, curtain drawn in front of it to darken the room. It didn’t completely take away all the light, but it was enough to cause an eerie atmosphere, and Eddie didn’t like it at all.</p>
<p>“R-Richie… did Richie at-t-ttack us?” Bill whispers softly, eyes wide as he looks at Eddie.</p>
<p>“There has to be an explanation, h-he would never.” Eddie shakes his head desperately, stopping immediately as it worsened the pain in his head.</p>
<p>“And Stan… h-he… he d-didn’t say a-anything.” Bill continues, staring at the ground. He could feel his thoughts going miles an hour, too fast, too cluttered. Why didn’t Stan say anything? Why did Richie attack them in the first place?</p>
<p>Eddie and Bill snap their head up as the door cracked open, both wincing in pain but too scared to react all the same. Eddie’s breath hitched in his throat, staring at the tall figure in front of him, slowly stepping into the room.</p>
<p>“What did you do to our friends?” Eddie hisses, and the guy glares at him, causing Eddie to shrink back.</p>
<p>“Always assuming the worst of people.” The guy mutters, a frown clear on his face.</p>
<p>“What have you done to Richie?” Eddie shot back, lower this time, inaudible.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Daniel questions. “Speak louder child.” He continues, and Eddie swallows thickly.</p>
<p>“What have you done to Richie?” Eddie repeats himself, louder this time, clear enough for him to hear before he could even comprehend it himself.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything to him, he came to me,” He frowns, a hint of anger on his face.</p>
<p>“He’s not yours you psycho, you can’t just lock him up like a fucking animal.” Eddie hisses, tugging at the chain around his ankle. but the only thing it managed to do was send a flash of pain through his body, and he whimpered softly, returning his limb so the chain slacked again against the wall.</p>
<p>“I did <em>not</em> lock him up!” The guy shouted, taking a threatening step forwards.  Bill and Eddie both flinch, frozen in place. “He is mine, and I protect him. I keep him safe, like any father should.”</p>
<p><em>That</em>…. that caused them to stop moving, breath hitching in their throat. It told them enough, such a simple sentence that made it all too clear suddenly. Why this guy had taken Richie, why he was in the house, why neither of them had any visible injuries except for the healing cut on Richie’s arm.</p>
<p>And their neglected state was explained by the mental state of this guy.</p>
<p>To think that this guy legitimately thought Richie to be his son, whether that was biological or adoptive, whatever it was that was in his mind wasn’t logical, it wasn’t normal.</p>
<p>“He’s not your son.” Eddie whispers, slowly, deliberately, as if one wrong word could ruin everything, or set off the guy. But the anger was all too clear in his voice. He was too shocked, too baffled to truly grasp what the implications were, but he was still angry, could feel it churning in his stomach.</p>
<p>The guy frowns, seemingly thinking for a moment before he turns his back to them. “Come here,” He orders with a soft voice, and Bill shivered heavily at the tone, just wanting to curl up into himself. <em>That</em> tone, it was so haunting, so disturbing. A madman with too much authority in him.</p>
<p>Eddie’s breath hitches as two figures walk into the room, and both Bill and him instantly recognised them, I mean, how could they not? Richie and Stan were wearing the same old dirty clothes, still two sizes too big it seemed like, and looking even worse than yesterday… or however long it had been.</p>
<p>“Tell them,” The guy urged as Richie and Stan both stand still on either side of him. “Tell them I’m your father.”</p>
<p>“Daniel is my father.” Richie said without hesitation, but void of any emotion that was usually present in his voice.</p>
<p>“Tell them I treat you well, and I protect you.” Daniel continues, voice a bit sharper, a little more anger seeping through.</p>
<p>“He treats me well guys, he keeps me safe.” Richie agrees, and Bill frowns.</p>
<p>“A-And Stan?” He asks, and neither of the two move a muscle still, not even acknowledging the question it seemed like.</p>
<p>“Stan is keeping Richard company,” Daniel says, putting a hand on Stan. “Tell ‘em Stan.” He encourages, and Stan nods.</p>
<p>“I keep Richie company, so he doesn’t get lonely.” He says, and Eddie shivers at the tone, and even Bill can feel tears jump in his eyes at the void tone in Stan’s voice. It was as if he wasn’t even <em>there</em> anymore. A shell of his former self.</p>
<p>“But now the question is-” Daniel muses, as if he was truly curious. “What should we do with you two?” The curious, expecting look was gone, replaced by a cold gaze. It was a look that showed <em>he</em> was in control, angry but in control nevertheless. In control of himself, the situation, and everyone in the room.</p>
<p>The chain around Bill’s ankle seemed to burn, reminding him that this <em>Daniel</em> was indeed in control.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I will kill you two, you obviously already know who I am and where I live. I mean the authorities know too but they don’t know I have Richard and Stanley and of course they’ll want to take them away from me. As if I don’t care for them enough, like they take everything away from me.” Daniel grumbles.</p>
<p>Bill glances from Stan to Richie, hoping to see <em>something</em> in their eyes, something that they were still there. But he saw nothing.</p>
<p>“Decisions decisions, I can’t just release you two either because that would reveal this location, and I can’t-” Daniel muses, turning to Richie with a sharp turn. “Don’t be silent there son, tell me what you think!” Daniel yells, and Richie flinches.</p>
<p>“Please don’t kill them.” Richie croaks, voice sounding so broken. Daniel frowns, turning back to Eddie and Stan, contemplating for a moment.</p>
<p>“You want me to keep them alive?” He asks, and Richie nods hastily.</p>
<p>“Please.” And really, it should’ve crushed Eddie, hearing Richie so broken, so vulnerable, but it was heavenly almost to hear him, to hear<em> him</em> talk. It was Richie, that much was clear as day. The person that had been speaking moments ago, the emotionless shell wasn’t Richie anymore.</p>
<p>But this proved that Richie was still in there somewhere; and it gave Eddie hope.</p>
<p>Daniel frowns, turning back and forth between Richie and Stan, and Bill and Eddie. “So what, should I keep them here, or free them?”</p>
<p>“Let them go, please.” Richie pleads, a tear rolling down his face, quickly followed by another. Daniel shakes his head, muttering under his breath.</p>
<p>“No no no, no I can’t do that. They will tell, they will try to separate us, you don’t want that. We fit perfectly together. We can’t let them go.” Daniel muses, turning back to Eddie and Bill. “We’ll have to kill them, so they won’t tell.”</p>
<p>“You can’t do that,” Eddie whimpers, shrinking into himself. His eyes found Richie’s, pleading for him to do something, but Richie stayed on the spot.</p>
<p>“Please, you can’t kill them, they’re my friends I can’t… please.” Richie was crying now, tears streaming down his face. Daniel immediately rushed towards Richie, shushing him. “Please.” Richie pleads.</p>
<p>“Sssstt, don’t cry Richard, don’t cry.” Daniel mutters, looming over Richie. He was much taller, but not actually buff, just very lean. He wasn’t <em>thin</em> per se, just lean. His hands reached up, brushing the tears away from Richie’s face.</p>
<p>“Please don’t kill them, I-”</p>
<p>“What would you do?” Daniel asks sharply, and Richie snaps his mouth shut at that. “Tell me what you would be willing to give to save your friends?” The cold voice was back, and Eddie shivered at that, too shocked for a moment to react.</p>
<p>“Everything,” Richie croaks quickly. “I would do anything for them, please.” Richie tries again, staring at Daniel with desperate eyes. Daniel frowns, turning back to Eddie and Bill for a moment before reaching into his back pocket.</p>
<p>“They need to learn,” He mutters lowly, almost too low for them to hear him. Eddie’s breath hitches as Daniel pulls out a shock gun, glancing at it for a moment, before slowly closing the distance between him and Richie, looking at him for a silent moment, before handing him the device.</p>
<p>“If you want them to live, you hurt one of them.” He orders, and a blank look crosses Richie’s face, and his eyes find Eddie’s. They linger for a moment, but before Eddie can tell Richie that it was okay, that he could do it, Richie’s eyes already travelled to Bill. He swallows thickly, stalking over to Bill.</p>
<p>Bill seems to understand, freezing on the spot. “I-I-” Bill starts, licking his lips quickly, hurriedly. “I-It’s okay R-Richie… Do w-what you h-h-have to do.” Bill tries, and he was just fast enough before Richie jams the device into his side. Bill shouts in pain, convulsing as electricity shoots through his body.</p>
<p>It’s a strangled cry, and his whole body seizes, twisting, bending in weird angles.</p>
<p>Bill wasn’t in control anymore, twisting to get away from the pain. Another choked scream was ripped from his throat and Eddie cringes, pulling at his chain, but his desperate eyes were on Daniel, who stood there with glee clearly written on his face.</p>
<p>“Stop him, please!” Eddie screams, tugging at his foot, but the chain wouldn’t give. It only managed to send bolts of pain through his leg. Bill screamed again, and for a second, Richie lifted the device. Tears were streaming down his face, regret clear in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop now.” Daniel warned, and that was all Richie needed to put the device back against Bill’s side. He screamed again, loud and agonising.</p>
<p>“Please stop!” Eddie wailed, and Daniel frowns, turning to Stan.</p>
<p>“Silence him.” He orders, and Stan moves without doubt, walking over to Eddie.</p>
<p>“Stan please, Stan I know you hear me!” Eddie pleads, but Stan didn’t, and he moved quicker than Eddie could’ve guessed, no restraint at all. Stan’s arm wrapped around his neck, pulling his back against Stan’s chest, and his free hand rested on Eddie’s mouth, cutting off most of the sound.</p>
<p>Eddie tried to struggle, but Stan was taller and stronger, and he couldn't… he couldn’t hurt Stan, right?</p>
<p>But he still struggled, trying to twist himself out of Stan’s grip and screaming into Stan’s hand, tears flowing down his face.</p>
<p>“That is enough Richard, stop moving.” Daniel eventually sighs, and immediately the device is lifted. Bill whimpers, sinking to the ground. “If we shock him more he could die, and that would negate this whole test.” Bill whimpered at that, spluttering as he tried to regain his breathing, but he stayed silent.</p>
<p>He was eyeing at Daniel, eyes filled with fear and pain. Daniel seemed to notice, turning to him.</p>
<p>“Now tell me, did you two tell anyone about me?” Daniel asks, and Bill gasps.</p>
<p>“N-No, nobody knows.” He chokes out, before he could even comprehend what he said. Daniel stills for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.</p>
<p>“That is good, but if you two found me, then others can too… and they know my address, they know it so…-” Daniel mutters to himself, looking up suddenly. “We can transport them, go somewhere else. The family bungalow I told you about, nobody knows where it is, it’s not in my name. Yes yes, that is a good idea, but-” He stops himself.</p>
<p>He turns to the four boys again, and he nods.</p>
<p>“Richard, we’re going on a holiday for now. And if you want him to live, you have to knock your friend out for me, your fists will suffice.” Daniel orders, and Bill’s eyes widen, scrambling backwards but he hit the wall almost immediately, and Richie crouched down again. There was a clear look of regret before he pulled his arm back.</p>
<p>Eddie screamed behind Stan’s hand, renewing his struggles but it was futile as Richie struck Bill in the face. Bill cries out, falling backwards and his eyes flutters, face painted with pain, and still conscious. Richie pulled back again, and this time he hit Bill harder, and fully slumped to the ground, out cold.</p>
<p>Richie sobbed, hands shaking as he climbed to his feet.</p>
<p>“Oh no, baby, come here.” Daniel says with a soft voice, and Richie obeyed. “Hug me.” Daniel demands softly, and Richie does, wrapping his arms around him, crying loudly. Blood strained his fist and Eddie could do nothing but watch in horror.</p>
<p>“Ssssttt, you’re okay. Papa’s here, I’ll protect you.” Daniel murmured, a satisfied smile on his face. And then his gaze travelled to Eddie.</p>
<p>“Stanley, be a good boy and knock him out too.” Daniel ordered, and before Eddie could comprehend it, Stan released his neck and mouth, hand reaching for the back of his head before jamming his head into the wall. Eddie saw black before he hit the ground.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Eddie woke up with the feeling of someone lifting his wrist up, holding it uncomfortably above him. His head throbbed relentlessly, he felt himself being tugged across the floor, but he couldn’t get himself to open his eyes. He could only groan lowly, until his wrist was released and he felt a hand on his ankle instead.</p>
<p>Something clicked, a weight settling on his ankle.</p>
<p>He knew immediately what it was, didn’t have to look to know. And it could only mean one thing, they had been moved to a different location. And when Eddie finally mustered up enough strength to open his eyes, ignore the pain, he could see nothing but a cold cellar with bare, greyish walls.</p>
<p>“R-Richie?” Eddie stammers, scrambling upwards and leaning against the wall. Richie’s face was blank, walking back to the open door and disappearing for a few seconds, before he walked back, dragging Bill by his arm. Bill already seemed to be waking up, blinking furiously and staring up at Richie.</p>
<p>There was dried blood sticking to his face, and he started struggling slightly. But he was still out of it, and Richie could easily pull him towards Eddie, dropping him to the floor. Richie crouched down, picking up the chain and locking it around Bill’s ankle. Eddie blinked a couple of times, looking around the room.</p>
<p>It was then that he seemed to finally notice Stan in the same room, who slowly walked up to them. He sat down next to Bill, picking up another chain before closing it around his own ankle. Richie glances down at Bill for just a second, that’s all he allowed himself before he turned back.</p>
<p>The steps seemed mechanical almost, as he walks over to the door, closing it quietly. He then turned around, walking to the opposite corner of the room, too far away from any of them, before sitting down as well and snapping one of the cuffs around his own ankle as well, sagging completely.</p>
<p>The moment the chain clicked a sob tore out of Stan’s throat, and he buried his face in his hands.</p>
<p>It was as if a switch had went off, and Stan and Richie seemed to suddenly be free of whatever control they were under, and Richie pulled up his legs to his chest, hiding his face just seconds before he started sobbing.</p>
<p>“Stan?” Eddie tries, and Stan warily lifts his head, tears all too clear on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He whispers, but Bill shakes his head rapidly, gritting his teeth as he slides over to Stan. The curly haired boy immediately responded, wrapping his arms around Bill and allowing himself to cry. Eddie moved numbly, huddling closer to Stan but his eyes were on Richie only.</p>
<p>The boy was too far away for them to reach, no doubt deliberate, body shaking gently from the sobs.</p>
<p>“Richie,” Eddie whimpers, feeling his hand tighten around Stan’s arm, but Richie didn’t react. “Richie.” He tries again, and only then does Richie lift up his head, revealing a similarly tear streaked face.</p>
<p>“H-Hey Eds,” Richie whispers, lacking all his usual upbeat tone, instead it was void of all emotion. He was still clutching his knees, holding them tightly as he shook just ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“What the hell is happening?” Eddie’s voice rose, sounding panicky and slightly out of breath. Richie takes a shuddering breath, but he turns his face away from the rest of the Losers, silent tears streaming down his face. Stan lifts his head out of the hug with Bill and Eddie, glancing at Richie with sad, desperate eyes.</p>
<p>But he didn’t speak up about it, turning back to Eddie and Bill. He wipes at his tears, looking down again.</p>
<p>“W-Who was that?” Bill stammers, and Stan still doesn’t look at them, refuses to just like Richie. But unlike Richie, Stan takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Daniel Lancefore.” Stan whispers, barely audible. Richie flinches at the name, but he doesn’t move apart from that, still doesn’t look at them.</p>
<p>“Did he take you?” Eddie asks, almost not wanting the answer. Stan bites his lip, glancing at Richie for a moment before nodding.</p>
<p>“He… “ Stan licks his lips. “He took Richie that day he went missing, Pennywise never got him.” Stan says, and neither Eddie nor Bill had the energy to tell Stan that they had known, that they figured out Richie’s body wasn’t with Pennywise,, and that he hadn’t died because of that demonic clown.</p>
<p>“Daniel he…. his wife and son died a few years ago, he.. 2 months ago or something he came to the synagogue. He didn’t speak to us so I don’t know everything, but the story goes around that they were killed by a truck, and he ended up in a coma.”</p>
<p>“So why did he take…?” Eddie starts.</p>
<p>“He wants me to be his son.” Richie whispers suddenly, looking up for the first time. “He… he knows I’m not his <em>real</em> son.. but he thinks he’s keeping me safe, and sometimes I think… he forgets. He calls me Trevor sometimes.” Richie adds, barely above a whispers, and if it wasn’t for the utter silence, Eddie wouldn’t have heard it.</p>
<p>It just seemed to be so much worse now Richie was in control again, the way his body curled inwards, the hollow cheeks, his bony body and haunted eyes. Eddie never wanted to see any of his friends like this, especially not Richie.</p>
<p><em>The boy in the picture… that was Daniel’s son.. it had to be</em>.</p>
<p>“And S-Stan?” Bill asks, and Stan frowns.</p>
<p>“I’m just a friend, Richie was lonely and he already knew me from the synagogue.” Stan mutters, rubbing at the tears on his face.</p>
<p>“Did he hurt you?” Eddie asks, feeling his stomach flip uncomfortably, but Stan shakes his head.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t… not physically but he forgets us a lot. Food, water, clean clothes… shower.” Stan winces at the last one, shrinking into himself. Bill and Eddie understood, not showering in so long was gross for anyone, but it was worse for Stan. Not that that made it any easier for Richie either.</p>
<p>“W-What happened y-yesterday, why d-did you attack us?” Bill asks eventually, and it was a question Eddie had been dying to ask as well. But he didn’t dare to bring it up yet, not now, not so soon. So of course Bill would, he had always been the bravest of the group, always the leader.</p>
<p>Stan and Richie glance at each other for a moment, an unspoken conversation before Richie takes a shuddering breath.</p>
<p>“He ordered us to,”</p>
<p>“Did he threaten you... ? I .. I don’t understand.” Eddie stammers, and Richie glances at him, a look filled with so much pain but also pity. Richie shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Eddie we couldn’t … do anything else than follow his orders.” Richie tries to explain, feeling tears burn. But that didn’t explain it, and both Bill and Eddie frown in confusion.</p>
<p>“He has mind control; we can’t refuse if he orders us to do anything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that should clear up most of the confusion and mystery… at least I hope so. Next chapters we’ll go back in time and see what happened to Richie in those weeks, and how Stan got taken.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some TW at the end, but they're not that bad (Oh and if I need to add, you can always mention it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me you love me.” Daniel smiles softly, leaning down. His wife smiles back up at him.</p>
<p>“I love you Daniel Hart Lancefore.” She says, and Daniel kisses her softly, and she snickers into his mouth. Her eyes wander to the clock, but it wasn’t time yet.</p>
<p>“Just Daniel Lancefore now.” He murmurs against her, hands settling on his waist, and for a moment his wife frowns. “You’ve stolen my heart, Beth.” He replies smoothly, and Elizabeth laughs brokenly, her laugh pulling at the corners of her mouth in an unnatural smile. Daniel doesn’t notice it.</p>
<p>They kiss, and Beth can do nothing but go along with it. She feels like screaming, she feels like running, but she can’t. The order… the order he had given was clear, unwillingly slipping from his lips. He had no idea, no he knew.. he knew of his powers but he wasn’t aware of his words.</p>
<p>At least, that’s the excuse he had tried to give her, when she was still interested. He was a victim juts like her; that was his excuse.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go upstairs and I’ll put on something nice?” Beth asks in a low voice, wanting to just <em>scream</em>.</p>
<p><em>Just shut up with your whining; act like my loving wife for once</em>.</p>
<p><em>Act; act, </em>that was the word he had used. So she could do nothing but <em>act</em>. Daniel seemed excited, nodding and stalking off without a care in the world. Of course he wasn’t afraid, not when she literally couldn’t defy him. But he was sloppy, not careful enough with his words, <em>act.. act…. </em></p>
<p>She slowly got up, her mask sipping and she could feel tears begging to be released, <em>act</em>. She walked over to the cabinet, filling two glasses of champagne and slipping the sleeping pill in the right one. <em>Act</em>, she could act, she could for one more night. Her muscles cramped almost as she put on a smile again.</p>
<p>Act.</p>
<p>She walked into the bedroom, seeing Daniel already sitting on their bed. She swallows thickly, smiling wider and walking over to him, handing him the left glass. <em>Act</em>, she could act. She slowly lifts the glass to her mouth, but Daniel stops her, taking the glass from her and handing her the other one.</p>
<p><em>Act</em>, she keeps the smile on her face, and for once there was a slither of hope as he downed the whole glass in one go.</p>
<p>The next 10 minutes were blur to her, all she could feel was hurt, his hands on her and her own mouth begging for more. But it only lasted that long, 10 minutes. Her gaze on the clock the whole time. It became a ritual, an obsession. The clock that would tick tick tick, signalling when the order would wear off.</p>
<p>“What…” Daniel slurred suddenly, eyes widening as he reached for his head. “What did you do?” He gasps, trying to push her off, for a moment forgetting about his orders.</p>
<p>“You have been so overworked lately,” Beth felt herself saying, <em>act like my loving wife for once… act act act. </em></p>
<p>“Don’t…. move an... inch.” Daniel hisses through clenched teeth, the sentence barely audible, but it was enough, and Beth could feel her body freezing at the command just seconds before Daniel succumbed to the medicine.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>She didn’t even care about her stomach rumbling, she didn’t care about her dry mouth, or the dried urine on the inside of her legs. She couldn’t care about it, couldn’t find it in herself to care about anything but the ticking of the clock. Tick, tick, tick. She could hear it, just see it out the corner of her eyes.</p>
<p>Daniel still lay out cold beneath him, for the past 11 hours, 55 minutes and 37, 38, 39 seconds.</p>
<p>She held her breath for a moment, taking a few deep breaths as she watched the clock tick tick tick. Just a few more minutes, and before she knew it the clock ticked one last second, and she could almost feel a mental hold release from her body. She releases a deep breath, scrambling off the bed.</p>
<p>She didn’t even wait, rushing out of the room and storming into Trevor’s room. He was already up, knowing better then to make any sound before Daniel woke up, no matter how late that was.</p>
<p>“Get up, now!” She gasps out, eyes wide. Trevor didn’t question her, immediately understanding what was going on. He jumps off the bed, rushing to Beth and grabbing her hand. Trevor whimpered, stumbling as he was pulled a little too quickly for his little feet to carry but he held on.</p>
<p>She threw open the door, rushing downstairs with Trevor in her hand. She reached for the frontdoor, pulling it open.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth!” She suddenly heard from above.</p>
<p>“Cover your ears!” Beth hisses, and Trevor immediately slaps his hands over his ears. Beth moves quickly, pulling Trevor out and slamming the front door shut to drown out the sound. She just runs, not caring that anyone was looking at her, she just had to get away, away, away.</p>
<p>Blood was rushing through her head, and she just ran. Tick tock tick tock. She rushed over the street.</p>
<p>“Stop moving!” Daniel screamed behind her but blood roared through her head, she reached out, trying to grab Trevor’s hand but her eyes widened as she missed. Her head whirled around, seeing Trevor standing frozen in the middle of the street. She didn’t even consider running away.</p>
<p>Instead she rushed straight at Trevor, reaching for his hand. There was a roaring outside somewhere, and her eyes widened as she saw a truck rushing straight at them. The truck slammed on the brakes but it was too late. The vehicle swayed, jerking sideways and Beth could just see the truck hit Daniel,</p>
<p>Before it struck Trevor and her son.  </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“You assholes didn’t tell me your town was full of little fairies.” Connor spewed, and Richie could feel himself freeze, as if ice was being pumped through his veins instead of blood. The room had seemed to drop in temperature, dread filling him, and he could do nothing but stare at the boy.</p>
<p>“Richie fucking Tozier?” Henry asks sharply, Belch and Vic close behind them, walking towards them. “Wait- you’re trynna bone my little cousin?” He gestures to Connor, and for a moment Richie can’t even glance away, staring at Henry and feeling his heart hammer in his ribcage.</p>
<p>He could only vaguely see Connor’s reaction, a weird look on his face, uncertainty maybe. But it didn’t matter. Rage spread across Henry’s face.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out of here faggot!” Henry screamed, and Richie’s breath hitches, taking a step back. “Fucking move!” Henry added, but it was only when Henry moved towards him that he seemed to be able to move. He turned around quickly, slamming into the door and running outside.</p>
<p>He just ran, through the streets that were eerily abandoned, through the park, the statue looming over him with a faint voice whispering. He ignored it, running.</p>
<p>He could hear Henry screaming behind him, but he just ran, tears blurring his vision. And before he knew it, something grabbed the back of his shirt, and he was pulled to an abrupt stop, his shirt protesting and tearing at strain slightly. He was pulled backwards, into an alley with one strong pull.</p>
<p>He could feel hands all over him and he was slammed into the wall. He let out a breathless yell, squeezing his eyes shut for a second before they were staring right at Henry. Richie sucks in a breath, blood roaring in his head. Henry sneered in disgust, taking out his knife from seemingly out of nowhere.</p>
<p>The blade erupted from the hilt, and before he knew it Henry slashed his arm.</p>
<p>Richie yells in pain, immediately cut off as Henry slams a hand over his mouth, knife pointing at his cheek. </p>
<p>“We don’t want no goddamn fairies in this town,” Henry scowled in disgust, applying a little bit of pressure. Richie whimpered, and Henry flicked his wrist, grazing his cheek. Richie could feel droplets of blood trickling down, and he had to force his hands to stay where they were, or he was sure he’d lose a finger.</p>
<p>“How about I show you faggot-” Henry suddenly starts, holding the knife in his face still, and Richie could see some blood on the knife. “What it is like to take something up-”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Someone suddenly interrupted, and all the boys turn their head to the entrance of the alley. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asks, stepping forwards. The man couldn’t be too old, and he seemed well put together. His blond hair was brushed back, still slightly curly on top.</p>
<p>His eyes were a bright blue colour, and he wore a neat but stylish jacket, no fear present on his face.</p>
<p>“Get lost old man,” Henry grinds out, but he seemed wary all of a sudden, eyeing at the guy. “This faggot needs to learn his lesson.” He adds, and he places the knife on Richie’s stomach, pushing softly. Richie jumps in surprise, but Belch was there within seconds to hold him in place.</p>
<p><em>So this is how Ben felt</em>.</p>
<p>“Drop the knife.” The voice of the man carried through the alleyway, filled with so much authority that it made Richie shiver. Henry stopped, and Richie blinked behind his glasses when Henry follow the command. “Now get out of here, don’t bother this boy again.” He huffs.</p>
<p>Richie couldn’t believe it, but Henry stepped back, and quickly left with Vic and Belch behind him, like dogs after being scolded by their owner. Richie swallows thickly, turning back to the man.</p>
<p>“Uhm thanks?” Richie squeaks out, pushing himself off the alley wall. Daniel eyes at him, a chuckle escaping his mouth.</p>
<p>“You look so much like him,” He mutters, smiling at him. Richie frowns.</p>
<p>“I-.. I should go,” Richie whispers. “But thanks for helping me sir.” He adds quickly.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave now.” The man frowns, and Richie can feel his body freeze, unable to move all of a sudden. The man sighs behind him, walking towards him, and gently grabbing his arm, turning it around to see the wound. It was still bleeding, but it wasn’t <em>gushing</em> so Richie wasn’t too worried about it.</p>
<p>The guy tuts at him, inspecting the wound.</p>
<p>“It is clear you’re not safe here, we’ll go somewhere else.” He says, and Richie can feel his stomach drop, twisting uneasily. “Lead me to your house.” And Richie could feel himself unable to ignore the man’s wishes, couldn’t protest, couldn’t seem to walk the other way when he wanted to.</p>
<p>He could only silently start walking towards his bike and grabbing it.</p>
<p>“We will walk, silently.” The man orders, and Richie can do nothing but nod, silently walking home. He wanted to scream, yell at anyone they passed. Cry for help, he couldn’t even care at that point, because just the knowledge that he couldn’t seem to refuse this guy’s orders was too terrifying already.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t, he couldn’t say anything, could only lead this guy right to his house. Richie felt numb as he opened the door, letting the guy in.</p>
<p>“Speak up child, what is your name?” He suddenly asks, and that seemed to nullify the previous command, and Richie found himself speaking before he knew it.</p>
<p>“Richie.”</p>
<p>“No, tell me your real name, your full name.” The guy frowns, and Richie swallows thickly.</p>
<p>“Richard Wentworth Tozier.” Richie says, feeling tears burn in his eyes. He literally couldn’t refuse, he couldn’t even attempt to do so. He spoke before he could even think about it. And that scared him, terrified him.</p>
<p>“After your father I presume?” He asks, and Richie stayed silent. “Answer my questions when I ask them.” He commands.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Richie admits. The guy hums, glancing around the room. Richie watches with teary eyes as the man inspects the living room, running his finger over the surface of a closet, catching dust. He opens the empty fridge, the bare cabinets, the empty fruit bowl on the table, the empty alcohol bottles.</p>
<p>The guy turned to him, eyeing up and down.</p>
<p>“Do they hurt you?”</p>
<p>“No.” Richie shakes his head, still unable to deny his commands.</p>
<p>“But they aren’t here, and there is nothing in house, why?” He asks, and Richie could feel the first tear spill.</p>
<p>“They’re never home, they hate me so they don’t care about me, or food. They’re on a holiday I think, they never tell me when they leave.” Richie chokes out, shaking his head desperately.</p>
<p>“Oh no no no, child.” The guy coes, walking up to him quickly. <em>Don’t even think about running away or calling for help</em>, the command was still all too clear in his head, so he couldn’t do anything. But that didn’t mean he would just let this guy. He reaches up for his face, and Richie flinches, taking a step back.</p>
<p>“Stay away from me,” Richie whimpers and the guy frowns, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“No you got it all wrong here, I’m saving you here. I’ll get you out of this house, away from those nasty friends.” He spoke, and Richie wiped at his tears that were lingering on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to be saved, please just let me go.” Richie tried, and the guy sighs, stepping forwards again. The guy was easily towering over him, and Richie was frozen suddenly.</p>
<p>“This is common for children like you Richard, so I won’t push you today, but you’ll see it for yourself one day, I know you will.” He spoke, sighing again. “Let’s go upstairs to find some better clothing.” He says, and Richie’s body obeyed before he could even try to protest, walking towards the stairs.</p>
<p>It was as if he wasn’t even in control of his own body, a prisoner of his mind.</p>
<p>It was now more than ever that he wanted the Losers with him, they would protect him, he knew that. He had no idea how they would, but he would always help him, he trusted them. They were probably all too strong to fall for such tricks, they would be able to resist, they weren’t as weak as him.</p>
<p>Richie wasn’t, he wasn’t strong like the Losers, he wasn’t nearly as strong, and he needed them because of it. He <em>wanted</em> them here, not because he wanted to put them in danger but because he trusted them. And maybe very selfishly he’d rather be <em>not</em> alone, that scared him even more.</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this?” Richie whispers, looking with wide eyes as the guy dug through his closet, frowning slightly at the clothes he found.</p>
<p>“I have to keep you safe, I’m doing this for you.” The guy insists, turning around. “You have nothing good to wear, but that’s okay, you can wear something of mine. It will look good on you.” He adds, and Richie whimpers.</p>
<p>“My friends will find me, they won’t stop looking.” Richie tries, hoping that this would scare the guy enough, he just needed him to leave. The guy frowns at that.</p>
<p>“The same friends who abandoned you?” He asks, and Richie’s breath hitches, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“They won’t stop looking if they realise I’m gone.” Richie tries, and Daniel gnaws at his lip.</p>
<p>“You can write a note telling you are running away.”</p>
<p>“I would never leave like that, not without them.” Richie shakes his head and he can scream at himself for saying this. It would’ve been so easy to fake running away, cause the Losers would know, they would immediately know. Richie wouldn’t just run away, so any disappearance would cause suspicion.</p>
<p>Anything happening to him would prompt the Losers to go to the police… unless…</p>
<p>“How can I make them stop them from looking?” He asks. <em>Answer my questions when I ask them.</em></p>
<p>“If they think IT got me.” Richie whispers, barely audible. The guy frowns.</p>
<p>“What is IT?” He asks.</p>
<p>“We don’t really know, but it takes the form of your biggest fears, and then kills you. Bill’s brother was killed as well, Bill is still looking but I know he’s dead. If they think I have been taken they couldn’t go to the police and they will believe I’m dead.” Richie spoke, digging his nails into his hands.</p>
<p>He was shivering from the pain, but he couldn’t stop, <em>anything</em> in an attempt to stop himself from talking.</p>
<p><em>Shut up shut up shut up</em>.</p>
<p>The guy glances at him, an unconvincing look on his face.</p>
<p>“I know you’re lying about this, but you seem to believe the story, and so do your friends,” He speaks up, and Richie’s stomach flips upside down. “How can we convince them this IT person has taken you?”</p>
<p>Richie couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face as walked forwards, digging his own fingers into the wound on his arm. He pulled off the still fresh scabs that his body was trying to form, allowing blood to flow freely again. He felt it coat his fingers, and he couldn’t stop the shiver.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do whatever you need to convince them</em>
</p>
<p>The words rang through his head as he dug his fingers in deeper, bringing them to the wall and dragging them over the rough surface. <em>His parents were going to kill him</em>. But he numbly realised that they probably won’t be back before his friends noticed he was missing, and they wouldn’t care enough to go into his room anyways.</p>
<p>Not until the police came, but Richie knew too well how much they cared about disappearing kids.</p>
<p>Within a day he’d be forgotten, especially without parents to care.</p>
<p>But he could do nothing but wrack his brain as his body moved on its own, fingers moving across the wall, messy and bloody. Just like Pennywise would leave it, taunting them, daring them, or maybe even scaring them off. Cause Bev was right, they hurt IT because they were all together.</p>
<p><em>You’ll die if you try</em> was written on the wall, a red balloon next to it. The letters were still dripping slightly, and Richie shuddered at the sight, stepping back.</p>
<p>“Please don’t do this,” Richie whispers. “I won’t tell if y-”</p>
<p>“Stop talking,” The guy sighs softly, and Richie immediately shut up, mouth snapping shut. “I’m sorry Richard but you talk too much, it’s clear your parents didn’t care enough to teach you any manners, but we’ll work on that.” He mutters, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Richie stared at him with pleading eyes, tears rolling down and making it difficult to see. But the man didn’t even seem bothered by them, turning around.</p>
<p>“Now follow me, and don’t act out in public.” He orders, already walking out of the room, Richie followed him. “We’ll go home for now and I’ll pick up some supplies for you, I can’t have you walking around with a wound on your arm.” He was muttering more to himself now as he reached for the front door.</p>
<p>Richie could do nothing but blindly follow him, not even able to speak up as they walked back to the arcade, where the guy had parked his car. Richie silently got in, putting his seatbelt on and before he knew it they were driving.</p>
<p>Driving out of Derry, and no idea when, or if, he’d be back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW for explicit homophobia<br/>TW for implied minor character death. <br/>TW for blood</p>
<p>I also hope everyone is doing okay out there and you're safe and inside! I would love to talk on Tumblr (same name) or here on AO3 (✿◠‿◠)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Saturday my dudes. *screams* Another update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe I don’t want to forget, maybe i-if that’s what today is all about… forget it, right?” Stan stammers, a short silence following.</p><p>“Thank you Stanley-” His father reached out, but Stan dodged, whirling around and stepping off the platform.</p><p>“I- uh. I .. today I’m supposed to become a man, but I don’t… I don’t feel a-any different. I-” The cord of the microphone got caught, and Stan stumbles a bit as he turns back to his father, a fury in his eyes.  “I know I’m a loser, and no matter what, I always<em> fucking</em> will be.” Stan finished.</p><p>There was a loud silence, a few gasps at the words Stan used. Slowly, a boy stood up, clapping loudly. Daniel eyes at him with curious eyes. The boy was wearing a kippah, big coke glasses that seemed to magnify his dark brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue jacket, a simple blueish tie along with it.</p><p>There was a gleeful look on his face, a grin that seemed to reflect through to his eyes.</p><p>There was a woman sitting next to her, blonde hair neatly on top of her head. But there was a look in her eyes, an abandoned look almost. A look that told him enough what he needed to know about this woman; her appearance was all an act, a mask to hide what was really beneath her.</p><p>She reached up furiously, a hard look on her face that was <em>only</em> focused on the crowd as she pulled the boy down.</p><p>He looked hurt for just a flash second, and Daniel wouldn’t have seen it if his eyes hadn’t been on the boy. The boy that looked so much like his Trevor. Daniel slumped slightly, watching as the boy pretended to put the grin back on his face, as if it was as genuine as before the woman reached out.</p><p>Daniel couldn’t keep his eyes off the boy, a smile tugging at his lips. And for a moment, he didn’t saw the boy, he saw Trevor. Maybe his wife had straightened his hair, and the bad eyesight that ran in his family finally caught up to him.</p><p>“Tell me, who is that boy?” Daniel whispers softly, leaning into the man next to him.</p><p>“I don’t know, but he’s a friend of Stan.” He whispers back to him.</p><p>And Daniel, just for a few moments, allowed himself to believe Trevor was alive.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>Present day</em>
</p><p>“Here we are.” Daniel announces softly, glancing at Richie. The boy didn’t react, staring in front of him with silent tears. Daniel frowns. “Get in the house Richard.” Daniel sighs, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. He watches softly as Richie followed his command, getting out as well.</p><p>He silently walked up to the house, and Daniel opened the door for him, walking inside.</p><p>“This is m- our house,” Daniel says, correcting himself quickly, glancing around. Richie stood in the middle of the hall, arms wrapped around himself as he stared at Daniel with fearful eyes. Daniel sighs. “Well, what do you think?”</p><p>Richie stayed silent, face morphing into a slight frown. It wasn’t an order, so he stayed silent, defying him whenever he could. Daniel seems to understand shaking his head.</p><p>“I get why you’re mad Richard, so I won’t push you, not today. So how about this-” Daniel suggests, taking a step forwards, and Richie swallows thickly, taking a hesitant step backwards. “Do and say whatever you want, but don’t do anything to harm me, or do anything to escape or get rescued.” Daniel ordered.</p><p>Immediately Richie could feel the same feeling spread through him, like ice in his veins. He swallows, almost unable to do even such a simple task because of his beating heart.</p><p>“Better?” Daniel asks, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“Leave me alone,” Richie whispers, taking a step back again. Daniel sighs, glancing at Richie with pity.</p><p>“I did promise you, now did I?” Daniel asks, and Richie keeps his mouth shut. “At least let me look at that wound, and then I will leave you alone for the rest of the day, sound fair?” Richie wanted nothing more than to refuse him, make sure he could get as far away from him right now.</p><p>But Richie also knew that he shouldn’t push his luck… he shouldn’t upset the guy, and the promise of being left alone for the rest of the day…</p><p>Richie nodded numbly, allowing Daniel to lead him to the kitchen. Richie sat down, eyeing at the knife set that was on the counter. But the order itched at his skin, prevented him from bolting over to it, grabbing it and demanding to be let go. Not like that would even matter in the first place.</p><p>The moment he threatened Daniel, he would just order him to drop the knife, and he’d have no choice but to do so.</p><p>Daniel grabbed the med kit from one of the cabinets, putting it on the table and opening it up.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Richie asks sharply as Daniel grasps his arm, and he hisses. Daniel for a moment doesn’t react, busying himself with grabbing the disinfect.</p><p>“I’m looking after you Richard, Lord knows your parents don’t.” Daniel answers and Richie swallows.</p><p>“I don’t want to be here, I want to go home.” Richie bites back, and this time Daniel does look up, a look of pity in his face.</p><p>“I know you can’t see it right now, but you’re safe here. I’m keeping you safe.” Daniel spoke. “You’ll see that I’m right one day, I promise.” He adds quickly, grabbing some butterfly stitches from the med kit and applying them. Richie opts to glare at him, but Daniel doesn’t seem to notice, or he doesn’t react to it.</p><p>He picks up Richie’s arm, wrapping some self-sticking gauze around his arm and smiling slightly at the result.</p><p>“See? Now that wasn’t so bad right?” Richie stays silent, and this time Daniel couldn’t ignore the glare from Richie. “Fine, baby steps.” Daniel mutters, closing the med kit and putting it back in its place.</p><p>“A promise is a promise, you’re free to do what you want, you can go into all rooms if you want. You’ll see what your room is. If you need me, ask me.” Daniel says, and Richie shivers at the command, biting his lip to keep him from mentioning it. He wouldn’t need anything...it was just an expression, but a command nevertheless.</p><p>So Richie stands up from the chair, bolting out of the kitchen. For a moment he stares at the front door. <em>Screw it</em>. He steps forwards, hand on the handle and ready to turn it, when his body just.. <em>froze</em>.</p><p>“C’mon.” Richie muttered to himself, bringing his other hand to the handle. But it still wouldn’t budge. It was as if his hand just refused to do anything but turn the handle. “Shit.” Richie curses under his breath, taking a step back. He can feel tears stinging into his eyes, and he furiously tries to blink them away.</p><p>
  <em>Do and say whatever you want, but don’t do anything to harm me, or do anything to escape or get rescued.</em>
</p><p>The command was clear, leaving little room for debate. He couldn’t escape, couldn’t do anything that would even possibly lead to his rescue, including going outside. Richie knew this, but he couldn’t just sit here and do nothing, that much was for sure. But he tried, and he still failed.</p><p>He growled to himself, wiping away the tears from his face when he hears Daniel rummaging in the kitchen. He needed to get away, as far away from Daniel as possible. He couldn’t stand hearing him, seeing him. So Richie did the best thing he could, he scrambled backwards and raced upstairs.</p><p>The stairs were close to the front door, almost immediately to the right when walking into the front door. It made Richie sick at how home-y it felt, and yet, it felt empty all the same.</p><p>The stairs made a turn to the left after a couple of steps, going all the way up for the remaining part of the stairs.</p><p>He glances around, blinking a few times as tears kept burning in them. He was standing in the middle of the hallway, rooms to his left and right. He looked around carefully, but he quickly spotted the door on his left, a name plate of some sorts hanging on top of it. Colourful letters spelling out ‘Trevor.’</p><p>
  <em>Were there others?</em>
</p><p>But Richie didn’t stop to think about it, throwing all caution in the wind and entering the room. He doesn’t even bother to look around, throwing the door shut behind him. He didn’t even know what he expected, but he could feel a pang of disappointment going through him when he saw there wasn’t any kind of lock on the door.</p><p>It didn’t matter, Richie glances around.</p><p>The room was filled with toys, posters, and personal touches. The walls were bare in some places, obvious marks of photos or posters being removed. But Richie could make a pretty educated guess that photos used to be in that place. The frames sitting on the small desk were empty as well.</p><p>It was a medium sized room, a small bed shoved into the far right corner. There was a nightstand next to it, and a closet shoved against the wall closer to the door. The desk was on the left side and the far left corner had a big chest filled with toys. There were stuffed animals in the near right corner.</p><p>But all Richie could focus on was the letter situated on the nightstand.</p><p><em>Dear Richard</em>.</p><p>Richie’s breath hitches at that, feeling his head swirl. <em>You’ll see what you room is…. you’ll see what you room is….</em>the words rang through his head, and Richie moved before he even knew what he was doing. He grabbed the closet, pulling it off the wall. It screeched slightly but it easily moved.</p><p>Richie grits his teeth, pushing the closet over to the door, block it. He then reaches for the bed, pulling and pushing it as well. Richie could only hear the roaring in his head, could only see the tears he was furiously trying to blink out of his eyes. He pushed all the furniture that could hold weight against the door, stumbling back once he was done.</p><p>He wanted to scream, scream as loud as he could but his mouth wouldn’t let him… <em>Daniel</em> wouldn’t let him. Screaming meant alerting the neighbours, screaming meant an attempt at escape, or attempting to get rescued. The only thing he managed was a sob, a loud sob tearing its way out of his throat.</p><p>He crumpled to the ground, curling into himself and he just sobbed.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>He didn’t know how long it had been, there wasn’t a clock in the room, or at least, not a clock that was working correctly. But he knew he had gone to the arcade in the morning, so it couldn't have been long, and he had seen the sun change positions, and eventually go under completely. Richie still didn’t move.</p><p>Daniel had walked upstairs two times to check on him, but Richie didn't dignify him with a response.</p><p>“Richard? Are you hungry?” He had asked, knuckles slightly tapping on the door. Richie slammed his hands over his ears, but it didn’t drown out the sounds completely. His stomach rumbled, and he had cursed at himself for not even eating breakfast that day, he had been too nervous to eat.</p><p>But now he was regretting it so much, and his stomach clenched painfully. His mouth felt like sandpaper, but he refused to get out. He just tried to ignore it, stay away. Daniel had left of course, with a loud sigh.</p><p>“Richard.” Daniel asks once again, hours later. It wasn’t even dark outside, but Richie could see it was close to becoming, which meant it was getting late. “There is dinner downstairs, I won’t command you but it is best if it’s warm.” Daniel says, and Richie just silently curls tighter into himself.</p><p>Tears start to flow down again, and he hides his face in his knees, ignoring the voice. Eventually he leaves again, and Richie falls back asleep quite quickly. The next thing he notices is the pounding in his head, and his tongue uncomfortably resting in his dry mouth, muscles cramping.</p><p>He winces, blinking his eyes open. He tries to lick his lips, but there wasn’t anything to wet them with. He tried to swallow a few times but it only made the dryness in his throat worse. He sluggishly gets up, reaching for his head with a pained hiss, closing his eyes again for a few seconds.</p><p>The pain didn’t disappear completely, but it lessened, enough to make it bearable.</p><p>It was already dark outside, and Richie just sits there for a few moments, blankly staring at the window in front of him. His stomach growled, demanding him to eat <em>something</em>, and Richie knew that he couldn’t hide in this room forever, but he wanted to, he wanted nothing more than to just hide forever.</p><p>But he had to eat, and he had to drink, and go to the bathroom.</p><p>So he reluctantly climbs to his feet, taking off his glasses and wiping at his face. He sniffles for a moment, glancing at the furniture in front of the door. He doesn’t hurry, numbly pulling them backwards until he could open the door. It didn’t even make a sound, didn’t creak, didn’t jam at all.</p><p>The lights in the hallway were off, but he could see lights coming from downstairs.</p><p>He takes a shuddering breath, wanting to just… turn back around and hide in his… a room again. But he couldn’t, so he stepped down uneasily, making his way downwards. He glances to the left, seeing the front door, almost as if it was mocking him, taunting him for not being able to open it when it was clearly unlocked.</p><p>He didn’t even try, turning right and shakily walking back to the kitchen.</p><p>It was on the left side of the house, in the far left corner of the house. It was an open kitchen, dining table in the middle and the counter fitted against the left wall and the parallel wall towards the front of the house, making an L shape. The open side of the kitchen looked out on the living room, now to the right of Richie.</p><p>He was still standing in the hallway, glancing to his right to inspect the living room.</p><p>“Richard!” Daniel cries happily, finally noticing him. Richie cringes at the voice, taking a step backwards. Daniel either didn’t comment on it or didn’t even notice. “Your food is cold but I can heat it up for you if you like, it’s delicious.” He cheerily adds, but Richie shook his head, glancing at the clock for a quick second.</p><p>It was half past 10 already, no wonder he was so hungry.</p><p>“I’m just hungry,” Richie mumbles, not wanting to spend any time with Daniel, not more than necessary. Daniel frowns at that, but eventually nods.</p><p>“Go sit down on the couch, I’ll get your plate.” Richie jolts at the command, but he can’t <em>not</em> follow the order. “Sorry I slip up sometimes.” Daniel tries but Richie doesn’t react, a glare on his face as he sits down on the couch. Daniel seems to realise his mistake, and doesn’t try more, going back to the kitchen.</p><p>Richie watches silently as Daniel takes out the plate from the fridge, grabbing a knife and a fork.</p><p>“Hope you’re not allergic to anything.” Daniel mentions, and Richie stares at the plate before accepting it almost warily. It was a simple dinner, some vegetables, rice and meat, nothing fancy. But Richie was too hungry to complain at the same time, so he grabs the utensils, digging in.</p><p>His eyes continuously follow Daniel, who was staring with a small smile on his face as Richie quickly finishes the entire plate.</p><p>“I was thinking we could play a game tonight, Trevor and I-”</p><p>“Who’s Trevor?” Richie asks before he can stop himself, mouth opening. Daniel frowns for a moment, looking down.</p><p>“He was my son,” Daniel mutters, glancing at a frame sitting on the fireplace. Richie could see the picture from here, the boy in a woman’s arms. “And I know I can be like a father to you if you just let m-”</p><p>“So that’s your plan? Be my father?” Richie frowns, and Daniel nods.</p><p>“One day you’ll see, I promise.”</p><p>“How do you even think I can ever be genuine if you keep commanding me?” Richie grinds out, and Daniel tuts with a soft laugh.</p><p>“It doesn’t work forever Richard, there’s a limit,” Daniel chuckles, reaching out for Richie but the boy flinches back, a slight frown on his face. “In 12 hours all the commands will be gone, once we established some trust I don’t have to command you, and you can be safe here, happy.” Daniel explains.</p><p>Richie keeps frowning, shrinking into himself on the spot. His mind swirled with the information. <em>It wouldn’t last forever? </em>That’s the only thing he could think about. <em>It would end… it would all end soon… he just had to get away.. away long enough for the command to run out. </em></p><p>Daniel shakes his head. “But that doesn’t matter now, we can play monopoly or a card game.”</p><p>“I don’t want to play any game, I just want to go home.” Richie bites back, glaring at Daniel. The man seems to be taken back for a moment, before a dark look crosses his face.</p><p>“I’ll let that slide today since I know your parents abused you.” Daniel growls, and Richie can feel his blood boiling.</p><p>“They don’t, you’re wrong!” Richie hisses, standing up quickly. The knife clattered to the ground, and Daniel winces. “You kidnapped me, I’m not going to thank you, ever. I just want to go home!” Richie shouts, breathing heavily. Daniel just glares at him, a tense silence spreading through the room.</p><p>Richie swallowed at the look, and slowly Daniel stood up, staring at him.</p><p>“I’ve been patient Richard but I’m not going to tolerate this disrespect.”</p><p>“As if I care.” Richie snaps back, and Daniel continues to glare at him.</p><p>“You will,” Daniel hisses, so low Richie can barely hear him. “Jump, jump as high as you can until I tell you to stop.” Richie felt the icy feeling spread through him faster than he could  anticipate, and before he knew it his knees bent and he was jumping, as high as he could like Daniel asked.</p><p>Daniel seemed smug, taking a few steps back to appreciate what he was seeing.</p><p>“Please stop!” Richie’s breath hitches, but Daniel shakes his head.</p><p>“Shut up,” He snaps, and Richie’s mouth snaps shut, jumping again, and again. “Well, I’m going to bed.” He announces, standing up and glancing at him before walking to the kitchen. Richie could already feel his limbs protesting, screaming at him to stop moving and just sit down on the couch.</p><p>But he couldn’t… And that scared him more than his encounter with Pennywise did, or perhaps should have. But he had never felt so scared as he did now, being <em>unable</em> to do anything but follow Daniel’s orders. He couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t fight back, couldn’t defend himself.</p><p>His eyes found Daniel, who was staring at him from the kitchen as he put the plate in the dishwasher. He closed the washer, smiling in satisfaction. His legs already started to burn, but he had no way of stopping.</p><p>“Good night, Trevor.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would love to know what you thought of the chapter!</p><p>I'm always down to chat, either here or on Tumblr (same username; Arithese). And stay safe everyone! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight TWs at the end, let me know if I need to add more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something prodding at his stomach, something hard and Richie gasps, pain suddenly exploding through his body. His stomach lunges, and he vomits over the floor.</p>
<p>“Ah crap,” A voice mutters above him but Richie couldn’t focus on the voice, could only feel his stomach heaving. “Here.” The voice continues, and Richie frowns, not understanding <em>what</em> the voice wanted from him but he soon felt something pushed against his lips, pushing into his mouth.</p>
<p>He vaguely recognised it as a straw, and he acted on instinct, sucking up the water. The liquid felt heavenly on his dry lips, filling his stomach.</p>
<p>“What the fuck happened?” Richie croaks as the straw was pulled away from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Glycogen deficiency probably, what was I thinking?” The voice mutters, and Richie blinks up to see Daniel kneeling down next to him, a concerned expression on his face. “Wait here.” Daniel says, and Richie almost whimpers as the man leaves him, feeling a jolt of panic go through him.</p>
<p>He twitched, limbs protesting. Everything hurt, and his stomach was desperately trying to contort again, repeal what was left in his stomach, which couldn’t have been much in the first place. Richie barely even noticed the smell, desperate eyes looking for Daniel as he quickly hurried back to him.</p>
<p>Daniel gently pulled him backwards, away from his own vomit and allowing him to lean back against him. Richie’s head swam, and he numbly stared at the piece of white bread that Daniel was offering him. He didn’t have the strength to lift his hands, and Daniel seemed to realise that, bringing the bread to his mouth.</p>
<p>Richie winced, but chewed nonetheless, food was more important right now it seemed, at least according to Daniel.</p>
<p>“Do you remember what happened?” Daniel murmurs behind him, and Richie frowns slightly, flashes of yesterday going through his head. Jump… He was jumping. And he couldn’t stop. Jump…. jump… jump. He remembered the agonising pain, the tears streaming down his face in endless rivers.</p>
<p>And he remembered his head swimming, legs giving out and crashing to the floor. He hisses, hands weakly lifting to his head and he could feel dried blood sticking to his head.</p>
<p>“We’ll fix that, I promise. I’m so so sorry Richard.” Daniel murmurs, wrapping his arms around him. <em>That</em> made Richie panic, and he jolts in the hug.</p>
<p>“Le’me go.” Richie whimpered, starting to thrash in his arms.</p>
<p>“Stop struggling.” Daniel quickly commands, and Richie can feel his limbs going still. Tears jumped in his eyes again, fresh ones replacing the dried tear tracks.</p>
<p>“Let me go.” Richie tried again, but he could feel himself slipping, head swirling again, and before he knew it, darkness overtook him.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Richie woke up in an unfamiliar room. He blinks, but he could see nothing but a blurry mess in front of him, and a figure sitting next to him on the bed.</p>
<p>“You’re awake!” Daniel’s voice was unmistaken, and Richie winced at it, wanting to shrink into the bed. “Here wait, lemme just-” He starts and before Richie knew it, his glasses were put on him, and the world suddenly focused again. He blinks a few times, glancing around the room.</p>
<p>It was the master bedroom, probably where Daniel slept. He was laying on a King bed, dark blue covers on them. There was a build in closet on the other side of the room, and a door to the bathroom directly to his left, and another door in the far left corner of the room. Leading to the hallway no doubt.</p>
<p>“You scared me there Richard.” Daniel eventually continues, but Richie didn’t react to him, glancing around the room until his eyes landed on the clock, telling him it was already 2PM, judging by the fact that it was still light outside. <em>He had been passed out for hours now, which also meant-</em></p>
<p>Richie moved before he knew what he was doing, tightening his fist and striking out. Daniel shouts in pain, stumbling backwards. Richie immediately jumped out of the bed, but his mind rushed, making him stumble. <em>Fuck</em>. He grit his teeth, blindly stumbling to the door and throwing it open.</p>
<p>He was right. He was standing in the same hallway. Stairs right in front of him, <em>his</em> room to his right. He didn’t wait, rushing to the stairs. He was almost halfway down when he heard it.</p>
<p>“Stop!” Daniel screamed and Richie could do nothing but <em>stop</em>. His breath hitches, fear coursing through him. <em>No no no no</em>. Richie sobbed, tears streaming down again even though he had <em>no</em> idea how he could still cry. “Turn around, walk back upstairs.” Daniel commanded, and Richie could do nothing but obey.</p>
<p>He turns around, eyes catching Daniels gaze. They looked pissed, but at the same time also compassionate, and Richie honestly didn’t know which one was worse. His skin had split open on his cheek, and he looked very dazed, holding his hand to his now bleeding nose. Richie swallowed thickly, reaching the end of the stairs.</p>
<p>“You’re just as stubborn as your mom-” Daniel growled, but freezing when he noticed what he said. He shook his head quickly. “Lay in your bed, don’t move and don’t make a sound.” Daniel grumbles, and Richie could just see him walk back into the master bedroom before his body moved to his bedroom.</p>
<p>It was still a mess of badly placed furniture, but the command was clear, and he slides into the bed, body freezing completely. <em>Don’t move and don’t make a sound</em>. So Richie could do nothing but lay there, mind swirling at what just happened. He had been <em>so</em> close… he could’ve….</p>
<p>Who was he kidding? He knew there was no way of escaping, not really. One command would’ve been enough, that wouldn’t just stop when he was out of the house. And Daniel would find him, would make others find him. Richie sobbed softly, trying desperately to stifle the sounds.</p>
<p>His chest tightened painfully as tears begged to be released, but he didn’t allow them to. The only thing he could still control about his own body right now it seemed like.</p>
<p>It seemed like hours before Daniel walked into his room, seemingly pleased that Richie indeed hadn’t moved.</p>
<p>“I’m going to forgive that little stunt of yours, but you will never do that again, understood?” Daniel asks, but Richie can’t even nod or speak up, not like Daniel was expecting an actual answers. He sighs, running his head through his curly hair. The bruise was starting to appear on his cheek, and there was still a little bit of blood visible from his nose.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you alone now, but you go downstairs at 6 for dinner.” Daniel ordered, reaching into his back pocket and taking out a small digital clock, placing it next to Richie’s bed on the nightstand. “Try to sleep for now, you hit your head pretty hard.” And then Daniel was gone, door closing behind him.</p>
<p>Richie could do nothing but lay there, eyes closing against his will as he tried to sleep. But Daniel couldn’t… he couldn’t control his mind, couldn’t stop his thoughts from raging and preventing him from falling asleep. And Richie could do nothing but listen to himself as his mind swirled and swirled.</p>
<p>He never fell asleep, but that didn’t even surprise him at all. And before he knew it a shrill sound went through the room, and Richie snapped his eyes open to see it was 6pm exactly. Richie carefully slipped out of the bed, feeling his legs move him down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Richard!” Daniel immediately called out, and Richie desperately glanced at the door. He just said downstairs… he just said downstairs. Richie turned to the front door. “Come here.” Daniel commanded, and Richie whimpered as his body turned around, walking over to Daniel’s voice.</p>
<p>“I made lasagne for you, sit down.” He says, and Richie does, sitting down on the chair in the kitchen table. “Dig in.” Daniel grins, putting down a plate for him and handing him the utensils. Richie followed the order, digging into the food, and he was surprised to find it taste… very good.</p>
<p>Richie swallowed the first bite, and his stomach rumbled, desperately asking for more.</p>
<p>“So Richard,” Daniel starts, taking a bite. “Tell me about yourself, pretend I’m a good friend.” Daniel orders, and Richie swallows, suddenly feeling his throat tighten.</p>
<p>“I have the best friends,” Richie starts, in his usual bubbly tone, and it made him sick. “There are 7 of us, and we call ourselves the Losers but they’re just the best. I’ve known Stan the longest, and I met Eds and Bill a little later at school, we’ve been best friends ever since.” Richie grins.</p>
<p>“And the rest?” Daniel inquires.</p>
<p>“Oh so it was just the four of us actually until a couple days ago. We found Ben after he was being chased, the same gang you rescued me from. And we patched him up, which is how we met Bev. And we also rescued Mike from the same gang but they’re awesome, and we instantly clicked.”</p>
<p>“Tell me more about this gang, why are they after you?” Daniel asks, and Richie would’ve glared if he could. <em>Pretend I’m a good friend</em>.</p>
<p>“They’ve been after us since we started school, Henry Bowers is like a few grades above us but he also had to redo the year two times so he’s a lot older than us. Patrick is much worse though, but we haven’t seen him since they attacked Ben, so we think IT got him.”</p>
<p>“Again with that fairy tale Richard? Aren’t you a little old to believe in that?” Daniel groans, but a light smile was on his face. <em>Pretend… pretend</em>.</p>
<p>“No it’s totally true!” Richie exclaims with a grin. “Look we saw it with our own eyes, Bill, Eds and I we went into that creepy junky house a few days ago. Eds got separated and broke his arm and he locked me into this room with clowns, but Bill saved me and then when we got to Eddie, IT w-was standing over him.” His voice wavered a little and he swallows thickly.</p>
<p>Daniel chuckles, shaking his head. “Your imagination never fails to amaze me son.” He falls silent for a moment, a dark look crossing his features before glancing at Richie. “Finish your meal.” He eventually orders, turning back to dinner himself. Richie does so quietly, finishing his plate and staring at it with a deafening silence.</p>
<p>Daniel eventually sighs, rubbing his head.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, it’s been a long day Richard.” Daniel apologises, shaking his head. “Please put these in the dishes for me and join me on the couch, we’ll just watch some TV tonight. And you will stay quiet.” Daniel says, standing up with another tired sigh and walking back to the living room.</p>
<p>Richie nodded, even though Daniel didn’t care or see it in the first place, picking up the plates and putting them in the dishwasher, before walking towards the living room and sitting down, eyes drawn to the television.</p>
<p>They watched in absolute silence for the rest of the evening.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The first thing Richie could feel was the absolute exhaustion that pulled at him. He lay there for a few seconds, but quickly enough the thundering in his head made itself known, and he groans softly, bringing a hand up to his forehead and wincing at the heat radiating from his head, which had to be even worse than he could feel.</p>
<p>It was clear what was going on, and he could feel his stomach turn, not out of physical sickness but at the thought of being so sick while he was here. Not that it really mattered much, he couldn’t anything anyways, but for some reason it was just so much worse. He was even more hopeless.</p>
<p>But he still slung his legs over the edge of the bed, groaning as his head swirled dangerously.</p>
<p><em>Come to my room when you wake up</em>.</p>
<p>He didn’t have a choice, he couldn’t even stay in bed even if he wanted to. He slowly stood up, taking a shaky step. His head spun dangerously, and he slapped a hand on top of his mouth as if it prevented him from vomiting. He took shaky steps, eyes closed as he searched with his hands.</p>
<p>He wanted to throw up, crash to the ground, anything other than walk. But he could do nothing but walk.</p>
<p>He slowly shuffled to the door, opening it and swallowing thickly. It wasn’t even a long distance towards the master bedroom, but it felt like ages until he reached the door, knocking softly. There was the sound of movement from the other side of the door, before it opened.</p>
<p>“Good mo-” Daniel starts, immediately gaping as he saw the state Richie was in. “Oh no, buddy, what happened?” Daniel coes, bringing a hand up to his forehead. Richie flinched, both from the change in temperature and just… Daniel.</p>
<p>Richie licked his lips, but he didn’t answer. Daniel didn’t make him, didn’t command him to talk. Daniel didn’t seem bothered by the lack of an answer though, glancing to the bathroom. Then before Richie knows it Daniel bends down, easily picking him up. Richie squeaks, eyes going wide.</p>
<p>“Fuc-”</p>
<p>“Don’t struggle.” Daniel frowns, and the outburst died on Richie’s tongue, too shocked at the way his limbs just seized. Daniel easily carries him to the bathroom, gently manoeuvring him between the door and setting him down on the toilet, lid closed. “Sit still.” Daniel says, and Richie watches with fearful eyes as Daniel allows water to run into the tub.</p>
<p>“Just lea-ve me al’ne.” Richie sputters, but Daniel shakes his head, not opening his mouth. His hand reaches under the stream, adjusting the temperature a little bit before squirting a good amount of bath soap</p>
<p>“We have to get that fever under control.” Daniel murmurs, putting another hand on Richie’s forehead, brushing back his hair.</p>
<p>“I just want to go home.” Richie whimpers, tears jumping into his eyes. He would take the empty house over Daniel any day, he just wanted… he wanted to go home, he wanted to get away from this man. Daniel shakes his head, hands feeling the water and smiling in satisfaction as it quickly filled up the entire tub.</p>
<p>Richie already knew it was coming, but that didn’t make it any easier when Daniel turned to him. “Take off your pyjamas and get in the tub.” Richie shakily complied, tugging off his shirt and pants. “Yes, everything, it’s nothing new Tr-... Richard.” Daniel orders, stopping for a moment and sighing.</p>
<p>Still he didn’t correct himself, and Richie’s face burned as he stepped out of the last piece of clothing, stepping into the tub. He has never been more grateful for the bubbles in the bath, but he still curls up completely, knees drawn to his chest, and arms wrapping around it as if it would protect himself.</p>
<p>“Stay still.” Daniel murmurs as he reaches for a sponge, squirting a generous amount of lotion on it and dipping it into the lukewarm water. Richie stays silent as Daniel gently scrubs his skin, and Richie squeezed his eyes shut, wincing when he realised himself leaning into the touch.</p>
<p>He didn’t dare speak up, just focusing on breathing, in and out in and out.</p>
<p>Daniel gently scrubbed at his skin, Richie just ignored him. Eyes closed as his mind swirled, the fever still very much coursing through his body. He slowly drifted off, allowing his mind to take him somewhere else, back to Derry. It couldn’t be his mom, she wouldn’t care, has never cared when he was sick.</p>
<p>It had to be his friends. Maybe Eddie had snuck in, and had seen him in his sick state. That was better, he preferred that. Bill would be in the other room with Stan probably, cleaning out his room, opening the windows because Eddie had told them to, stripping the bed of his sheets and replacing them with new ones.</p>
<p>Eddie reached for the hose, gently washing off all the soap off his body before reaching for a clean towel in the closet. Eddie gently but firmly held him up, wrapping the towel around his body. Richie just shivered, and Eddie tutted softly, rubbing his arms to get the water off him before helping him out of the tub.</p>
<p>He didn’t crack a joke, carefully helping him over to his room. Richie collapsed on the bed, and Eddie handed him clean underwear, and a fresh set of pyjamas. His limbs felt heavy as he put on his clothes before Eddie helped him into the bed, fresh sheets surrounding him and burying himself into them.</p>
<p>Richie quickly fell asleep, mind continuously swirling even when he was dreaming. They were weird, distorted, and not making any sense.</p>
<p>He blinks his eyes open, regretting it immediately. He groans, but there was no one around, all alone. His throat burned, desperate for water but he couldn’t get himself to move, stomach turning almost as if it was daring him to move. So he didn’t, closing his eyes again and falling into a restless sleep.</p>
<p>The next time he woke he felt a straw being pushed against his lips. He moved carefully, sucking greedily at the water. He drank, and drank, and then his stomach convulsed. Someone pushed him onto his side, and he threw up. Something moved, but he could barely comprehend what was happening.</p>
<p>Something cool was placed on his forehead, and Richie slumped, sighing in relief. He quickly drifted off again.</p>
<p>Richie carefully blinks, whimpering softly. There was a roaring in his ears, making it difficult to focus. Something was pushed again his mouth again, but it wasn’t a straw this time, and he felt a pill being pushed into his mouth before the straw followed soon after. Richie’s brow furrowed, but he swallowed the pill without question.</p>
<p>He drifted off before he could ask anything.</p>
<p>There was music, playing softly in his room. It was comforting, soothing. It was familiar, and Richie could feel his lips tugging slightly. The music continued to play, but blackness overtook him again.</p>
<p>People were murmuring above him, they sounded concerned, one almost furious. Something moved in the room, a door slamming, something scraping over the floor. Something cold touches his forehead, and he automatically leans in, feeling tears burn down his cheeks.</p>
<p>The touch was soft, comforting. And a hand settled on his cheek, before a pill got pushed past his lips and a familiar straw was pushed against his lips again. Richie greedily accepted, gulping down the liquid but all too quickly it was taken away. Richie whined, trying to get it back.</p>
<p>He blacked out before it did.</p>
<p>Richie blinked his eyes open, staring at the blurry world in front of him. His head felt clearer, and he shakily reached for the bed stand beside him. His fingers found his glasses, and he puts them on his face, blinking warily as the world came into focus. He was in Trevor’s room again, or still.</p>
<p>It was dark outside he noticed, curtains drawn but no light coming through them. So he had to have been sleeping for a long time. Richie glances to the side, seeing the digital clock next to him still, showing him it was almost midnight. Richie lay there for a moment, not really knowing <em>what</em> to do.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to move anyways, but he didn’t have to wait long. Footsteps could be heard going up the stairs, and Richie tenses just seconds before the door opened. Richie blinked warily, but it was too late to pretend to be asleep, and he was wearing his glasses anyways, so nobody would believe it.</p>
<p>“You’re awake!” Daniel gasps, rushing to his side. “I was so worried Richard, you have no idea.” Daniel mutters, running a hand through his hair. Richie whimpered, looking away from him and just closing his eyes. Luckily his body took pity on him, and he fell asleep with Daniel soothing him.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It was light again when Richie blinked his eyes open, and Richie quickly reached out for his glasses, feeling around blindly before he found them again, putting them on. Richie sniffled, nose uncomfortably stuffed and he slowly sits up, allowing his head to rest on his hands to slowly get used to the change.</p>
<p>His head rushed uncomfortably, and he whimpers, shuddering.</p>
<p>But the feeling quickly disappeared, leaving him slightly lightheaded. Richie takes a deep breath, pushing himself off the bed. His legs felt a little shaky, but it was manageable, and he slowly stumbled to the door, opening it. The house was silent, and for a moment Richie could only stand there.</p>
<p>There wasn’t a sound, not the TV, not someone rummaging in the kitchen, just nothing. The door to the master’s bedroom was open, but no one was inside, lights off. And it was light outside. Richie felt his heart jump slightly, but he immediately pushed down the hope… it couldn’t be. he wouldn’t just…</p>
<p>Richie shook his head, gnawing at his lip. Only one way to find out….</p>
<p>There hadn’t been any commands, there wasn’t anything int he back of his mind, it had been too long, he had been out long enough for the command to wear off probably. So Richie took advantage of that, walking down the stairs as silently as he could, almost not even daring to take a breath.</p>
<p>His body still shook, and he felt faint all over but he could walk, and that was enough for now. He shivered as his bare feet touched the ground, turning to the door. There was no sound, no one to sto-</p>
<p>“Richard.” A voice says, and Richie whirls around, eyes widening. Immediately he took a step back, ready to bolt when he saw it wasn’t Daniel. “Richard don’t!” And then Richie’s eyes seemed to finally notice the knife that was in her hands, and Richie felt himself freeze at the sight.</p>
<p>The woman had long black hair, eyes wide as her hand shook, knife pressing into her neck.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Richie croaks, wincing as his throat protests.</p>
<p>“He said to kill myself if you went outside,” The woman whimpers. “Please.” Richie feels as if he had been punched in the gut, and his eyes desperately look at the front door. He was so close… so close to freedom. And yet, he couldn’t…</p>
<p>“Please I have a family.” The woman tried, more desperately this time, tears rolling down her eyes. Richie swallows thickly, glancing at the door one more time, just once he allowed himself to imagine for just a split second, before he sighed miserably, hanging his head low and stepping away from the door.</p>
<p>The woman seemed visibly relieved, a hesitant smile appearing on her face. Richie understood, understood the inability to truly be happy, to truly be relieved.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Richie asks instead, steadying himself on the wall with shaky arms. “Are you allowed to move somewhere else?” Richie adds quickly, but the woman shakes her head, knife still pressed against her throat.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t go anywhere, I had to watch the door and kill myself if you left the house.” The woman whimpers, pleading eyes looking at him. “And I had to kill myself if you tried to take the knife.” The woman almost hesitantly adds, and Richie actually scoffs at that. Because of course Daniel had thought about that.</p>
<p>“I won’t do that… I promise.” Richie croaks, taking a few steps away from the door as a way to assure the woman that he wasn’t leaving. He breathes out as he lowers himself, sitting on the stairs. His head still spun, and he felt shaky all over, almost as if he was going to pass out any time.</p>
<p>“Sabrina.” The woman eventually sighs, and Richie frowns, glancing at her. “That’s my name, Sabrina. But most people just call me Bree.” She clarifies.</p>
<p>“I’m usually the one to come up with the nicknames.” Richie tries to joke, but his voice was croaky, clogged by both by the sickness and the tears. But Bree seems to appreciate it nevertheless, releasing a shaky smile.</p>
<p>“I would love to hear mine one day.” She breathes out. “Daniel already told me your name, Richard.” She adds, and Richie scrunches up his nose, shivering.</p>
<p>“Please call me Richie,” He croaks, and she nods soundlessly. “But seriously, who are you, why are you here?”</p>
<p>“I’m a nurse, Daniel called me yesterday, said his son was really sick. He promised t pay me and he sounded so worried about you. You hadn’t been conscious for almost 24 hours and he was freaking-”</p>
<p>“Hold up.” Richie interrupts sharply, eyes widening. “Yesterday? How long have I been sick?” Bree looks at him with worried eyes, sighing.</p>
<p>“You got sick on in the night of Monday to Tuesday, it’s Thursday right now.” She says, and Richie was sure he would’ve stumbled if he hadn’t already been sitting down. He had been out for over 2 days now? <em>Fuck</em>. That was the only though that came to mind, he had been out for so long..</p>
<p>It had already been 5 days since he was taken. Daniel found him Sunday morning, that meant… Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday… 4 days. He had been missing for four days now. Richie brings a hand to his head, staring down at the floor in disbelief.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Richie asks softly, not really sure what he meant himself.</p>
<p>“It was the stress probably, I didn’t really get it until I got to know… about Daniel and what he could do. Your body… it had been put through so much and it gave in.” Bree explains softly, and Richie would almost forget that the knife was still pressing against her throat. “I was afraid you’d die.”</p>
<p>Richie stared numbly at her, but he found that he didn’t quite care about the latter part. Or maybe he just wasn't surprised to hear it, but his mind couldn’t seem to care for now, only focusing on the first part. He had barely eaten in the last few days, Daniel had made him jump for hours and hours until he passed out.</p>
<p>All the stress he felt from being in this home, from not having any control over his own body…</p>
<p>And the whole situation with Pennywise before he was taken. The utter terror he had felt in Bill’s barn that day, the excruciating fear in the Well house, the horror he felt when he found his missing poster, painfully ironic now he was <em>actually </em>taken. Seeing Pennywise for sure, the fear of losing Eddie.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been able to eat or sleep well ever since, and clearly it had all caught up to him.</p>
<p>“Richie are you okay?” Bree asks softly, and Richie laughs humourlessly, looking up at her. The whole situation was just…. “He’s not your dad, is he?” She asks and Richie shakes his head.</p>
<p>“He thinks he’s keeping me safe from my actual parents, and these town bullies.” Richie mumbles softly, wiping at his eyes.</p>
<p>“Is he?” Bree asks. “Not that I’m siding with him, I’m just trying to understand his mind. Maybe we can get out if we do.” Bree hurriedly explains, swallowing thickly.</p>
<p>“My parents… aren’t around much, but they’re not hurting me. And he can just as easily tell off Henry, but he doesn’t.” Richie speaks up, shivering slightly. It would’ve been so much better if Daniel had made Henry jump off the quarry, or did something else with his powers, but no… of course he didn’t.</p>
<p>Because Daniel wanted <em>him</em>, for himself.</p>
<p>“It makes sense, he seems so concerned about you, as if you were really his son.”</p>
<p>“He had one, Trevor. I think he died recently.”</p>
<p>“That explains how frantic he was, he probably associates you with him. I mean the way he hugged you… it was so clear.” Bree murmured, more to herself now. Richie lowers his gaze, brows furrowing, before hesitantly standing up. “What are you doing?” Bree asks anxiously, following Richie with her eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Richie draws out hesitantly. “But it’s better if you don’t know.” He adds quickly, rushing over to the kitchen and  opening the first drawer. He glances up, staring at the knife set on the counter, with one knife already missing from it, but no, it would be too obvious...he would see it.</p>
<p>“Richie, please.” Bree pleads, and Richie turns around, grasping the sharp knife from the drawer in his hand. It was smaller, but it was sharp. He glancing towards her.</p>
<p>“I promise I’m not leaving, but you have to trust me on this.” Richie murmurs. “I never came down okay?” Richie says, rushing upstairs before Bree could protest. His mind swam and he collided with the wall for a moment, hissing in pain but he pushed it away, scrambling up the last set of stairs.</p>
<p>He climbs into the bed, ignoring how relieved he felt as he did so, finally resting his throbbing head. His hand tightened around the handle of the knife, glasses on the nightstand again.</p>
<p>Now he could do nothing but wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's see how that turns out.... </p>
<p>Also; this week I've been so busy but would you guys be down for an extra chapter somewhere next week?</p>
<p>TW: Vomit and threat of suicide under mind control.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay extra chapter because I'm impatient and because of the whole situation right now. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie couldn’t even sleep even if he wanted to. His heart was beating in his chest, too loud, too erratic. His body was begging him to relax, but his muscles were locked up uncomfortably. The fever he no doubt still had did <em>not</em> help at all either and he could only pray that Daniel would come back home soon.</p><p>One way or the other, however it would turn out. He couldn’t handle the stress of what was to come. But the moment he heard the front door open, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Richie could hear faint voices from downstairs but he couldn’t hear what they said, could barely hear them being there.</p><p>And before Richie could rethink his plan, he hears someone walk up the stairs. He should’ve brought more knives, hid them, build a stash to defend himself with. But he could barely think straight at the moment.</p><p>Richie could swear he would shit his pants when he heard a soft knock. He shut his eyes, trying to get himself to relax. The moment Daniel would be close enough…. he’d go for the neck, prevent him from shouting any more commands. It was the only way.</p><p>“Richard,” Daniel spoke, and Richie winces inwards. The voice was stern, not at all what Richie expected. He thought Daniel would be worried, concerned maybe. But not cold. “Open your eyes Richard, I know you’re awake.” Daniel grumbles and Richie could do nothing but obey, snapping his eyes open.</p><p>The figure of Daniel was blurry without his glasses, but he knew who was standing in the door opening, there was no doubt about it.</p><p>“Show me the knife Richard, I’m not in the mood for games.” Daniel huffs, and Richie can feel his stomach flip at that, body freezing. How did he-? But before he could finish the thought even his body moved, revealing the knife he had hidden. Daniel sighs, looking down. “Hand me the knife.” He says coldly, walking over to him and holding up his hand.</p><p>Richie could do nothing but comply, placing the knife in Daniel’s open hand. Limb trembling ever so slightly, and Richie had no idea whether that was from fear or from exhaustion.</p><p>“Don’t think I'm going to let that slide, but I won’t punish you now because you’re obviously still ill.” Daniel grumbles, quite literally looking down at Richie. “Now get out of bed and follow me, I brought food.” Daniel finishes, already turning around. Richie’s body scrambles out of the bed, following Daniel.</p><p>At the mention of food, his stomach rumbled. And he put a hesitant hand on his stomach at the sound. He was hungry, but at the same time he had no appetite or desire to eat something. Not like he had any choice at the end of the day.</p><p>He quietly passed Bree on the way to the living room, who was now standing in the kitchen, unpacking the dishwasher with fearful eyes, a line of blood on her neck, the knife discarded on the counter top. <em>I’m sorry</em>, Richie mouthed but he could only follow Daniel, unable to see her reply.</p><p>“Sit down, Sabrina, get us our food.” Daniel ordered, and Richie followed, sitting down. “Tell me, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better,” Richie croaks, and Daniel raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Check him over after he’s done, in the meantime keep cleaning the kitchen.” Daniel waves off Bree after she hands them both their food, and she nods shakily. Her eyes caught Richie’s for a moment, but there was no blame in them, just understanding and pity for him, and Richie could feel a weird sense of relief.</p><p>Richie ate in silence, forcing himself to swallow the Chinese food Daniel had given him, but it tasted like nothing, and his stomach protested, begging him to stop. He didn’t even manage to finish a third before he looked away.</p><p>“I can’t, I’ll throw it up if I eat more.” Richie whimpered softly, and Daniel’s eyes softened at that, nodding.</p><p>“That’s okay, you can put it away. Sabrina, see if he’s okay.” Daniel ordered, and immediately Bree did so, rushing over to him with a medkit, clicking it open. Richie just stared in silence as Bree checked him over like Daniel had asked. She checked his temperature, which was over a 100 degrees Fahrenheit.</p><p>She took other tests as well, checking his pulse, checking his responsiveness. Richie just endured it silently, staring at Bree with tears brimming in his eyes. Bree smiles at him hesitantly, picking up his wrist to check his pulse again. It was unnecessary, Richie knew that, but the touch was comforting.</p><p>“Don’t keep me waiting here, what is wrong with him?” Daniel snaps, and Bree swallows thickly, gaze lingering for just a moment before turning towards Daniel.</p><p>“His fever is coming down but he still has one. He needs a lot of rest, and food that isn’t too upsetting.”</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“Chicken soup is good, fruits, yoghurt, broccoli…” Bree trails off, and Daniel scoffs.</p><p>“Well go get it!” Daniel shouts, and Bree winces, standing up and grabbing her jacket. “Tell me what you’re doing.” Bree turns back to Daniel, fearful eyes.</p><p>“You don’t have it at home, I will have to go to the store.” Bree whispers, and Daniel sighs again, shaking his head.</p><p>“Fine, walk to the grocery store and buy it.” Daniel says, standing up and walking over to Bree, grabbing her face. Bree whispers. “But do <em>not</em> arouse any suspicion. Do not act out, do not alarm anyone. Don’t find any loopholes, because I will punish you for it.” Daniel growls, pushing some cash in her hands.</p><p>Bree nods hurriedly, glancing at Richie for a split second before leaving the house. Daniel sighs, running his hand through his hair and walking over to him.</p><p>“It’s so hard to come by good workers nowadays.” Daniel mutters, grabbing a blanket from the couch and walking over to Richie to wrap it around him. Richie flinches, but stays still. “We’ll watch TV for the rest of the day, you need your rest, lay down.” And Richie did, moving until he was laying down on the couch, staring at the screen.</p><p>Daniel sat down on the chair near Richie’s head, turning on the TV.</p><p>Richie had no choice but to watch it, but eventually, before Bree even came back, he fell asleep.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>“No John I’ll be home soon, I promise.” A gentle voice woke up Richie, and he blinks his eyes open, face scrunching up slightly.</p><p>“Finally awake?” He heard Daniel murmur, and Richie’s eyes immediately snap towards Daniel, who was leaning against the desk, arms over each other and glaring at him.</p><p>“The kid was very sick, I couldn’t just leave him. But he’s getting better, either today or tomorrow.” Bree continues, and only then does Richie notice she was in the same room, a phone pressed against her ear, and shuffling around the room slightly. Her eyes landed on him for a moment, and a small smile appeared.</p><p>It didn’t quite reach her eyes, but it was genuine.</p><p>She chuckles, a forced sound. “Yes I’m getting paid a lot, we can take the kids to Disneyland if we want.” Richie’s eyes travel to Daniel, frowning slightly.</p><p>“I’m not a monster Richard.” Daniel mutters, turning to Bree again. Richie’s brain racked, trying to make sense of the situation around him. He was in his bed again, that much he knew, but the why and how seemed to be unknown to him for the moment. He sucks in a deep breath, feeling it much easier than it had been.</p><p>And then he suddenly seemed to realise. He had been sick, quite badly as well. He had been sleeping a lot, but he hadn’t remembered much after falling asleep watching TV. He could recall bits and pieces. Bree coming back and feeding him some chicken soup, which had felt wonderful on his throat.</p><p>But he had gone to sleep soon afterwards. The next day Daniel had left again for the entire day, leaving Bree and Richie alone for the day with explicit orders. <em>Don’t do anything to escape or get rescued</em>. But neither of them even dared, the threat of Daniel punishing the other all too clear.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you have a family?” Richie asks softly, glancing up from where he was huddled in his blankets. Bree smiled sadly, nodding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A husband and two kids,” Bree murmurs, brushing her hand through his wet locks. They had been free to roam the house, and Richie was in desperate need of a shower. He had still been too weak to stand for long, but Richie hadn’t minded Bree there with him. She was gentle, caring. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was considerate about what he wanted, and most importantly, she couldn’t order him around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are they like?” Richie whispers, leaning into the touch slightly. Bree sighs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My husband’s name is John, and he’s the best. We met in college when I was like 23 I think. He was my first real relationship, and we’ve been together ever since. We moved to Derry because he grew up here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And your kids?” Richie asks, voice still slightly scratchy. </em>
</p><p>They had talked for hours until Daniel had come back, way too soon. Richie must’ve fallen asleep again. Richie was pretty sure it was still the same day, judging by the same clothes Daniel was wearing, and how his pillow seemed damp from his hair.</p><p>“Yes… yes John… I gotta go now, he woke up… yes I promise… love you too… bye.” Bree finishes, ending the call and shutting off her phone.</p><p>“I told you I would let you call him, I’m a man of my words after all.” Daniel says, and Bree scowls at him, turning to Richie instead. “Richard I’ll be gone for the day, there is some business I need to attend to this afternoon, you will spend the day with Sabrina. Either of you, do <em>not</em> try to escape or get rescued. Understand?” Daniel orders.</p><p>Both Bree and Richie nods quickly, and Daniel tuts, standing up quickly and leaving the room again. They both wait, listening to the sounds downstairs, the sound of keys, the door closing, but it wasn’t until they heard the car drive off that they dared to move.</p><p>The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, Bree had cooked a simple dinner for Richie that he could stomach, and they ended up upstairs again, in Richie’s bedroom.</p><p>“He’s going to make me leave now you’re better.” Bree whispers softly, fingers tugging at the knots in his hair. It was starting to curl more and more every day it seemed like. Richie’s glasses were on the nightstand, he didn’t need them right now, content with closing his eyes and drifting off.</p><p>“You can’t leave me here.” Richie whimpered, but he knew… he knew there was no way Daniel would let her go. He wouldn’t risk it… right?</p><p>“He’s threatening my family, I can’t let him… I love them too much.” Bree whimpers, and Richie nods hesitantly, not having the energy to argue with her. He understood her choice, and he knew he would’ve made the same one if he had been in her shoes. He would never choose himself over her, but if it came down to her or the Losers….</p><p>And he didn’t want to argue with her knowing that it was the last day.</p><p>It had only been a day, just a little over 24 hours that he had met her, but she was like a lifeline for him right now. Another person trapped in the same hell as he was, a person to talk to, a person to comfort and take comfort in. And he realised that he didn’t want her to go, he didn’t want to be alone again.</p><p>Tears jumped in his eyes, and he could do nothing but curl into her embrace, crying softly. Bree just held him, rubbing his back and whispering words into his ear. He cried softly for hours it seemed like, but he knew it wasn’t that long. Until suddenly the door to his room opened and Daniel was standing there.</p><p>“Get up Sabrina, you’re leaving.” Daniel states bluntly, and Bree nods, untangling herself from him. She couldn’t even… she couldn’t even say goodbye. “Go downstairs and wait there, don’t move an inch.” He told her, and she walked past him, going downstairs. Daniel’s eyes landed on him.</p><p>Richie whimpered, shrinking back into himself. “I hate you.” He hisses, but Daniel didn’t seem bothered by it, shaking his head.</p><p>“You tell me that pretty much every week.” He mutters. “Don’t move until I tell you to, and don’t make a sound.”</p><p>Daniel was gone before he could even question it, and he felt his body seize, mouth snapping shut and he could just lay there. There were sounds, pleads. He could only listen, couldn’t even cover his ears as he could hear Bree’s crying, and then.. Richie knew it was coming but he didn’t expect it to be so… anticlimactic.</p><p>He had expected something loud, a gunshot maybe, but that would’ve been too obvious. Maybe a scream from her, but that would be too obvious as well, and he had probably told her not to make a sound. Or maybe he had made her to it herself… the ultimate revenge, but it seemed so anti-climactic.</p><p>But the silence was deafening; he was alone again.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>“It’s entirely on me I guess, I should have never given you so much freedom, so much trust.” Daniel mutters, looking at Richie continued to work. There was a layer of sweat lingering on his forehead, hands trembling ever so slightly to show he still wasn’t completely okay. But Daniel didn’t seem to care.</p><p>Richie had almost forgotten about his escape attempt, with the knife. But of course Daniel hadn’t forgotten, he had told Richie he would just wait until he was well enough again.</p><p>“You’re sick.” Richie spat, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the screwdriver in his hand, twisting and twisting.</p><p>“Such a little spitfire.” Daniel barked out a laugh, and Richie grit his teeth. He continued to twist, until the last screw of the lock was in place, and Richie sags with relief now that he was finally done. There were a total of 5 rooms upstairs, or maybe even six depending on how you counted.</p><p>There was the master bedroom, with the bathroom attached to it, located at the far right corner when looking from above. Then there was his room in the far left corner, an extra guest room below that, a shared bathroom attached to the hallway in the middle of the lower wall, and this extra room.</p><p>The room was in the lower right corner of the room, and Richie had only been here once. It was a bare room, cold even. There was a washing machine and a dryer, and a lot of junk that was laying around, and now an important new addition, the chain ring that was bolted to the wall.</p><p>“Good job Richard.” Daniel praised, and Richie cringed at that, trying to shrug off the hand he places on his shoulder. Daniel didn’t seem bothered. “Now get up.” He suddenly snaps, anger all too evident on his face.</p><p>Richie couldn’t refuse him, and his legs slowly stood up, glancing at Daniel. “Now what?” He snaps, fury burning in his stomach. He didn’t understand where it was coming from, and Daniel didn’t seem at all bothered by his defiance, chuckling.</p><p>“Chain yourself to that ring, both your wrists.” Daniel orders, and Richie swallows thickly. But his body moves before he can protest even. He can feel his legs move, walking him into the room and he picks up the chains before he can comprehend it himself. He hooks the chain through the ring, attaching cuffs on either side.</p><p>“Chain them above your head Richard.” Daniel quickly orders, and Richie nods numbly, sitting down on the ground and reaching up. The first cuff closes around his wrist quickly, and Richie’s breath hitches at the last one closes as well, and he’s trapped… chained to the wall with Daniel grinning at him.</p><p>Daniel walks over to him, crouching down and cupping his cheek.</p><p>“I’m sorry Trevor, but you need to learn. And I can’t trust you anymore.” He murmurs, and Richie spits in his face before he can realise how terrible that idea was. Daniel flinches, recoiling from him. He wiped at his face, glaring at Richie, but Richie glares right back, angry tears pushing behind his eyes.</p><p>“You will regret that,” Daniel growls, picking up the keys to the handcuffs that were still on the ground, and standing up. “Do not move or make a sound, I will be back for your tomorrow.” He scowls, hanging the key on the broken nail near the door before he leaves the room, lock closing from the outside.</p><p>Darkness overwhelms Richie, but he can’t do anything, he can’t move.. he can’t scream. He feels tears prickle even more, almost hurting him. And before he knew it, they were falling.</p><p>All the windows were taped up, leaving barely any light, and Richie shivered, the cold temperature seemingly dropping and dropping, but he knew that that wasn’t the case. Richie could do nothing but wait, praying that Daniel would come back sooner, and that he wouldn’t be left alone for the entire night.</p><p>Even if he knew Daniel totally would.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>She sighed, running a hand over her face as she watched the family in front of her with wary eyes. She knew it was him, but she didn’t know who the other boy next to him was. And to be fair, she only knew the first boy because they had told her his name, and <em>he</em> was the reason she was here today.</p><p>She felt like a fraud, like a bad villain in a shitty movie pretending to be someone she wasn’t. But it had to be done, they had to know. And she knew they would never give these kids the information. So she waited at the door, still unsure on what to tell them. She jolts slightly as the parents move.</p><p>But she frowns slightly as she sees the two boys staying behind, crying softly. She glances around, but no one was around, and she hesitantly stood up, walking up to the two boys. “Do you want anything to drink, or to eat?” She asks softly, and the first boy, Bill Denbrough looks up, glancing at her.</p><p>His eyes were red, filled with tears. But honestly, who could blame him? He had just identified his dead little brother.</p><p>“Water?” He croaks, and Sabrina nods. She pushes down the shame she felt in manipulating him, but she couldn’t just… she couldn’t just accept it right? She couldn’t just let Richie stay there. She grabs a glass of water, bringing it back to the boy.</p><p>“Were we…-” He starts softly, clearing his throat. “Was G-Georgie the last?” Bill whispers. She noticed he had a stutter, and she smiled softly when she realised that it didn’t seem to bother him. But she could feel her gut churn, how much would she hurt these two boys? Would it be worth it?</p><p>Daniel was monitoring her, she knew that. He had people scouting her, and if she did anything suspicious…. her family would pay. But nobody would question her being here right? This was her job.. she worked here.. just a different location.</p><p>“We’re almost done yes, there are two more girls to be identified but after that we can finally close the case, and hopefully give everyone closure.” She explains softly. “I know I told your family before but if you need any resources about dealing with this, I am here to help, even if you don’t want your parents to know, it’s all confidential, I promise.”</p><p>She couldn’t just say it, it would be suspicious… so she could only hope-</p><p>“N-No I’m okay, I think.” Bill whispers with a shake of his head and Sabrina smiled, glancing at the other boy… <em>say something, please</em>.</p><p>“It appears so.” She whispers, face contorting.</p><p>“When did the Toziers come back?” The smaller boy whispers, and Sabrina feels her heart jump. “I didn’t see a car when we were driving past, so how could they have-?” The boy trails off, but it was enough for now.</p><p>“They didn’t, we haven’t been able to reach them.” Sabrina answers, trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>“H-How can you c-close the case without them identifying R-R… Richie?” Bill asks, and Sabrina blinks, these boys… they were incredibly smart. She had expected that they needed some more pushing it the right direction.</p><p>“There is no body for them to identify boys.” She speaks up, and the boys look at each other immediately. “Henry Bowers must have disposed of the body completely, rumour had it that he chased Richie out of the arcade that day he went missing, Henry probably killed him before he could take him back to the sewers.”</p><p>She knew it wasn’t true, and she hoped…. but the look on the boys’ faces told her enough.</p><p><em>They finally knew Richie was still alive</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaannnd Sabrina is alive! Do I need to stop getting attached to useless OCs? Yes. Will I ever stop? Nope. </p><p>Eh she won't really be important in the story itself from now on, but she did tip off Eddie and Bill that Richie might still be alive, which is of course the driving force of the story. </p><p>Also; next chapter will be the chapter where Stan comes in! (oh boy). </p><p>Stay safe everyone, and see you next Saturday! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie was shaking, chains rattling ever so slightly at every spasm that ran through his body. He could only wait for Daniel to come, unable to speak, unable to move, try and escape. Not like any of it mattered. He knew he would never be able to get away, not when Daniel was still alive.</p><p>It seemed to last a lifetime, but eventually the familiar sound of Daniel’s footsteps were heard, and Richie was disgusted by the sense of relief he felt when Daniel came closer. The door unlocked, the lock <em>he</em> had installed, and the door opened. Light fell into the room and Richie blinks furiously.</p><p>“Good morning.” Daniel greets, walking into the room. Richie turned his head away, away from Daniel. <em>Don’t move and don’t make a sound until I come back</em>. He had come back… so he was allowed to move again. But also talk, not like he was planning on doing that. He wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.</p><p>“Oh don’t be like that, you really aren’t a morning person huh?” Daniel muses, taking the keys off the nail and walking over to him.  Richie still kept his head turned away as Daniel unlocked his restraints and Richie immediately brought his arms down, hissing in pain as blood rushed through his arms.</p><p>He silently stood up, knowing what Daniel wanted from him. He would rather do it on his own than be forced to do so.</p><p>Daniel smiled at him, and Richie felt sick to his stomach at that, glaring right back at him. He wouldn’t give him any satisfaction out of him.</p><p>“Oh don’t be like that now.” Daniel whines, and Richie can’t do anything but stop glaring.  </p><p>“Drop dead.” He mutters, and Daniel sighs, turning around.</p><p>“Get ready and come downstairs to eat breakfast.” He just says before walking out of the room, leaving Richie alone. The curly haired boy was left trembling slightly, staring in the distance as he watched Daniel go downstairs, hair still damp from the showers. Richie eventually walks over to the bathroom on the other side of the hallway.</p><p>He’s almost afraid to glance into the mirror, but he does so anyways. He stares at himself numbly, swallowing thickly. He looked sick, even if he knew that wasn’t the case. He had always been thing but now it seemed like every last reserve had been melted away in the last now almost two weeks.</p><p>Richie whimpered, bowing his head for a moment.</p><p>Had it really been that long already? He didn’t even know… didn’t even know if he wanted to know. But it was the only thing that had kept him sane. Keeping track of how long it had been. July 16th, Sunday… that’s when he had been taken, it was the 28th right now, almost two weeks.</p><p>Richie sighs shakily, running his hands over his face before reluctantly getting downstairs, and walking over to the kitchen. Daniel beamed at him the moment he sat down, but Richie kept his head down. Daniel had put some milk and cereal on the table, but nothing seemed appetising to him.</p><p>It all made him want to throw up.</p><p>“Are we doing this again Richard?” Daniel sighs, looking at Richie from the other side of the table. “I can just make you eat it anyways, you know that right?” He adds, and Richie glares at him.</p><p>“Then do it fucker, I don’t care.” Richie mutters angrily, shoving the food away from him. Daniel’s look darkens.</p><p>“I told you already, I wouldn’t.” Daniel says, and Richie’s frown deepens..</p><p>“Oh sure, you will order me to chain myself up, to smile at you, not to talk back when it’s convenient to you, and on top of that you made me memorise a list of fucking house rules; don’t try to escape, don’t try and get rescued, don’t hurt you. But sure, thank you so much for not making me fucking eat breakfast.” Richie spits out, and Daniel stares at him.</p><p>Richie swallowed thickly as he saw Daniel’s hand tighten around his spoon, bending it slightly.</p><p>“Don’t test me today boy.” Daniel grinded his teeth, shaking slightly on the spot.</p><p>“Fuck that!” Richie screams, stomach turning but he instantly knew he fucked up when Daniel looks up at him.</p><p>“Go sit against the wall.” Daniel orders, and Richie pales. His body moves before he can protest, and he knew there was no way he could deny the request.</p><p>“No wait please!” Richie cries out, wincing as his back his the wall and he slid down until he was ‘sitting’ down. Instantly he could feel the pressure build in his thighs and his eyes widen, looking at Daniel with a pleading look. “Please I’m sorry, don’t do this again, please.” He could feel himself shaking.</p><p>Pure panic flooding his system, almost overriding it it seemed like. He couldn’t... he couldn’t make him do this… not again, not now, not so soon.</p><p>“Shut up.” Daniel rolls his eyes, and Richie’s mouth immediately snapped shut, gently shaking still. “If I don’t come back before that, you can get down after exactly 1 hour.” Richie wanted to cry, tears burning in his eyes as he watched desperately how Daniel stood up, putting everything back in the kitchen.</p><p>He tried to scream, but no sound came through his closed mouth or even past his throat. <em>Shut up</em>. Tears jumped in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.</p><p><em>Please please</em>, <em>don’t leave me</em>. Daniel didn’t even look at him once, an annoyed look on his face as he reached for his jacket, putting it on before walking towards the front door. Dread filled Richie and before he knew it, the front door closed, locking.</p><p><em>No… god fucking damnit</em>. Richie wanted to scream, cry, anything. But he couldn’t do anything but sit there, legs starting to shake. But it didn’t matter, no matter how much he wanted to get down, he couldn’t. The command was in his system, with no way out until Daniel wanted it.</p><p>He could feel the familiar burn starting, from his thighs, through his entire body. And he knew… from experience.. that it would start to hurt all too soon, before Daniel would come back. Richie put his head back, closing his eyes and just trying to… <em>breathe</em>. In and out, in and out.</p><p>It didn’t help with the pain, and it kept intensifying, his body begging for him to get down from his position but he <em>couldn’t</em>.</p><p>More tears started to stream down his face, which only made him cry even harder ironically. He didn’t <em>want</em> to cry, he didn’t want to be here to begin with. The first time Daniel did this he had tried to forget, think about being at school, it would be P.E. and Eddie would sit on the side-lines because of his asthma.</p><p>But he would be <em>there</em>, supporting him as their teacher would make them do this.</p><p>But that was just 5 minutes at most… something Richie could barely do even. It was 5 minutes, it was with people he trusted, it was his own free will… neither of those things applied right now. And it was terrifying.</p><p>The ticking of the clock was the only comfort he could take, a small comfort. Like finding out you didn’t break all your bones, but one was left intact. The clock continued to tick… tick… and <em>tick</em>. Every ticking sound showed him that he was closer and closer to Daniel coming back, or to an hour passing.</p><p>And he was disgusted by the fact that he <em>wanted </em>Daniel to come back.</p><p><em>No he didn’t want him to come back, he wanted this to be over </em>he told himself, and not even a whimper was allowed past his lips. He just sat there, shaking increasing with every <em>tick</em>.</p><p>Sweat was trickling down the side of his face, and his body <em>screamed</em> at him, begging that he would change positions and just sit down. Richie just cried silently, the only thing he was able to do. His body working against his own will and pushing the tears past his eyelids and causing them to stream down.</p><p>The tears almost seemed to burn him, but he couldn’t stop them.</p><p><em>Tick, tick.. tick….. tick</em>.</p><p>Richie immediately crashed to the ground the moment an hour had passed. A sob tears out of his throat, crying loudly. He heaves, just lying there. He didn’t care about it being uncomfortable, limbs folded underneath him, all he could feel was the bliss of <em>finally</em> being able to let his muscles rest.</p><p>They shook beneath him, but Richie ignored it, biting his lip so hard he could taste blood as he just lay there, crying soundly for the first time in the past hour.</p><p>He couldn’t… he couldn’t do this anymore. Richie sobbed softly, twisting and curling into himself, burying his face in between his legs. He wanted to go home. He would much rather spend his days in silence, wondering why his parents didn’t care, why they didn’t care about him like Da-.</p><p>Richie freezes, immediately shaking the thought from his head. His stomach coiled, and he almost felt the urge to throw up.</p><p>He lay there for a moment, until the tears didn’t want to come anymore. He slowly uncurled himself, scrambling upwards until he was sitting down. He shakily wiped at his tears from under his glasses, taking them off as well and staring down at them with a numb expression, before putting them on again.</p><p>His legs almost didn’t want to support his weight anymore, but he forced himself to stand up. He glances around for a moment, not really sure <em>what</em> to do. He stares out of the window, vision slightly blurry. How long had it been since he had been outside for the last time? He hadn’t been outside since he got here.</p><p>12 days without any sun… 12 days of being cooped up here.</p><p>He takes a shuddering breath, glancing down at the drawer and hesitantly pulling it out. There was a wide variety of knives in there. They were useless, he wasn’t even allowed to take them to plan and attack or escape later on. Any hopes of escaping later, and relying on the hope that Daniel would maybe sometimes forget…</p><p>was thwarted by the fact that he wasn’t allowed to <em>plan</em>.</p><p>There was no hope, no way out of here, especially not now the rest of the word thought he had died no doubt. He was already forgotten, even the Losers would think he was taken by Pennywise. Maybe…. Richie freezes, tears jumping in his eyes at the thought, <em>maybe the Losers were dead</em>.</p><p>He knew… or at least he <em>hoped</em>.. that the Losers would come and try and find him… but there was no guarantee that they won from Pennywise. They could be dead… they could’ve died in that sewer.</p><p>A sob tore from Richie’s throat, and he brings a shaky hand to his mouth. <em>They could be dead… they could be dead</em>. The thought only made him cry harder, and he shook violently. He wanted out.. he needed to know if his friends were still alive.. please.. he had to know if they were okay.</p><p>Richie winced slightly as his ear suddenly started ringing, and he brings a hand up to his ear, rubbing it softly.</p><p>There was no way out, Daniel could always command him… unless…</p><p>Richie gazes down again, swallowing thickly as he saw the variation of knives, but also… Richie hesitantly reaches down, grasping the tiny screwdriver that was probably misplaced. His hands shook, bringing the screwdriver closer to his face.</p><p><em>Unless… he couldn’t hear</em>.</p><p>But he couldn’t.. he couldn’t just. Richie’s hands continued to shake, and he dropped the screwdriver onto the counter, taking a few steps back. The thought ran through his head, and it disgusted him. He couldn’t just.. stab himself right? He couldn’t just… make himself deaf right?</p><p>But it would… it would make him immune to his commands, and Daniel would have <em>no</em> idea. He would be able to run away… or kill him.</p><p>He would make sure Bree was safe, that he couldn’t go after the rest of the Losers, if they were still alive. And he could go home, he would finally be free. Richie breathes in, tears jumping in his eyes and he hesitantly grabbed the screwdriver again, surprised at how heavy it was still.</p><p>Would it even work? What if he just ended up hurting himself? What if he did something worse? He didn’t want to die… he wanted to get out. And if this would make that possible…</p><p>He hesitantly lifts it up, grabbing the base of the screwdriver and putting it into his ear. It would all be over… he would be unable to hear, and it would all be over. He would be able to ignore everything Daniel would say, because he couldn’t hear him in the first place. He would be able to escape.</p><p>Richie’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking, and he makes himself take a deep breath, and slowly the shaking slowed down slightly. He adjusted his grip slightly, taking more breaths. It would be over.. it was just a few moment, and it would all be over. His ears were roaring, heart beating too loudly.</p><p>“C’mon … c’mon c’mon.” He mumbles, closing his eyes for a moment. He was shaking, and he almost wanted to drop the screwdriver, but a bolt of pain shot through his legs, and the thought.. the thought of having to endure that again…. Richie took another deep breath, taking the screwdriver away from his ear.</p><p><em>3, 2, 1….</em> he moved before he could even think about it more. The world around him seemed to slow down, and he felt his arm move, closer and closer at incredible speed, heading straight for his ear, the point directly pointed towards him.</p><p>“STOP.” Richie’s body immediately seized, and he winced at the screwdriver stopping in his ear, right before it went too deep. “Oh my God Trevor what the fuck are you doing?” Daniel cries out, rushing towards him.</p><p>“No please!” Richie cries out, eyes widening.</p><p>“Drop the screwdriver, and don’t move.” Daniel gasps, panic all too evident on his face. Richie’s hand uncurled from the handle, and the screwdriver scattered to the ground with a loud noise. Richie winces visibly, and he sobs, desperately trying to stifle the sound that came from his throat.</p><p>“What the fuck were you doing? Answer me.” Daniel seems frantic, which only scared Richie even more.</p><p>“I was trying to make myself deaf.” Richie whimpers, itching to move, but he knew he couldn’t. Daniel’s expression changed, realisation on his face. “I’m sorry.” He adds before he can stop himself.</p><p>“Oh no no no, don’t be.” Daniel whispers, putting his hands on either cheek and brushing away the tears. “It’s my fault, I didn’t see how much you were suffering, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I just want to go home.” Richie whined, and Daniel nods, watching distantly as Richie burst into sobs. He fell to the ground, burying his face in his hands and Daniel crouched down with him.</p><p>“I know, I know. And I haven’t paid attention to you enough I now realise. But I’m going to make this better, I promise.</p><p>Richie highly doubted he would… but he also didn’t dare to make Daniel upset even more.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>“Put it on.” Daniel ordered, and Richie looks up with a  frown, body reaching for the jacket and putting it on before he could even question it himself.</p><p>“Why?” Richie whispers softly, hands lingering on the fabric of the coat. It was a thin coat, barely providing any warmth, but enough for the mild summer evening temperature, which could only mean…</p><p>“We’re going somewhere, now get up and follow me.” Richie silently did so, following Daniel to the front door. His legs still ached slightly from his punishment yesterday, but he knew that would probably go away soon as well. Not like it really mattered, time was strange.. like he wasn’t even aware of it anymore.</p><p>The days just blurred together, minutes to hours, hours into days. He had stopped counting… couldn’t even really be bothered by it.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Richie whispers as Daniel opened the front door, almost reluctant to step outside. But he didn’t have a choice anyways, and he shivered as he went outside for the first time in almost 2 weeks. He wanted to scream, beg for <em>someone</em> to help him, but he couldn’t do anything.</p><p>He could only follow Daniel to his car, numbly getting inside at the driver’s side. It was already getting late, too late for them to be outside even. It wasn’t yet dark, but the sun was already going down, and the dashboard showed he would’ve been getting ready for bed if he wasn’t in the car.</p><p>Daniel starts up the car, driving off carefully. “I’ve not seen how much you’ve been struggling for the past few weeks, I’m sorry. But I’m going to fix that.” Daniel mutters, continuing to drive.</p><p>“You’re letting me go?” Richie whispered, but he refused to let the hope grow… it couldn’t be…</p><p>“No I’m not, you’re not safe here.” Daniel practically killed all his hope with that simple sentence, and Richie slums in his seat, feeling tears burn. Just that moment… that one moment of hope was enough to crush him. “But they weren’t all bad.” He adds after a silent moment.</p><p>“What?” Richie croaks, and Daniel shakes his head softly, mouth snapping shut. Richie didn’t dare to ask again, and they drove in silence for a good 10 minutes until Richie slowly started recognising the area. Richie swallows thickly, staring at the scene in front of him, feeling his stomach churn.</p><p>He would’ve screamed if he could, heck.. he would’ve even dared to jump out of the moving car if that’s what it would take.</p><p>But Richie could feel himself go cold as they stopped, just minutes away from the synagogue. He could see it from here, but they were hidden from view as much as possible. Richie swallows thickly.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Richie croaks, glancing at Daniel.</p><p>“You need a friend Richie, I see that now. But I can’t trust your other friends, they are only putting you in danger, not this one. This one is safe.” Daniel mutters, and Richie’s stomach turns painfully, realisation sinking in suddenly.</p><p>“You can’t!” Richie cries out, tears jumping in his eyes as Daniel’s old command prevented him from being too loud. “Please no, I don’t need a friend, leave him alone, please!” Richie pleaded, fully turned to Daniel.</p><p>“Don’t argue on this, this is not up for negotiation.” Richie’s mouth snapped shut, and he cries out behind closed lips. “Remember what I told you? I’m the adult here, I’m only doing what’s best for you. But you’re too young to get that sometimes, okay?” Richie glared at him through teary eyes.</p><p>He wouldn’t dare to give him the satisfaction, so he kept on glaring.</p><p>Daniel sighs, shaking his head before turning to the front, gazing at the synagogue. Richie had no idea what he was doing, but he also couldn’t ask him, so he had no choice but to sit there numbly, following Daniel’s gaze. Time continued to tick… <em>tick… tick</em>. Until suddenly Daniel tensed next to him.</p><p>“There he is,” He murmured, looking at Richie now. “Your turn.”</p><p>“What?” Richie stammers, eyes widening. He couldn’t… he couldn’t expect him to…?</p><p>“Lure Stan to the car with whatever means necessary, once here I will knock him out, but I’m not doing all the work for you.” Daniel ordered, and Richie nodded numbly, climbing out of the car. Now he was glad for the jacket, as he shivered at the sudden cold. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.</p><p>How could Daniel ever…? But Richie also knew that he didn’t even need a reason, he was insane, lost his mind long ago, probably in the accident. Richie still didn’t know exactly what happened but he could guess, his wife and son both dead was the result. Details on <em>how</em> it had happened however…</p><p>Richie pushed the thought out of his mind, finally catching up to the path Stan was walking along, hand on one of the trees that shielded him from view.</p><p>“Stan.” Richie whimpers, shaking slightly. Stan immediately turned around, and it took him a few seconds to spot him, but the moment he did, his eyes widened.</p><p>“Holy shit, Richie!” Stan shouts, rushing over to him, but just inches away from him, he stopped. “Are you real?” Richie could swear he saw tears linger in Stan’s eyes, but for a moment Richie was too shocked to react. Stan was <em>actually</em> here, right in front of him after all those weeks.</p><p>Stan was <em>alive</em>, he didn’t die.</p><p>“As real as my love for Mrs. K.” Richie whispers, and Stan let’s out a mixture of a sob and a laugh, wrapping his arms around Richie.</p><p>“Beep fucking beep,” He murmured, but Richie pulled away quick. Daniel didn’t say he had to be there quickly, but he knew he couldn’t take any chances.</p><p>“It’s not safe here Stan, they’re looking for me.” Richie whimpered, and Stan’s eyes looked alarmed suddenly.</p><p>“Who is?” It was all a big lie, nobody was looking for him right now, and only one man was responsible for his current situation, but it was the best Richie could come up with. Not like he had any choice.</p><p>“We have to go, please.” Richie could hear how panicky he sounded, and he actually jumped in fear as a car drove around the corner. That seemed to be enough for Stan, and he allowed Richie to drag him through the trees and onto the parking lot they were waiting in for so long.</p><p>“Richie where have you been? You look awful!” Stan shouted, and Richie wanted to laugh, chuckle, relieve the stress of the situation, but he couldn’t. He could only stop at Daniel’s car, turning around with a guilty expression. Because he followed the command, he was at the car…</p><p>“I’m so sorry Stan.” Richie whispers, letting the tears fall. Stan’s frown deepens, opening his mouth to reply before it was then that he noticed another figure behind him. The needle sunk into his neck before he could react. Stan cries out, slapping a hand over the spot but the needle was already gone.</p><p>“Richie?” Stan’s voice was soft, but full of betrayal. He swayed, and Richie dove forwards, catching Stan with a grunt, feeling his entire body shake, protesting against the weight. Richie’s knees gave in, and they both crashed to the ground, Stan in his arms and looking up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry Stan, I’m sorry.” Richie whispered, vision blurring completely at the tears. Stan just stared, and Richie was almost glad he couldn’t see anything clearly right now. He could already not forgive himself… not ever. He felt too much guilt already by cradling Stan’s limp body in his arms.</p><p>But the look of betrayal would’ve been burned in his mind forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eeehhh Daniel never kidnapped Stan, he made Richie do it.... I'm sorry *hides*</p><p>Hope everyone is safe, and happy Easter for those who celebrate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys, Uni has been starting this week again and it's been a little hectic since it's now online an everything, so I couldn't get that extra chapter out. <br/>Hope you enjoy this one nevertheless!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate you.” Richie growled, glaring at Daniel as he exits the spare room where Stan was now in, still sleeping soundly on the bed. Richie takes a step back, but he doesn’t relent, keeping his gaze on Daniel. “I fucking hate you.” He wanted to bolt, go anywhere, but he couldn’t leave Stan.</p>
<p>Not now, not with Daniel. The man sighs, throwing his head back for a moment.</p>
<p>“For God’s sake, c’mon Richard-”</p>
<p>“And stop calling me that for fuck sake!” Richie screamed, gritting his teeth. “I hate you, and I hope you drop dead, or better yet, throw yourself down those stairs.” Richie bit back, and Daniel sighs in disappointment, but there was an anger bubbling up, frustration maybe even, Richie couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“Don’t be like that, we had fun together. Just you and me against the world.”</p>
<p>“You kidnapped me you asshole!” Richie shouts back. He should stop... he knew he should stop right now, but he couldn’t. Everything was pouring out. It was like Daniel had ripped off a tourniquet, or unplugged something that suddenly allowed his anger to run free, bleed out of his body.</p>
<p>All the sorrow, all the anguish of the last two weeks just came out at once, without any way of stopping it.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous Richard,” Daniel snapped back at him. “What part of giving you this beautiful home, sharing my time with you, keeping you safe from your parents and those bullies, what part of that is kidnapping?” Daniel threw his hands in the air, and Richie had no idea what was worse.</p>
<p>The fact that all of that had happened in the first place, or that Daniel genuinely didn’t seem to see he was in the wrong. Because he didn’t, he truly believed he was doing Richie a favour, a favour he couldn’t yet appreciate because of the ‘abuse’ of his parents, and the hurt the bullies had done.</p>
<p>“The part where I never wanted you to fucking do this!” Richie screamed, hands itching to hit… hit Daniel, hit something. But he was frozen in place, shaking from the anger. “Not only did you fucking kidnap me, keep me from my friends when they needed me most, but you took away everything from me, including my thoughts.”</p>
<p>“Oh c’mon, don’t be so ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“You fucking did!” Richie shouted, voice raising, and he could feel the familiar pull of the command Daniel had given him mere hours ago. He physically couldn’t get any louder, because anything more would’ve been high enough to carry outside, let people hear if they were standing outside.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t my intention Richard.” Daniel tried, remaining calm but Richie could see how much he was irking to shout back at him. How much his hands shook, just like his.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter, I don’t fucking care about your intentions. Because you did, you still kidnapped me!” Richie hisses, blinking furiously to keep the tears at bay.</p>
<p>“No, no…” Daniel shook his head, head snapping up towards him and stepping forwards. “How am I supposed to know Richard?!” He cries out, and Richie didn’t even flinch when Daniel got right into his face.</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to know huh?” Daniel repeats himself, fury on his face. “I never know if someone is doing what they want or what I tell them to!”</p>
<p>“Go cry me a fucking river.” Richie retorts, stomach turning.</p>
<p>Daniel scoffs. “You have no idea, do you? I have to <em>painstakingly</em> choose every single word I utter.” Daniel says, face morphing back into his calm self, most of the anger suddenly gone. “I once told a man to go screw himself. I mean, can you even imagine that?”</p>
<p>“You expect me to feel sorry for you?” Richie bites back, a frown seemingly plastered onto his face.</p>
<p>“A little bit of sympathy, that’s all I’m asking Richard. I’m trying okay?” Daniel pleads.</p>
<p>“A knife in your throat is all I’d give you,” Richie bites back.</p>
<p>“And I can make you do that to yourself.” Daniel snapped back, and <em>that</em>… <em>that</em> was enough to snap Richie out of his anger. He blinks a couple of times, stumbling back at the suggestion.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t-” Richie croaks, shaking his head, and Daniel frowns.</p>
<p>“I’m trying Richard, I really am. So a thank you would be appreciated.” Daniel instead says, sighing. “I’ll leave you alone for today, do <em>not</em> free Stan.” Daniel commands, before huffing out in annoyance and walking off. Richie swallows thickly, watching as Daniel walks around the corner, disappearing. Richie doesn’t wait, turning back and walking into the guest room.</p>
<p>He immediately shuts the door behind him, breathing heavily. He flicked on the light, staring at Stan for a moment, back against the door. Stan was in the far left corner in a single bed, sleeping soundly. There was an extra mattress under the bed, and a simple desk on Richie’s left, pushed against the wall.</p>
<p>There was an old closet, but the room lacked anything personal, unlike his… or Trevor’s old room. Only Stan seemed to fill the empty room. He was <em>here</em>, he was actually here! And it both terrified Richie.. and made him happy. He wasn’t alone anymore, it wasn’t just Daniel and him anymore, he trusted Stan…</p>
<p>But him being here only put him at risk as well, and Richie couldn’t bear that thought.</p>
<p>Richie whimpered, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, back to the door. He didn’t even dare to lock the door, the last time he did that… Richie shivered at the memory, squeezing his eyes shut. Daniel had gotten so angry… that he had spent another night in <em>that</em> cold room.</p>
<p>Being mocked endlessly by being trapped by the same chains he helped install.</p>
<p>One night in that room was already bad enough, not being allowed to go to the bathroom and having the humiliation of pissing his pants… but a second time only made it seem so much worse. Locking doors, any door, was a big no-no, and Richie had learned that lesson the hard way.</p>
<p>Richie pulled his knees to his chest, curling into himself. He just cried silently, shame and relief clashing with each other, until eventually he fell asleep.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Richie?” Stan whispers, and sounds were heard, until eventually... chains jingled. “What the-” Stan curses, pulling at his wrist again, but the chain wouldn’t give, and it only seemed to manage to his wrist even more than it already was, eyes looking around frantically in the hopes of explaining what was happening.</p>
<p>“You’re going to hurt yourself.” Richie mutters softly, and Stan immediately saps his head towards Richie, who was still sitting in the same corner he fell asleep in. Not like he slept very deep, and he had woken up a couple of times during the night already.</p>
<p>“Richie what is going on?” Stan’s voice sounded alarmed, which only made Richie wince more. Stan was rarely so visibly scared. The obvious exception being Pennywise but other than that... Stan had been anxious of course, cautious, but not often so scared. “You attacked me?!”</p>
<p>It wasn’t even an accusation, not really. It was halfway between a question and just a statement. And it was clear how confused Stan was by the way his brow was furrowed. Richie licks his lips, swallowing a few times. <em>How could he even explain this? </em></p>
<p>“Shit uhm... -” Richie swallows again. “I-I didn’t have a choice Stan, I swear.” Stan’s expression softens at that, though his face was still clearly confused.</p>
<p>“Then why did you do that?” Stan’s voice was soft, void of any accusation. Richie chuckles dryly at that, without any humour in the laugh, because that was so like Stan, and Richie didn’t know how much he missed Stan until now. But he couldn’t feel any joy, just desperation.</p>
<p>It was all too overwhelming for him.</p>
<p>“I had no choice Stan… h-he made me do that.” Richie couldn’t even look at Stan, too ashamed.</p>
<p>“Did he threaten you?” Stan asks softly, seemingly understanding the situation, or as much as he could right now. Richie shook his head, hands shaking slightly.</p>
<p>“He has these mind powers, like the X-men, he made me lure you to the car.” There was a short silence, and Richie hesitantly looks up at him, seeing Stan staring at him, clearly thinking. And then suddenly, his eyes widen, realisation dawning on his face.</p>
<p>“That guy, I know him.” Stan gasps, and Richie frowns slightly.</p>
<p>“You do?” Richie swallows, sitting up a little straighter.</p>
<p>“Not by name but he came to the synagogue a few weeks ago…” Stan swallows thickly. “I never liked that guy, there was something <em>off</em> about him. He was even there during my Bar Mitzvah.”</p>
<p>“He was?” Richie asks softly, voice squeaking slightly, running his hands through his hair. His thoughts swirled, because he understood all of a sudden. It was like the pieces finally came together. He had been there<em> that</em> day, he had been there for Stan and he had made a scene.</p>
<p>He hadn’t even thought about it back then, but now he seemed to remember all too clearly all of a sudden. The way the audience was staring at him, the way his mom was frantically looking around, a day before she decided to get the fuck out of Derry for a ‘well-deserved’ holiday with his father.</p>
<p>He remembers looking around, spotting Daniel in the crowd for just a second, locking eyes. But he hadn’t thought anything of it. It was just another face in the crowd, forgettable.</p>
<p>
  <em>If he hadn’t been there that day….</em>
</p>
<p>“We have to find a way out of here.” Stan says, and suddenly he was pulling at the chain again, hissing in pain.</p>
<p>“Stan stop!” Richie gasps, climbing to his feet but he felt frozen. Stan looks up at him, seizing his struggles. “I tried okay? There’s no escaping this place, so please don’t hurt yourself, please I-I can’t stand seeing you getting hurt.” Stan watches silently, staring at the tears forming in Richie’s eyes.</p>
<p>Pure desperation.</p>
<p>“He hurt you?” Stan whispers, lowering his hands unwillingly. Richie lowers his head, all emotions suddenly drained, as if he was completely numb.</p>
<p>“Not on purpose.” Richie croaks, shaking his head. Stan’s face softens, glancing at Richie, eyes dragging up and down. The still healing wound from <em>that</em> day, when Daniel saved him from the Bowers gang.</p>
<p>“Richie you look terrible.” Stan swallows thickly, and Richie lets out a humourless chuckle.</p>
<p>“Well gee Stan, if you wanted to get in my pants, this isn’t the best way to-”</p>
<p>“Beep beep Richie.” Stan snapped, a dark look on his face. “Come here.” Stan hesitantly lifts his uncuffed hand, motioning for Richie to join him on the bed. Richie stared at him for a few moments, gnawing at his lip before he let out a shuddering breath, sitting down next to Stan on the bed.</p>
<p>Stan immediately wrapped his arms around Richie.</p>
<p>Richie let out a soft ‘oof’ as he was pulled towards Stan, and for a moment, for a few seconds, he was too shocked to react, too shocked to move. His eyes widen, but soon enough he felt himself melting into the embrace and he numbly returned the hug, feeling tears burn in his eyes.</p>
<p>That seemed to be the last straw and he felt all emotions overwhelming him all at once.</p>
<p>He sobbed, tears overflowing and streaming down his face. The sounds just kept coming, tears burning his cheeks as he buried his face in Stan’s embrace. More sobs tore from his throat, and he could feel Stan stiffen at his outburst, tightening his arms around Richie’s body as he could do nothing but <em>hold</em> him.</p>
<p>“I-I..-” Richie licks his lips, carefully pulling out of the hug. “I-I’m sorry for blabbering like a fucking baby.” Richie whispers softly, but Stan shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous.” Stan mutters, almost angrily. “We thought you were dead Richie… We saw your body in the sewers.” It was only now that Richie could actually see the sadness in Stan’s eyes, the tears of frustration burning in his eyes. <em>Stan thought he had died, thought he was dead until he saw him yesterday</em>.</p>
<p>Richie reaches out, grabbing Stan’s hand.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I should’ve called, or send a card.” Richie tried to joke, but it fell flat and Stan glared at him. Richie frowns slightly. “Wait what do you mean in the sewers?” Richie asks, eyes widening. They were immediately looking, <em>searching</em> for wounds, signs that he got injured.</p>
<p>Even though he didn’t <em>want</em> to find anything.</p>
<p>“Bill felt guilty about the fight, and he came to find you. He found that message on your wall.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I wrote that,” Richie whispers, glancing at Stan as he fully climbed on the bed. “He made me write it on the wall so no one would look for me.”</p>
<p>“It worked, we all thought it was IT. We all thought you died.” Stan admits softly. “We went to the sewers to finish IT… but we all had hope you were still alive. But he used your face Richie. He taunted Bill, before Bill shot you.” Stan whispers.</p>
<p>“That must’ve felt good to him.” Richie chuckles, but Stan just glares at him.</p>
<p>“It didn’t.” Stan snaps. “Bill knew it wasn’t you, but it confirmed you were dead Richie. Do you understand? We thought you were dead.” A single tear streaks down Stan’s face, and Richie takes a shuddering breath, gazing down.</p>
<p>“I know Stan, I know that okay?” Richie whimpers, vision blurring again. “I’ve been here for two weeks, knowing that you guys thought I was dead and no one looking for me. So excuse me trying to light the fucking mood.” Richie snaps, frustration coiling at his stomach. Stan stays silent, watching Richie.</p>
<p>There was a long silence, where neither of the two dared to speak. Slowly Stan lowers his head.</p>
<p>“We were on time, when we got to that basement Bowers attacked us. Mike managed to push him down that Well.” Stan eventually continues quietly. “We barely survived that day, and we would’ve died if it wasn’t for Eddie.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Richie asks, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“We fought and Bill almost got taken, and Pennywise tried to morph back into Richie, which made Eddie really angry, started shouting that he was a poor copy.” Richie chuckles dryly at that, because <em>that</em> sounded like Eddie. “He started insulting Pennywise, like you would. Started shouting that that’s what you’d sound like if you were here, and it made… it made Pennywise smaller, frail.”</p>
<p>Richie frowns, glancing at Stan. He couldn’t see any visible wounds on Stan, but he did seem haunted somewhat, tired. Stan sighs, looking up.</p>
<p>“We started shouting insults as well, and it kept making IT smaller until he was small enough for us to kill him, crushing his heart.” Stan finishes.</p>
<p>“Did everyone make it?” Richie whispers softly, anxiety gnawing at him but Stan quickly nods.</p>
<p>“We all survived, except for Henry. But it wasn’t easy.” Stan says, putting a hand on his side with a slight grimace. Richie slowly reaches out, hands lingering on the hem of his shirt. Stan sighs, pulling it up slightly to reveal bandages wrapped around his entire torso. “It got to me, almost killed me.” Stan whispers softly.</p>
<p>“Shit Stan I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Richie swallows thickly but Stan shakes his head.</p>
<p>“This is one of the few times it’s not actually your fault.” Stan deadpans, and Richie chuckles humourlessly.</p>
<p>“So IT’s gone?” Richie swallows, and Stan nods. “And everyone’s okay?” He asks, and Stan nods again. Tears jump into Richie’s eyes before he can stop himself, releasing a shaky breath. It felt like a whole load of anxiety just flowed out all at once, all the worry about whether his friends were even alive.</p>
<p>It all went away, leaving his chest so much lighter.</p>
<p> “Now tell me more about Daniel,” Stan eventually says, a sadness crossing his features as he looks at Richie again, grimacing at the sickly state he seemed to be in. “What did he do to you?”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Richie immediately startled awake when the door was opened, and Daniel walked in, cautious eyes looking around the room. Richie scrambled upwards, moving in front of Stan before he even knew what he was doing.</p>
<p>“This again Richard?” Daniel sighs, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“What you think kidnapping Stan is going to make me <em>like</em> you?” Richie hisses, and Stan immediately reaches out, trying to pull Richie back.</p>
<p>“Quite frankly I was hopeful, but I’m also not an idiot.” Daniel muses, and Stan watches him warily, shrinking into himself slightly. “But no matter, it’s only a matter of time, now get your friend free and you both can join me for breakfast.” Daniel orders, throwing a key over to Richie, who caught it swiftly.</p>
<p>The familiar jolt of the order goes through him, and he immediately sets to work, unlocking the chain around Stan’s wrist. The curly haired boy glances at Richie, shock coursing through his system at the first command. He shivered at the icy feeling, only able to stare in shock as Richie quickly got the cuff off.</p>
<p>The cuff clattered to the ground, but neither of them were able to wait for much more. <em>Join me for breakfast</em>.</p>
<p>So they had no choice but to walk out of the room, making their way down the stairs, and walking over to living room.  Richie leans against Stan, taking his hand and squeezing softly. Stan squeezes right back, and Richie could feel an ounce of anxiety die down that he wasn’t alone, that one of his best friends were here.</p>
<p>“Don’t just stand there, sit.” Daniel orders with a bright grin on his face, already seated. Richie swallows thickly, sitting down next to Stan. “Now Stanley, Richard will already be aware of these house rules but essentially, you will not try to escape or do something to try to get rescued, understood?”</p>
<p>Stan jolts slightly at the command, but he doesn’t answer, staring at Daniel.</p>
<p>Daniel seems to understand, sighing again. “Dig in, have as much as you want.” He fills the silence, and both of the boys had no choice but to do so. Stan couldn’t help notice how Richie only reached for one of the plain pieces of bread on the table, nibbling at it. Stan reaches out with his foot, nudging him.</p>
<p>Richie silently glances at him, and Stan raises his eyebrow in suspicion, but Richie just shook his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t pay attention to him Stanley, I can never get him to eat more.” Daniel sighs, and Stan’s spine goes rigid at the next command. It felt awful, feeling all control slip away at just a simple command. “Now tell me about yourself Stanley, how did you two meet? Pretend I’m a new friend.”</p>
<p>Stan snaps his head up, glaring at Daniel as the command took hold.</p>
<p>“We met in kindergarten, I was paying inside with some blocks, and Richie came over and destroyed what I built.” Stan says, and he can see Richie smile sadly at the memory. “I yelled at him, and Richie stuck with me ever since that day.”</p>
<p>“Interesting. Why did you become friends after he destroyed your piece?” Daniel asks, a content smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I didn’t at first, he just kept annoying me for a few weeks.” Stan snorts against his will. “One day he stood up for me when our teacher was making comments about my religion, got himself another detention. We’ve been friends ever since.”</p>
<p>“Is that your ‘thing’ in your little group?” Daniel asks, and Stan frowns.</p>
<p>“Thing?” Stan murmurs, and Daniel nods.</p>
<p>“Yes your thing, Richard told me how he is an outcast, and that’s why he’s part of that group of yours, what did you call it again?” Daniel asks, turning to Richie, but it wasn’t a command. So Richie stayed silent. “The Losers Club, that’s what you called it!” Daniel says and Stan swallows, nodding.</p>
<p>“I got bullied for it a lot yes, but also because of my OCD.” Stan says, and Richie can almost feel himself freeze as Stan was forced to reveal that to Daniel. He could abuse that.. he could punish Stan with it if he wanted to.</p>
<p>“It’s so awful that they still do, I used to get bullied as well because I was Jewish, but in times like these we should stick together.” Daniel muses, and Richie’s look darkens at that. He wasn’t even surprised anymore, of course Daniel would use <em>that</em> to justify what he was doing, because of bullying years ago.</p>
<p>And it wasn’t like Richie was trying to downplay it, but nothing excused this.</p>
<p>“And your other friends, how did you meet them?” Daniel eventually asks, ignoring or simply not seeing the dark look Richie was giving him.</p>
<p>“We met Bill in the second year, Richie tried to befriend him when he noticed him being alone. Forced him to join us essentially.” Stan says, glancing at Richie again, a teary smile on his face. “Richie befriended Eddie when he was finally allowed to go to school, it’s been the four of us until this summer.”</p>
<p>Daniel sighs, rubbing his head. “Let me guess, that clown story again?” Stan jolts at the mention, panicked eyes looking at Richie, but he sighs hangs his head, telling Stan enough. Richie had been forced to tell about Pennywise before, Daniel knew everything. And judging by his reaction;</p>
<p>He didn’t believe them.</p>
<p>Stan just nods in confirmation, throat closing up. The next 20 minutes Daniel kept asking more and more questions about him, curious to know more about “Richie’s friend”. Richie just watched silently, feet touching under the table as a way to assure the other that they weren’t alone anymore.</p>
<p>And Stan finally understood how Richie could’ve gotten so sick, why he was looking so thin.</p>
<p>Because his appetite had totally vanished, crushed by the <em>fear</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ouch... it's going to get better soon, I promise. Just two more chapters after this and then an epilogue that got WAY out of hand. </p>
<p>Would you guys be down for the extra chapter next week since I couldn't this week? I'll try my best but I can't promise anything. Anyways, let me know what you guys thought and stay safe! *hug*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, good morning.” The man smiles brightly, looking up at the woman. She had short curly brown hair, barely past her shoulders. She smiles back at him, politely.</p>
<p>“Good morning sir, how may I help you?” She asks, and the man nods, showing her a paper.</p>
<p>“I need to know who this driver was.” He says shortly, and the woman, Sandra on her name card, frowns. She picks up the paper, scanning it before shaking her head.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir, but I cannot give you this information for privacy reasons.” Sandra shakes her head, putting the paper back on the counter and looking at the man with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Here’s the thing Sandra, I wasn’t asking.” The man frowns, his look darkening. “Give me the name of this driver.” He commands, and Sandra freezes, body moving before she knew what she was doing. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, eyes roaming the screen and typing in all the information provided.</p>
<p>The man watched silently, impatiently as the woman did her work, clicking to reveal the information.</p>
<p>“Michael Fryer, age 47, born in Augusta Maine, moved to-”</p>
<p>“Stop talking.” The man commands, sighing. “I really don’t care, tell me where he is now.” The woman swallows, nodding.</p>
<p>“He is en route to Derry as of now, ETA 30 minutes.” The woman supplies, and the man nods knowingly, fishing a piece of paper from his back pocket and handing it to the woman.</p>
<p>“Send him to this location when he arrives. Tell him whatever he needs to hear to get there.” The man says, waiting for just a few seconds before smiling. “Thank you so much for you help Sandra, have a nice day.”</p>
<p>Sandra shivered at the command.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“And here I thought you were never going to show up, Michael isn’t it?” The man exclaims loudly as Michael opens the truck door, stepping out with a frown on his face.</p>
<p>“Who are you? And why did Sandra se-”</p>
<p>“Stop talking.” The man frowns, the dark look returning to his face. Michael immediately stopped, swallowing thickly. The truck behind him was turned off, not like it mattered since no one was around for miles. The man sighs, brushing his hair out of his face and moving away from his own car.</p>
<p>“Do you know who I am?” The man asks, and Michael shakes his head, fear creeping up on him. The man huffs in annoyance, looking away. “Of course you don’t, why would you? You did nothing wrong did you? You have no idea that day. No, you just didn’t care, that’s the whole problem. Nobody cared.”</p>
<p>The man turned to Michael again, glaring.</p>
<p>“Do you know what it was like waking up that day in the hospital? Hearing you son died, that you wife was probably going to die soon, and that you had missed 6 years of you life?” The man fumed. “Answer me!”</p>
<p>“No I don’t.” Michael squeaks, eyes going wide with fear.</p>
<p>“No of course you don’t, but I do. That was me!” The man continued, taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair again. “And it was all your fault, because you… you were the one that hit my family, that was <em>your </em>truck.” Michael’s breath hitches at that, and it was like he suddenly remembered.</p>
<p><em>That</em> day, that day that started like any other but ended in disaster. He didn’t remember much, mind blocking it out for the most part. But he remembered driving, too fast, too distracted by something so pointless it was almost laughable right now, if it hadn’t gone to shit so soon after.</p>
<p>He remembered looking up and suddenly people were right in front of him. He tried to stop, tried to slam on the brakes, but it had only made it worse. <em>He had hit them</em>. It was all blank from there on, but he could only remember waking up in the hospital 3 days later, his wife there who had to tell him…</p>
<p>He killed a kid…</p>
<p>“Nobody cared, and they just let you have your job back, it’s disgusting.” The man continues to sneer, and Michael swallows. He paid for what he did, he had to pay, had a trial… lived with the nightmares for years now. “But I won’t let you get away with this, I won’t let you endanger more families.”</p>
<p>“Sir I-”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” The man roared, glaring. “Here is what you will do; you are getting in that truck of yours and you will slowly drive along this road until you get to the Serpent corner where you will drive off that cliff, and you will die knowing that you killed my little boy.” The man commands with a sneer.</p>
<p>Michael swallows, having no choice but to follow the command. He gets into the truck, and the man watches with a smile as it starts, and Michael’s terrified gaze finds his. He smiles at the fear, satisfaction coursing through his body. He gets into his own car, following the truck along the cliff.</p>
<p>It was deserted, not even kids dared to come here. It was too high up, too fragile and there was no water at the bottom unlike other spots, and it was the perfect spot. They drove for 20 minutes, and the man knew.. he knew the Serpent corner was coming up, a dangerous turn where Michael would not be the first casualty.</p>
<p>A grin spread across the man’s face, the man who murdered his son, who put him and his wife in the hospital, his wife in critical condition… and he watched slowly as the truck crashed through the wooden barrier they hastily put up, tumbling off the cliff with a deafening roar before clattering to the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I bet he was wanking when it happened-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are they even talking about?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A t-truck driver drove off a c-cliff this morning,”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>……</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He d-didn’t survive.”</em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“That was awful.” Stan mutters softly, hanging his head in defeat. “Was it like this the whole time?” He adds, and for a moment, neither of them say anything, and Richie swallows thickly at the question. Could he lie to Stan right now? But who was he even kidding to begin with? He didn’t <em>need</em> to lie.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that bad right? Daniel was <em>there</em> at least, unlike his parents.</p>
<p>Richie recoiled at the thought, and only then did he notice Stan looking at him with teary eyes. The soft rhythmic ticking of Stan was drowned out by the roaring in his head, and Richie swallows again, licking his lips.</p>
<p>“Usually,” Richie admits, and for a moment he thought it was enough. It wasn’t a lie technically, but it also didn’t reveal too much. But of course Stan wasn’t taking that bullshit.</p>
<p>“And what is <em>not</em> usual?” He retorts, and Richie nervously glances at the front door, where Daniel just left out of. He’d been gone within the hour, To replace the milk that had been let out overnight on accident. Richie was just glad Daniel didn’t make Stan drink it still, Daniel <em>hated</em> waste.</p>
<p>But Richie could still smell the strong odour coming from the glass in front of him, stomach turning from disgust.</p>
<p>“Richie don’t shut me out now, please.” Richie glances at Stan, and the latter wanted nothing more than to reach out right now. Richie seemed so broken. He seemed to be even worse than yesterday, cheeks sucked inwards and eyes brimming red. But he couldn’t move, Daniel had made sure of that.</p>
<p><em>Don’t move from your seat</em>. It still rang through Stan’s head, as if his brain didn’t want him to forget it.</p>
<p>“He sometimes makes me hurt myself if I’m bad.” Richie croaks, and Stan <em>tried</em> not to let the horror show on his face. He had expected it, not because there were any visible injuries or marks on Richie’s body, because there weren’t apart from the healing wound on his arm that couldn’t have been too old.</p>
<p>But because from everything Richie had told him, Daniel was absolutely the kind of guy that would.</p>
<p>“How?” Stan asks weakly, almost screaming at himself to just shut up. He didn’t <em>want</em> to know, but he <em>had</em> to. For Richie, so he could be there. Richie looks down, avoiding Stan’s gaze again. He couldn’t  bear to look at his face. The only sound he made was the familiar tapping, bringing a strange form of comfort.</p>
<p>And Richie has to keep himself from frowning, because <em>that</em> habit was so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time. And he hoped he would never hear it again so frequently.</p>
<p>“He makes me do those wall sits sometimes,” Richie says softly, and Stan didn’t need to speak to know the next question. “Hours sometimes, or until I black out.” Richie adds, feeling tears burn and he hastily rubs them away. Stan can feel anger churning in his gut at the admission.</p>
<p>They both knew how much that wall sit hurt, they had to do not even 5 minutes of them in PE. And now to imagine doing those for <em>hours</em>? Or until his body physically could not keep up anymore? That was sickening, and Stan wanted nothing more than to-</p>
<p>Both heads snap up at the front door opens again, and Daniel walks in with a satisfied grin on his face. Stan could feel terror run through him again, and he swallowed down the bile that was threatening to come up. Daniel was talking to him, but he didn’t pay attention, could only focus on Richie.</p>
<p>And just the sheer amount of comfort he got from him make him wonder how Richie survived those two weeks alone.</p>
<p>Stan takes comfort in Richie’s presence, trying to ignore Daniel’s ramblings. His fingers moved against his will, ticking on the table.</p>
<p>“Can you stop that?” Daniel suddenly hisses, and Stan jolts in fear at the sudden outburst, dropping the glass he was holding. It shattered onto the floor, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the man. Anger was clear on Daniel’s face and Richie swallows.</p>
<p>“He didn’t mean to, you scared him” Richie hurriedly tries to defuse the situation.</p>
<p>“I don’t really care Richard, I won’t have a delinquent in my home.” Daniel pretends to assure Richie, and before Richie can say anything, he turned to Stan. “Go grab a knife Stanley and stab yourself in the heart.”</p>
<p>“NO!” Richie cries out, leaping from the chair and reaching for Stan’s wrist. But Stan had his order, and he could do nothing but rip his arm away, moving to the kitchen and grabbing the knife. Richie moved quicker than he knew he could, slamming into Stan and causing the knife to clatter to the ground.</p>
<p>Before Stan could make sense of what happened, Richie grabbed his arm again, roughly pulling him away.</p>
<p>“Richard don’t stop him.” Daniel sighs, and Richie can do nothing but stop his movements, staring at Stan. “Pick up the knife again Stanley” Daniel warns, and Stan does so.</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” Richie hisses, glaring at Daniel.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Daniel asks, and Richie wasn’t sure what would’ve been worse, anger or the absolute calmness he was speaking with.</p>
<p>“Fuck you! I fucking hate you.” Richie screamed at the man, not relenting. Not when Stan was right there, still holding a knife in his shaking hand, a mockery to him almost. “I’ll kill you if I get the chance.” Tears of frustration were peaking in Richie’s eyes, and he could feel dread fill him when Daniel chuckled, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Baby steps Richard, you will see one day.”</p>
<p>“I will never!” Richie retorts.</p>
<p>“We have time Richard, neither of you are going anywhere.” Daniel gloats and the first tears dropped from his eyes.</p>
<p>“Our friends will save us, you won’t get away with this fucker.” Richie swallows thickly. “Our friends are smart, they’ll know something is up and they’ll come for us.” Daniel narrows his eyes at that, standing up slowly and walking up to Richie.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” He asks coldly, but Richie only glares at him. He wouldn’t satisfy him with an answer, not when it wasn't a command, not when Daniel could just as easily put that in the house rules as well. He wouldn’t act without a command, the only thing he could still do to defy Daniel.</p>
<p>Daniel huffs, Stan completely forgotten and Richie had to force a smile down as Daniel focused entirely on him. Daniel was predictable, too predictable at times like these. Or rather; his unpredictability was predictable.</p>
<p>“Well then here’s another house rule for the two of you, when they come you will act as if you are relieved they rescued you, you will not say a word about me. And when they don’t pay attention, you attack them, knock them unconscious with whatever you can find and make sure they can’t escape.”</p>
<p>Richie could feel himself freeze at the command, swallowing thickly. Daniel smiled coyly at the reaction, straightening up.</p>
<p>“You know what? I would rather they don’t come and ruin our family but-” Daniel reaches out, touching Richie’s cheek. “If they do come, it will be a good punishment for you both to learn your place, and see I’m only keeping you safe from those other delinquents who would try and kidnap you. And I guess two if better than one.”</p>
<p>Daniel drops the hand, glancing at Stan for one last moment before sighing. “That means you can put the knife back Stanley, I will keep you for contingency, at least for now.” Stan immediately follows the order, putting the knife back. “Now go to your room and stay there, I don’t want to see you for the rest of the day!” Daniel snaps.</p>
<p>Richie and Stan were gone as fast as they could.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Stan and Richie were still huddled together tightly when Daniel reluctantly dragged himself up the stairs, knocking on the door. Not like it mattered as he immediately opened the door afterwards, glancing inside.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Richard.” Daniel murmurs, seeing the two together. “I should not have done that today, I know how much your friend means to you.”</p>
<p>“Just leave us alone.” Richie croaks, trying to lick his lips but his mouth was dry. They hadn’t had anything to drink since breakfast, as they weren’t allowed to leave the room. Daniel sighs, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“At least you’re not angry anymore. Stan up for me Richard, Stanley you stay on the bed, don’t move.” Daniel says, and Richie flinches as his body moves, standing up, and Stan found himself unable to move. “But you were still disrespectful, and you need to be punished for that.”</p>
<p>“No please-” Richie tried to plead, but Daniel already had his mind made up.</p>
<p>“Hold your breath.” Daniel commanded, and Richie felt himself stop breathing. <em>No no no no no! He couldn’t.. not again.. please. </em>Richie’s eyes widened,</p>
<p>“Stop! You can’t do that.” Stan gasps, desperately trying to get his body to move but the command was clear, <em>stay still, don’t move</em>.</p>
<p>“Quiet!” Daniel snaps, dragging his eyes back to Richie. His eyes were filled with panic, unable to draw in a single breath. There would be no survival instinct, no urge to breathe that his body could override. His hands flew to his throat, desperate eyes trying to find Daniel, he wouldn’t let him die… he wouldn’t…</p>
<p>Richie’s knees buckled in distress and he crashed to the ground. He was scratching at his throat, <em>air.. he needed air</em>. His brain swirled, white spots appearing in his vision. <em>He was going to die.. he finally snapped</em>.</p>
<p>“You can breathe again.” Immediately Richie takes a huge breath, gasping and spluttering for air. He fell to the ground completely, unable to hold himself up. “Hold your breath.” The command came so sudden, and Richie wasn’t ready to hear it, brain still swirling as he was suddenly unable to breathe again.</p>
<p>His eyes were still wide, and they trailed to Daniel, pleading, begging silently. “Pleas-” It came out wheezy, barely audible. His legs kicked in the thin air, air he couldn’t breathe, as a last ditch attempt to get oxygen in. It didn’t work obviously, and Richie could hear his mind scream, his body back for him.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t.. he couldn’t get enough… <em>air</em>.</p>
<p>“Breathe.” Daniel commands suddenly, and Richie does. He’s barely aware of anything, he can only focus on his breathing, sucking more and more and more <em>air… air</em>. It filled his lungs all too suddenly, making him nauseous but he didn’t care. “Hold your breath.”</p>
<p><em>Seconds, that was all Daniel had given him</em>. Richie’s thoughts seems to waver, and the only thing that was on his mind was <em>air</em>. He wanted- no <em>needed</em> air.</p>
<p>
  <em>Breathe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hold your breath</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Breathe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hold your- breathe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Breath.. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hold.. breathe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hold… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>… </em>
</p>
<p><em>Breathe</em>.</p>
<p>Richie sucks in a breath immediately, tears leaking down his face and body aching. He was too focused on breathing, didn’t even <em>bother</em> trying to talk to Daniel. He never listened, only made him stop longer. He had to get his breathing under control fast.. <em>hold.. hold it</em>. It would come soon.</p>
<p>But the only thing that came were two arms wrapping around him. <em>Stan</em>.. his mind immediately supplied, but Stan was still on the bed, which only left…</p>
<p>“Sssshhh, I’m here Richard, I’m here, I’m sorry. It’s okay now, it’s over.” Daniel murmured, and Richie could only cry as he was comforted in Daniel’s arms.. <em>safe</em>. “Did you finally learn?” Daniel asks eventually, and Richie chokes on a sob.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry.” Richie blabbers, burying his face in Daniels hold, and Daniel smiled gently.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you did so great. I’m sorry I made you do that.” He whispers, planting a kiss on Richie’s head. Richie sobs again, but he felt too drained to fight Daniel, to escape him. They stayed there for a few more seconds before Daniel sighed. “I have to go to bed now.” Daniel announces, and Richie sniffles.</p>
<p>He was slowly catching his breath again, but his body still didn’t want to move. Daniel slowly untangled himself, leaving Richie sitting up on the ground, barely able to hold himself up.</p>
<p>“Go brush your teeth and put on your pyjamas, and then get in bed. Stanley you may sleep here if you want, but only tonight.” Daniel sighs, turning towards the door. “And you may move and speak again.” He adds, before disappearing. Stan immediately moved, scrambling towards Richie.</p>
<p>He wanted to hug, stay there for as long as they wanted to, but the command was clear. And Stan carefully helped Richie up, not letting go as they walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed their teeth. It barely counted as brushing, but it seemed to be enough for the command, and the two boys quickly got into their pyjamas.</p>
<p>There was an extra mattress under the bed, but neither of the two bothered, climbing into the same bed. Richie said nothing for once, sobbing again as Stan wrapped his arms around him, crushing him in a big hug. Richie cried silently, curled up against Stan, and the curly haired boy let his own tears fall, not caring anymore.</p>
<p>Richie <em>never</em> wanted Stan to see this, wanted to spare his best friend from seeing how angry Daniel could become. But he didn’t regret it one bit. Richie sniffles, curling into the hug tighter.</p>
<p>It was worth it if it meant Stan was still alive.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The next two days flew by all too quickly, and Stan couldn’t deny that that worried him. He seemed to lose time… and Richie wasn’t even surprised at that. He just seemed to be glad every time he noticed it was night, because it meant a couple of hours away from Daniel, a moment of peace.</p>
<p>Richie had been spacing out a lot as well, barely eating even when Daniel remembered to give it to them. Stan started stealing food when Daniel wasn’t looking, hoping Richie would eat it when Daniel was away from the house, but that only went slightly better, even if it was futile.</p>
<p>Richie had spent the next morning puking it all up again, body rejecting the food.</p>
<p>Stan couldn’t lie to himself anymore, he was worried out of his mind for Richie.. for himself. He found his own appetite decreasing as well, and he was barely able to eat anymore it seemed like. But he could still eat, force himself. Richie had completely given up it seemed like, only eating when Stan begged him to.</p>
<p>Or when Daniel threatened to command him if he didn’t. But most of the time that ended with Richie above the toilet.</p>
<p>On the third day Daniel had come in with a frown on his face, telling them that he could be leaving for over 12 hours, depending on circumstances. But the tiny spark of hope Stan had felt was quickly crushed when Daniel forced them into <em>that</em> room.</p>
<p>“Does he always do this?” Stan rasps, licking his lips. They had been given plenty of water and food, not like they ate much anyways, but it had already been awhile, and they were both thirsty, with no water in sight. Richie glances at the keys, nodding silently.</p>
<p>“It’s not like we can grab them.” Richie chuckles humorously and Stan frowns, hearing the underlying message. <em>But if their friends were coming they would be able to free them</em>. So of course Daniel would leave them, they would be moving without thinking first, freeing them from their bonds.</p>
<p>And when that happened… it would already be too late.</p>
<p>Stan lets out a shaky breath, letting his head fall again. He might’ve drifted off for a moment, but the next thing he knew was a sound just outside the door, hesitant. Stan’s eyes widen, looking at Richie… but they both knew before the door even opened. And Stan could feel the command taking hold.</p>
<p>
  <em>When they come you will act as if you are relieved they rescued you, you will not say a word about me. And when they don’t pay attention, you attack them, knock them unconscious with whatever you can find and make sure they can’t escape.</em>
</p>
<p>The door flew open.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Richie! Stan!” Eddie cries out, rushing into the room.</p>
<p>And Stan was helpless, watching himself act before Richie picked up that pipe, and slammed it into Eddie and Bill, doing exactly what Daniel wanted him to do.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is somehow filled with a lot of also kinda irrelevent plot twists lol. The truck the Losers were talking about in chapter 2 was the truck that crashed because of Daniel, and Richie attacking Eddie and Bill was because he protected Stan... oh the irony. </p>
<p>Not entirely satisfied with this chapter but this is the best I could do. Hope you guys liked it nevertheless!</p>
<p>Stay safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter! After this only the epilogue remains.<br/>I've been waiting to post this chapter for ages, so I really hope you like it! </p><p>Also; I would just say stay until the end, I'm not breaking any promises I made in this story, and the tagging is accurate haha. That's all I'm saying :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Present day</em>
</p><p>“I mean, at least you guys figured it out right? You didn’t <em>want</em> me gone.” Richie tries to joke, but even his voice didn’t sound joyful, and the joke fell flat. The three boys stared at Richie, still on the other side of the room.</p><p>“The rest is still out there, they know we were going to your dad Stan, they will follow that trail.” Eddie says, and Bill nods. Stan stares at the two boys, stomach churning. He couldn’t imagine what his dad must be feeling right now, he had already been gone for so long, and they had no idea if he was alive or not.</p><p>Stan glances at Richie, heart sinking. At least his parents had hope he’d be alive, at least his parents cared to know whether he was alive. From what Bill and Eddie had just told him, they hadn’t even been able to get his parents back to Derry, whether that was because they couldn’t be reached..</p><p>Or if they simply didn’t care.</p><p>“Was my dad okay?” Stan asks softly, licking his lips. Bill’s expression changes, and for a moment he wasn’t sure if he should be honest or if he should lie.</p><p>“He was d-devastated, hasn’t s-stopped looking.” But the truth was better, they couldn’t just hide things from each other, not now. Stan nods numbly, glancing down again. A silence fell over them, where nobody knew what to say, and nobody had any idea on how to lighten the mood right now.</p><p>What was there to say really? They had told each other everything, Richie explaining how he got taken, what happened in those two weeks, even though Stan could see Richie was leaving out bits and pieces. And Bill and Eddie were talking about how they reacted when Stan went missing.</p><p>It was painful to hear Bill talk about identifying Georgie and Stan could feel guilt at that, <em>he</em> should’ve been there for Bill. He had asked <em>him</em> to be there, but he wasn’t. Even if he knew, logically, that he couldn’t be blamed for that, he still felt bad about leaving Bill that day, when he needed him.</p><p>But everything had been said already, and they fell into a long silence. The three boys almost didn’t dare huddle up close together, seeing Richie miserably on the other side, alone. But Richie had just averted his gaze, closing his eyes as if he was trying to go to sleep in front of them.</p><p>At least until the four boys startled suddenly, no idea how long it had been, as the sound of footsteps going down the stairs sounded through the room, and not seconds later the door opened.</p><p>“Good morning.” Daniel said, scanning the room with wary eyes but satisfaction appearing as he noticed the four of them were still sitting where he wanted them to be. “Richard free yourself and follow me.” Daniel commands, throwing the key towards Richie, who caught it swiftly.</p><p>Daniel stayed there for a few seconds, and nobody dared to move, watching numbly as Richie unlocked himself from the bonds, standing up. He could barely glance at his friends for a second before his body followed Daniel out of the room, the door shutting. Eddie held his breath, waiting.</p><p>But eventually the sound of footsteps disappeared, another door closing.</p><p>“What the fuck happened to him?” He croaks, glancing at Stan. The curly haired boy sighed, as if he knew Eddie was going to ask the question.</p><p>“I don’t know Eddie, he… Daniel did a number on him, got into his head.” Stan mumbled, shaking his head as to clear the confusion. “I don’t think he notices but he sometimes relaxes when Daniel gets back.”</p><p>“W-What does that m-mean?” Bill asks softly.</p><p>“I-I..” Stan whispers, licking his lips. “He’s starting to associate comfort with Daniel I think.” Stan offers almost hesitantly, which was weird for Stan to do so. Eddie swallows thickly, eyes widening at the thought. Tears jumped in Stan’s eyes again, and he curled into himself, sobbing silently.</p><p>Eddie and Bill both move, huddling close to the curly haired boy. Stan, for once, accepted the comfort, leaning into the hug.</p><p>“Did he hurt you?” Eddie asks softly, not looking at each other. Stan sniffles, staying silent for a moment.</p><p>“He wanted to… he wanted me to hurt myself, but Richie prevented him.” Stan murmurs softly. “He almost made me kill myself a couple of days ago, Richie distracted him and ... he was punished because of it.” Stan adds softly, shivering at the memory. He had felt so hopeless watching Richie that day.</p><p>Struggling for a breath he couldn’t catch.</p><p>“W-We’re going to g-get out of here Stan… I promise.” Bill tries to cheer Stan up, but Stan was too tired to correct him, too exhausted to crush Bill’s hopes of ever getting out, knowing that there was no way out.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>There was no one to keep track of the time, no window to look outside, no natural light to tell them how long it had been. But they could guess based on how dry their lips were, how much their stomachs were cramping, begging for food. Stan just sat there silently, head facing the ground but eyes closed.</p><p>His body wanted food, but at the same time his stomach turned the moment he thought of it.</p><p>Neither of the boys knew what to say either, what was there to say really? The only thing they had really talked about was the agreement to have someone stay awake at all times, a sense of control they could still have. To make sure that neither Richie nor Daniel could sneak up on them.</p><p>It usually ended up with two people awake, and the other one sleeping. They didn’t talk, they had nothing to talk about really, but it was comforting to have someone be <em>there</em> instead of being alone. It became an unspoken rule to have at least one other person awake while the other one slept.</p><p>Stan’s head suddenly snaps up as the sound of a door opening echoes through the room. Bill and Stan look at each other, eyes going wide as they both scrambled upwards, Bill instantly reaching out for Eddie, pushing him awake.</p><p>Richie opened the door, walking into the door. “Richie.” Stan gasps, feeling his stomach twist at the sight of Richie. He seemed to only be worse, eyes brimmed red, and trembling as if he couldn’t get warm. He also seemed physically ill, holding himself awkwardly as he tries to stand up straight.</p><p>“You all look pathetic.” Richie suddenly sneers, dropping the packaged sandwiches he was holding onto the ground, kicking it over to the three of them.</p><p>“Richie w-what?” Bill asks, eyes going wide at the sudden outburst. Richie laughs brokenly, staring down at them, barely out of range from them.</p><p>“I mean it’s insane how long it took me to realise-” Richie starts, a sneer still on his face. “But you were never my friends, you were only endangering me.” Stan was the first one to realise.. but it didn’t take the others long for the sentence to sink in. Stan feels tears jump in his eyes, but also a weird sense of relief.</p><p>Because it was clear to all of them that Richie had been forced to say this because of Daniel.</p><p>“We know you don’t mean that Richie.” Eddie swallows thickly, <em>trying</em> to assure Richie as much he could. He would still be able to hear, even if he couldn’t react.</p><p>“Oh I do Edward, and I can’t believe I put up with you for so long. With your stupid allergies and tantrums. I mean seriously, you were just complaining all the time. Everything was dirty, everything would kill us, germs, sickness, and don’t get me started on that stupid mother of you.”</p><p>Eddie looks down, tears burning in his eyes. And he wasn’t sure what was getting to him, the fact that Richie was forced to say all of this…. or the actual words.</p><p>“Remember what you always call her?” Richie continues, a smirk on his face. “<em>Mommy</em>.” Eddie winces at the high pitched voice Richie was using, trying to imitate how Eddie would talk to his mom. Tears dropped down from his eyes, and he hastily removed them.</p><p>“R-Richie that’s e-enough.” Bill murmurs softly, and Richie moves towards him.</p><p>“G-got s-s-something to s-s-say?” Richie sneered, and Richie never… he never made fun of his stutter, never <em>genuinely </em>did so. He teased sometimes, because he knew Bill was okay with it. But he never used it to insult Bill, and hearing it, no matter how much Bill knew it wasn’t actually Richie, was still hurtful.</p><p>“Richie it’s okay, we know it’s not you.” Stan decides to say instead, sensing Bill’s discomfort.</p><p>“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong, he didn’t force me to say anything. It’s the truth, you were never really my friends, you were only holding me down.”</p><p>“That’s not true Chee, and you know that.” Eddie shoots back, softly. Richie cackles, but a dark look quickly settles across his face.</p><p>“It’s the truth <em>Eddie Spaghetti</em>,” Richie sneers the nickname, and it feels so wrong to hear it. “I mean where the fuck were you all those years when I needed you? You just let me take those beatings from Bowers for you because you were too frail to take them yourselves, because you’re weak and you preferred me as your scapegoat.”</p><p>Eddie could feel tears burning in his eyes again, but he refused to let them fall. “I’ve tried to stop you from doing that for years Richie but you keep doing that yourself because you’re a loyal idiot.” He tries but Richie shakes his head.</p><p>“You were glad I got hurt, allowed me to.”</p><p>“That’s not true Richie!” Eddie yells, shaking with anger. “We care about you.”</p><p>“None of you cared about me, just like my parents,” Richie hisses, and <em>that</em>… that was news to all of them, Richie had never spoken about that. “I mean shit, did you really not notice- No of course you did, I dropped so many hints, I <em>wanted</em> you to notice, but you never cared enough to say it.”</p><p>None of the Losers knew what to say at that moment. They all had their suspicions that Richie’s parents weren’t around much, that they didn’t give Richie the attention he deserved.. but hearing it was something else entirely, especially when it was just pure speculation from their side.</p><p>They had no clue it was actually this bad.</p><p>Richie scoffs harshly. “You fuckers aren’t even denying it.” He sneers, and he almost wants to turn away when Eddie reaches out for his wrist, tugging gently.</p><p>“Richie we-” Eddie starts.</p><p>“Careful <em>Eds</em>, being a faggot is contagious, you might catch it too.” Richie sneers and before Eddie can even fully register it, Richie rips his arm from Eddie’s grasp, walking over to the door and slamming it shut. Eddie stares at the door with wide eyes, not believing what Richie had just told him.</p><p>He never thought there was someone else in this town that … felt the same way.</p><p>But despite having waited ever since he discovered he didn’t like girls, he could feel no joy at the moment. Because just the thought that Richie had been forced to reveal something so personal to himself without any say… that was horrifying. He wouldn’t even know how he would feel if that choice would be taken from him.</p><p>“D-Did you k-know?” Bill asks the question eventually, and Eddie has to blink furiously a couple of times, realising he had been staring at the door for however long it had been. Eddie reluctantly turns to Bill, licking his lips.</p><p>“No.” Eddie whispers softly, shaking his head. “I had no idea.”</p><p> “I did.” Stan offers weakly, bringing his knees to his chest.</p><p>“Did he tell you?” Eddie feels a slight pang of jealousy, an emotion he <em>knew</em> he shouldn’t feel right now. Stan shakes his head.</p><p>“I figured it out I guess, but we never really spoke about it.” Stan lifts his head up, looking at Eddie. “It’s not a problem is it?” Stan’s voice was sharp, almost <em>daring</em> Eddie to say something about it, but Eddie shook his head.</p><p>“No of course not.” He said, even if he knew there was nothing obvious about it. Derry had been getting better sure but it was still a shithole… and being anything but the norm was dangerous. The Losers all knew that all too well unfortunately, but being gay… that was something else entirely.</p><p>“I-It doesn’t m-matter who Richie likes… h-he knows that r-right?” Bill swallows thickly, and Eddie stared at him, brows furrowed slightly.</p><p>“Richie probably thinks it does.” Stan supplies softly, sighing at Bill’s confusion. “I think Daniel made him say this to get us to hate him, so Richie only has Daniel.”</p><p>“S-Shit I should’ve s-said something. I s-shouldve t-told him i-it was okay.” Bill curses, running a hand through his hair. “W-We have to t-tell him when he comes d-down, make s-sure he knows none of us care. Losers stick together.” Bill says in a determined voice, leaving little room for debate.</p><p>“Eddie?” Stan asks softly, and only then does Bill notice the quiet tears streaming down Eddie’s face. Eddie sniffles, reluctantly meeting Bill and Stan. “What’s wrong?” Stan asks softly, which only seemed to upset Eddie even more.</p><p>“I’m already infected.” Eddie whispers brokenly, too afraid to look at the others. He knew they would understand, and he couldn’t bear to look at their reaction. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt two arms wrap around him.</p><p>Eddie gapes at Bill, who wordlessly hugged him tight. <em>It’s okay</em>. Stan shuffled towards him as well, joining into the hug. And neither of them needed to speak to understand.</p><p><em>We accept you</em>.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>“Good morning Richard.” Daniel smiles brightly, walking into the living room. His boy was sitting on the couch, and he didn’t react. Richie had his knees drawn to his chest, staring blankly ahead. He doesn’t even react to the question, and Daniel sighs, shaking his head in disappointment.</p><p>There were dark bags under his eyes that only seemed to get worse by the day, not like Richie could find it in himself to even care. The days blurred together almost dangerously, and before he knew it, it had already been two days since they arrived at the bungalow home they were in.</p><p>Two days since Bill and Eddie tried to rescue them, two days since he dragged them into his mess.</p><p>He had no concept of time, not really. He just knew from the rising of the sun, the way the house darkened before Daniel remembered to turn on the lights in the first place. The way his body begged for sleep, but his mind that wouldn’t let him. So he just stared, hoping the short moments of consciousness would fade soon.</p><p>“It’s a bummer about the weather though, I wanted us to go hiking today.” Daniel murmurs to himself mostly, looking out of the window for a moment and gazing at the forest. It was raining softly, not too bad, but the rain that had already fallen had left the ground wet and sompy, unfit to go hiking really.</p><p>“I have some old VHS tapes in the attic that I could get.” He continues, but Richie still doesn’t react. There was nothing up here really, Daniel, or really anyone, hadn’t been here in decades. There was an old TV in the living room, but no working phone, no service, nothing to connect them to the real world.</p><p>Daniel lets out a sound, and Richie blinked a couple of times, slowly staring up at Daniel. He glances at the window behind him, seeing the light shine through it. <em>When had the sun risen? </em>He drags his gaze back down, not giving Daniel a response, not when he didn’t have to.</p><p>“Are you still mad at me?” Daniel asks, glancing down at the boy on the couch, but Richie still doesn’t react. “Answer my questions, honestly.” He orders, and Richie could vaguely see the familiar twitch in Daniel’s arm, clear frustration. Richie couldn’t get himself to care about it right now, even if he knew he should.</p><p>“Yes.” Richie spoke softly, but he doesn’t react otherwise, doesn’t move, doesn’t even wince at the command. He just sits there, not really processing what was being asked of him. Daniel scoffs, clearly annoyed.</p><p>“So what, if I would make you choose, you would choose those delinquents over me?” Daniel sneers. <em>Answer my questions, honestly</em>.</p><p>“Yes.” Richie swallows thickly, eyes casting downwards. He would, he would in a heartbeat. Daniel’s face flushed with anger, and maybe even frustration.</p><p>“After all I’ve done for you Richard? You would take those kids over me, even if they won’t want you anymore?” Daniel hisses, staring down at him.</p><p>“Yes.” Richie bites back, a little harsher this time. But no matter what the answer would be, he knew Daniel wouldn’t be satisfied. Didn’t want Richie admitting that he would still chose his friends over him. After all, that had been his entire goal, worm his way into Richie’s life and make him see that he was safe with Daniel.</p><p>It was why he got kidnapped, why he was taken. Stan had only been there because Daniel was, rightfully, scared for Richie’s mental state. But now he could see how much more resistant Richie was getting, refusing to play along, getting more angry as he tried to discipline either of them.</p><p>And now even the audacity those other two boys had, invading <em>their</em> home.</p><p>He knew… he really knew that these answers would only anger Daniel more and more. But he couldn’t stop… couldn’t deny the order Daniel had given him. He couldn’t lie, or not tell anything even if he wanted to. Even if he knew how badly he should just <em>shut up</em> right now, he couldn’t.</p><p>“Then I guess I have to remove that option.” Richie froze, eyes going wide at the sentence, and what it <em>meant</em>.</p><p>“No!” Richie gasps, scrambling upwards with panic. His limbs protested, almost giving out on him, but he pushed through.</p><p>“Follow me.” Daniel snaps, already up and walking.</p><p>“No wait, please.” Richie tries but Daniel wouldn’t budge, walking to the door to the basement, unlocking it.</p><p>“Close the door behind you.” Daniel orders, and Richie can only watch himself as he does so, not in control of his own body. He stumbles after Daniel, down the stairs and into the hallways.</p><p>“Please don’t do this Daniel, please.” Richie begs, feeling tears burn. “Please”. But his attempts were futile, and Daniel still opened the door, walking in. Richie’s eyes were wide as he stumbled after him into the room.</p><p>Stan, Eddie and Bill immediately scrambled upwards, panic all too clear on their faces.</p><p>“You took him from me,” Daniel shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the three boys.</p><p>“No they didn’t! I swear they didn’t.” Richie shouts, <em>trying</em> to make him see. Daniel didn’t even acknowledge him, pointing a finger at them. It slowly moved towards Eddie, Bill, and then slowly settling on Stan.</p><p>“Richard, free Stanley for me.” Daniel handed him a key, and Richie understood immediately.</p><p>“Daniel please!” Richie cries out, but his body moved against his will.</p><p>“The three of you, don’t move.” Daniel just commands, watching as Richie unlocks Stan’s restraints. “Move away from them, both of you.” Daniel adds, and Richie and Stan follow, taking two steps backwards so Eddie and Bill wouldn’t be able to reach them.</p><p>“R-Richie-” Bill stammers, eyes wide with panic. “Richie l-listen to me, w-whatever he makes you do, we don’t b-blame you. It’s not your f-fault.” He tries, and Richie looks at him with teary eyes, desperation all too clear. Daniel frowns, reaching into his back pocket and taking a knife out.</p><p>Richie swallows, unable to take his eyes off the knife. Daniel moved it, holding it out for Richie.</p><p>“Take it and don’t move.” He orders, and Richie does so, taking the knife from him, and feeling himself freeze.</p><p>“<em>Dad </em>please.” Richie tries one last time, and he felt sick using the word, almost like his stomach wanted to empty itself. And <em>that </em>seemed to make Daniel stop, reminding Richie that he truly wanted <em>one</em> thing from him. “I’m so sorry, please don’t hurt them. I won’t try to see them anymore. It’ll just be the two of us, just you and me.”</p><p>“A family?” Daniel whispers, eyes going wide. He takes a step forwards, a hopeful look on his face. Richie nods.</p><p>“Yes we can be a family. We can play those board games you wanted to play, we can go hiking and you could teach me. I want you to teach me <em>dad</em>.” Richie pushed down his disgust. “I <em>want</em> to spend our lives together, you keep me safe from them but please just… don’t kill them.”</p><p>“No no, I don’t <em>want</em> to kill them either Richard-” Daniel says hurriedly. “But they are ruining us, ruining our family.”</p><p>“They don’t have to, I will forget them, I can forget them. They don’t matter to us, it’s just us. We can be a family.” Richie begged, and Daniel’s face softens, sighing. “I <em>want</em> us to be a family.” Richie licks his lips, tears burning out of the sheer desperation.</p><p>“You will do that for me? You will forget them for <em>me</em>?” Daniel gasps, smiling softly, almost hesitantly. Richie nods again.</p><p>“I will, I promise. We can be together <em>dad</em>.” Richie tries, and Daniel sighs with a soft smile, nodding. Richie could feel his heart hammer in his throat, but Daniel’s anger seemed to deflate, happiness taking its place.</p><p>“I waited so long for you to realise that,” Daniel smiles, relief clear in his voice, and Richie nods, breath hitching. “But I know you’re lying, he needs to go. Stab Stanley in the heart.”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“D-DON’T!”</p><p>Richie didn’t even have the mind to yell, body moving before he knew what he was doing himself. The knife moved, and he felt like he was going to be sick as the way it easily slid into Stan’s flesh, stabbing hm.</p><p>“STAN!” A voice screamed, but Richie couldn’t really hear it, couldn’t process it. His eyes widened, and it was like he suddenly couldn’t breathe. Stan’s mouth fell open in shock, and it was seconds before his face contorted with pain, just for a moment, maybe a split-second, but Richie saw it.</p><p>And Richie could do nothing but stare in shock as Stan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his legs folded underneath him, sending him sideways. His head clattered against the ground, and for now Richie only could think about the fact that he didn’t have to see Stan’s face, back turned towards him.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing Stan’s dead face right now.</p><p>Richie sobs, but he couldn’t seem to move for a moment, couldn’t seem to process anything. He just stared. “Check his pulse.” Richie moved without thinking, crouching down. His fingers were shaky, putting them on Stan’s neck. He felt nothing. Richie’s stomach convulsed, and he vomited before he could swallow it down.</p><p>He was just quick enough to turn away from Stan’s lifeless body, expelling what little he had left onto the dirty floor.</p><p>“Richard get up.” Daniel commands, and Richie’s breath hitches. He felt numb, he felt… nothing. “Richard!” Daniel snaps, but all Richie could focus on was the roaring in his head. The strain on his knees, gravel digging into his skin. Richie jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder, digging uncomfortably.</p><p>Richie winces, but he couldn’t get his eyes off Stan’s body. Daniel reaches down, roughly pulling him to his feet.</p><p>“Follow me.” Daniel hisses, and Richie blinks, moving before he realised what he was doing. He could hear shouting, Bill and Eddie no doubt, but at the same time he couldn’t hear them at all. Daniel lead him out of the basement, closing the door and walking up the stairs, closing and locking the door behind them.</p><p>Stan’s lifeless body flashed through his mind, again, again, again. Richie whimpers loudly, running his hands through his hair. He could hear footsteps, back and forth, back and forth. He could only whimper, feeling his stomach turn. He slapped a hand over his mouth, swallowing it down.</p><p>He killed… he <em>killed</em> Stan.</p><p>Another sound forced its way upwards, but he couldn’t control it, couldn’t suppress it. He could remember the feeling, could feel the blade weighing down on him, burning in his hand. He felt it penetrate Stan’s skin, sliding in with a horrifying sound. The shock on Stan’s face, the way his body crumbled.</p><p>The blood… Oh God… Richie’s eyes widened, staring at his hands. Blood was on them, not much…. but too much. Oh God it was over his hands. Richie whimpered, scratching at his hands, it wasn’t enough… it wouldn’t… He rubbed at the skin, harder and harder, trying to get the blood away.</p><p>But it was burned in his skin, and it wouldn’t go away.</p><p>Daniel was shouting at him, but he couldn’t hear it, could only grit his teeth, scratching, rubbing, trying to get off the blood. It wasn’t <em>working</em>. It wouldn’t-</p><p>Daniel snatched his wrist, bending it uncomfortably. Richie cries out in pain, eyes snapping up to Daniel. Everything seemed to clear suddenly, and he blinks furiously, teary eyes staring up at Daniel.</p><p>“Are you with me again?” Daniel asks, surprisingly gentle. There was a silence… and Richie frowns. <em>Answer my questions, honestly</em>. But he felt nothing… felt no urge to answer. Richie licks his lips.</p><p>“Yes.” He answers, turning away from Daniel. He stumbles towards the kitchen, breathing heavily. <em>Answer.. answer my questions</em>. It was a clear command, but he felt nothing. <em>Richard get up, get up… get… up… up… up. </em>He hadn’t. He hadn’t gotten up, he had stayed there, with Stan’s body.</p><p><em>Check his pulse</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Check his pulse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Check his pulse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHECK HIS PULSE.</em>
</p><p>He had moved on his own, he had moved because he expected his body to do so anyways…. but it didn’t.</p><p>Richie swallows thickly, staring at the knife set on the counter. He shakily reaches out, unable to look away from the blood on his hand. His hand grasped the handle of the knife, and this time it felt <em>good</em>. It gave him power, control over Daniel, or rather, that’s what it felt like right now.</p><p>“Richard what are you-” Daniel asks, but Richie was faster, whirling around and swinging the knife at Daniel. The man cries out, eyes widening at the attack. <em>Don’t attack me, don’t harm me.</em> Nothing mattered, nothing applied anymore. “Richie freeze.” Daniel shouts, and Richie froze for a moment.</p><p>There was a small sense of relief on Daniel’s face, but just for a split second. It wasn’t working… it had <em>no</em> effect on him. Richie jumped, swinging the knife again. Daniel’s eyes widened with fear and betrayal, barely able to dodge the knife.</p><p>“You lied to me.” Daniel murmurs, eyes wide. Daniel moved before Richie could comprehend it, lashing out and grabbing Richie’s wrist. Richie cries out, feeling immense pressure and he had no choice but to drop it. The knife clattered to the ground, and Richie winced at the sound, and before he knew it a fist stuck his face.</p><p>Richie cries out, tumbling to the floor.</p><p>Daniel was immediately on top of him, hands around his neck. “You betrayed me!” Daniel screamed in his face, slamming his head back into the floor. He saw stars, and Richie could do nothing but gasp in pain, hands flying to his throat. He weakly scratched, trying to break the hold on his throat.</p><p>But he was weak, <em>too</em> weak.</p><p>Three weeks of barely eating, three weeks of bad sleep, three weeks of stress… and it had taken a toll on him.</p><p>There were footsteps, but all he could focus on was Daniel staring down at him, pure hatred on his face. It was getting harder and harder to get in enough air, and his brain screamed at him, <em>begging</em> for air. He was gasping, back arching off the ground as much as he could, <em>anything</em> to get him off.</p><p>There was a loud sound, and Richie winces harshly and suddenly the hands were gone. Richie blinks heavily, trying to make sense of what was happening. Three blurry figures stood in the doorway, and it was mere seconds before the red headed figure pulled out a gun, aiming.</p><p>A loud <em>bang</em> rang through the room, and Daniel gasps in shock, bullet burying itself in the wall behind them.</p><p>“Don’t ma-” </p><p>“Freeze!” Daniel snapped. “All of you!”  It did the job, and Richie was helpless as he watched his friends freeze, eyes going wide. Of course, they had <em>no</em> idea what Daniel could do. At least, until now. Daniel stood up, leaving Richie gasping on the ground, clawing painfully at his chest.</p><p>“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Daniel hisses, anger all too evident. He walks over to Bev, looming over her.</p><p>Richie tried to cry out, but his throat wouldn’t allow anything past his throat.</p><p>Daniel scoffs suddenly, rolling his eyes. “You expect me to believe that shit Richard?” Daniel hisses, and Richie frowns. “Don’t think I’m going to believe this shit. You pretending to suddenly follow my commands.” And that’s when it clicked, what Daniel was talking about right now.</p><p>Daniel thinks Richie was trying to pretend to suddenly follow his commands.</p><p>“I’m n-not.” Richie gasps, and Daniel frowns, walking around Bev. The girl was staring at him with wide terrified eyes, unable to move still. Daniel stopped behind Bev, putting a possessive hand in her hair.</p><p>“Point that gun on your throat.” Daniel orders, and Bev has no choice but to do so, lifting the gun and putting the barrel against her throat. Richie is frozen, staring wide eyed as Bev trained her own gun at herself. “Would you really let me shoot her?”</p><p>But Richie knew he wasn’t fast enough, would never be fast enough to stop Daniel even if he tried. So he froze… he could only sit there, hands hovering above-</p><p>“Oh my God, you would.” Daniel breathes out, lowering his hand from Bev’s hair. “Nod if I’m right.” Daniel gasps, and Richie can do nothing but <em>nod</em>. Daniel gasps, relief all too clear on his face. Because he <em>wanted </em>to, he wanted to believe. Daniel quickly hurries over to Richie, crouching down low.</p><p>“I don’t know <em>what</em> that was, but that doesn’t matter anymore, it’s over. And we can be together. We can run somewhere, just the two of us.” Daniel tries, a smile on his face. Richie glances behind him, locking eyes with Beverly for a moment, confusion and fear all too clear on her face.</p><p>Daniel leaned forwards, and Richie didn’t hesitate.</p><p>His hand grasped the handle of the knife, jamming it into Daniel’s throat. Daniel gasps, eyes going wide with shock. Blood spurted out, and Daniel dropped to the floor. Immediately Bev, Ben and Mike moved, as if the control was suddenly lifted, but Richie can do nothing but flop down onto the ground, staring at Daniel’s lifeless body.</p><p>It was done… it was over.</p><p>“Richie!” Bev gasps, rushing over to him. Tears appeared before he knew what was happening, and he felt two arms wrap around him tightly, bringing him close. Richie just allowed himself to cry, clinging to the girl as if it was the only thing that kept him grounded, kept him sane.</p><p>He cried… until flashes of Stan’s body appeared in front of him. Richie gasps, scrambling away from Bev.</p><p>“Richie what’s wrong?” Mike asks softly, clearly distraught even if he wanted to keep his cool. But how could he ever explain to them…? How could he ever explain that he had just killed Stan?</p><p>“Where is the rest?” Ben asks softly, and Richie snaps his head up, staring up at him with teary eyes. <em>But Eddie and Bill were still down there</em>. Richie slowly moves up, staggering slightly. His throat was still on fire, head throbbing, body shaking as it was still weak from the last few weeks, but he pushed past it.</p><p>He doesn’t even bother responding, turning to the door that would lead to the basement. He didn’t even know if they would want him down there, but he couldn’t think about that now. He unlocked the door, almost numbly, and walks downstairs. He felt numb as he opens the last door, but he suddenly felt himself unable to look into the room.</p><p>“Bev, Ben.. Mike?” Eddie gasps, and Richie could hear the shock, the surprise in his voice. Of course, he never expected <em>them</em> to be there. All three of them flew into the basement, voices, footsteps… and Richie desperately wanted to drown them out, but he couldn’t.</p><p>“S-Stan?” Mike stammers, and Richie swallows thickly and he didn’t even know why he did it, but he looked into the room… and he almost wished he didn’t. Bill was holding Stan, cradling his dead body with tears streaming down his face. Stan’s legs were twisted almost unnaturally beneath him.</p><p>He was laying in Bill’s arms, the knife still sticking out of his chest, the knife <em>he</em> stuck in there.</p><p>“W-We have to g-go to a h-hospital.” Bill stammers, and Richie frowns.</p><p>“What happened?” Ben murmurs hesitantly, but Bill shook his head, eyes wide, fingers on Stan’s neck.</p><p>“H-He’s still alive.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised no major character death, didn’t I? :3</p><p>Stan is fine y’all... well as fine as you can be after that. But he’ll be fine, and he certainly won’t die!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man…. This just … turned out so much longer than I thought it would. I thought let’s just wrap it up nice and quickly, I had all the bullet points of the things that I still needed to address… and then before even resolving 1 I was already like 6k in. Hopefully I managed to address everything, and you guys like the ending! I was actually really excited for something in this chapter as I hadn’t seen it before on here (But if anyone has, please please please comment it because I would LOVE to read more).</p>
<p>But I’ll talk about it more below, as to not spoil it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How is he?” Eddie asks softly. Andrea looks up, and she smiles almost hesitantly, gesturing Eddie to come closer. Andrea was sitting on the bed, Richie in her arms as they were both situated on the hospital bed. Richie’s head was leaning on Andrea’s shoulder, eyes closed and mouth partially open.</p>
<p>It was clear he was asleep, and that he <em>needed</em> it badly.</p>
<p>There were wires connecting to his chest, an IV leading into the crook of his arm and a chip around his finger reading him continuously. He seemed frail, too small as he was fitted in a hospital gown and oxygen tubes in his nose. Dark bags were under his closed eyes, bruises appearing on both his face and his neck.</p>
<p>His face was flushed entirely of blood it seemed like, and he was ghostly pale, hair tousled and messy despite Andrea carefully carting her fingers through it. She was rocking him softly, as much as she could without disturbing his sleep, whispering soft words, singing softly to him.</p>
<p>“He fell asleep 10 minutes ago,” Andrea whispers, and Eddie carefully sits down on the chair next to the bed. “But he hasn’t reacted well… or reacted in the first place.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Eddie whispers with a frown on his face. Richie’s glasses were sitting beside the bed, on the nightstand.</p>
<p>“While the doctors were treating him, it was like he wasn’t even there. He didn’t react to anything they were asking him, not even when I did.” Andrea whispers, and Eddie looks down at that. They were all very close with each other, all four of them. But Bill’s and Stan’s parents.. they had grown up around each other.</p>
<p>Eddie viewed Andrea like a mother… maybe even more so than his own mom. She was the one to comfort him, to care for him like a normal mother. She and Sharon both did. They were all close to each other, and Eddie knew how much Richie loved Stan’s parents as well, always had been closer to Andrea.</p>
<p>The fact that Richie didn’t even react to her, worried him so much.</p>
<p>“And physically?” Eddie murmurs, twiddling with his fingers.</p>
<p>“That… <em>monster</em> didn’t physically hurt him, except for his face and his throat. But he’s severely dehydrated and malnourished, and obviously exhausted.” Andrea explains with a lump in her throat, gazing down. Physically he would be fine, that much was obvious, but neither of them knew what would happen emotionally.</p>
<p>Eddie honestly didn’t remember much from the moment Bev, Ben and Mike had stormed into that basement, only remembered bits and pieces. Stan was alive, they had found his pulse not even seconds after Richie and Daniel had left, he had been knocked unconscious when he hit the floor.</p>
<p>The knife was still in his chest, which was obviously bad, but he was alive for now, which is all that mattered.</p>
<p>He remembered Mike picking up Stan, Ben freeing both Bill and him. They had stolen a car from Bev’s father, who was sitting in jail by then. They had all cramped into the car, and it was…. something Eddie <em>never</em> wanted to experience again. They were all a mess, but Stan and Richie were no doubt worse.</p>
<p>And it was also during the car ride where Richie seemed to completely shut down, as if he was getting trapped in his own mind. Even if Eddie had barely noticed it at that time. He was too busy trying to keep Stan as comfortable as possible, while Bill desperately kept checking his pulse.</p>
<p>Eddie’s eyes had been fixed on Stan’s chest, checking if he was still breathing. Mike had been the one to drive, having the most experience on the farm. It was illegal, but none had cared, and neither did the officers who had been called in apparently. Officer Bowers was dead of course.</p>
<p>And the new replacement, Officer Nell was understanding, and decided to not even write the offense down. The kids had just saved one of their own, probably even saved 4 lives in total. The officers cared, wanted the best for the Losers, as if the town had suddenly changed completely since Pennywise was gone.</p>
<p>Even Bill’s parents had snapped out of their daze.</p>
<p>Eddie swallows, glancing at the door. “Any news on Stan?” He asks, and Andrea’s face falls slightly.</p>
<p>“He’s not awake yet,” She shakes her head, stopping for a moment. “His dad is with him now.” She spoke, and Eddie nods numbly. There was only one visitor allowed at the time, since Stan was still a minor, and with the assurance that Stan was going to be fine, Andrea had reluctantly chosen to check up on Richie.</p>
<p>She didn’t <em>want </em>to leave, but one look at Richie had made up her mind.</p>
<p>“How are <em>you</em> doing Eddie?” Andrea asks eventually, staring at him. Eddie looks up hesitantly, and just that <em>look </em>was enough to make him tear up.</p>
<p>“My mom is on her way right now, and I’m scared to see her.” Eddie spoke, and it wasn’t really what he <em>wanted</em> to say either, but it just came out. His mom had apparently been frantic, absolutely insane even. She had called the police multiple times a day, and even hired an investigator with money from Eddie’s dad.</p>
<p>It’s why they couldn’t reach her any sooner, and Eddie had been glad they hadn’t. He didn’t want to be dragged from his friends by his overbearing mother. He had wanted to be there when they pulled Stan from Mike’s arms, when they pulled Richie away… no, he didn’t want that happening.</p>
<p>But it would’ve happen regardless if he was there, and knowing that, he couldn’t have handled being away from Bill.</p>
<p>They had stayed with each other the entire time, refusing to leave each other’s sides, even when Stan’s parents arrived, even when Bill’s parents did. Mike’s grandpa had come as well, just like Bev’s aunt and Ben’s parents. But the latter three hadn’t been missing, so the parents were understandably less distraught.</p>
<p>“She cares, in her own insane way.” Andrea offers softly, but knowing she couldn’t really say anything to truly make the situation right.</p>
<p>“I’m just so scared of her reaction. I don’t want to leave yet.” Eddie whispers, tears jumping in his eyes. Andrea shifts slightly, careful not to wake up Richie and reaches out with one hand. Eddie understands, shuffling closer and grasping her hand. She smiles at him, squeezing his hand.</p>
<p>Eddie didn’t know how long it had been really, but when he blinks his eyes open he immediately knew it was his mom. There was a woman screaming outside, something Eddie couldn’t quite hear but he could guess what she was saying, or rather; what she was screaming about.</p>
<p>The door flew open, and Eddie was right, his mom was standing there.</p>
<p>“Oh Eddie-bear!” Sonia cries out, and Eddie jolts on the spot as his mom rushes to him. Her arms were immediately around, crushing him. Eddie gasps, wincing as his head was jostled. But as soon as the hug started, it ended. “What are you doing here, where are the doctors?” She sounded frantic.</p>
<p>Eddie doesn’t react, doesn’t <em>know</em> how to react. “We have no idea how much germs you were exposed to, you’re so fragile Eddie-bear, we need medics in here now!” She started screaming, reaching for the alert button. Eddie winces, looking at Richie with a concerned expression.</p>
<p>But it didn’t seem like he was waking up, only a troubled look on his face. But Eddie had no time before a nurse stormed in.</p>
<p>“What is problem?” The nurse asks, rushed but collected.</p>
<p>“You scoundrels needs to take care of my son! This hospital isn’t safe for him, he’s fragile, he needs help.” Sonia hisses, a little anger seeping into her voice. The nurse was clearly taken aback by the woman in front of her.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, Edward is not admitted, he has been cleared.” The nurse speaks with a slight frown on her voice.</p>
<p>“Nonsense! You are a worthless nurse, you need to check him again, he has allergies. You know that? Has he told you? He is fragile and he needs-”</p>
<p>“Mommy I’m okay.” Eddie interrupts but it only makes it worse.</p>
<p>“No you are not!” She screeches, and Richie stirs. “You are a child Eddie-bear, <em>my</em> child. And you pretenders need to help him now!” Eddie’s cheeks burn, and he can feels tears threatening to spill out. He could feel himself trying to shrink in on himself, falling quiet as his mom raged.</p>
<p>All the confidence he had felt that day when he threw his medicine on the ground, telling his mom that he knew they were gazebos, it was all gone. Vanished as he stood there, feeling more vulnerable than he did with Daniel almost.</p>
<p>“Ma’am I need you to calm down, you are disturbing the other patients.” The nurse responds, a little more urgently now. That only seemed to set off his mom even more, and he could see actual rage on her face.</p>
<p>“How <em>dare </em>you? You think you know my son better than I do? You’re a disgrace, you need to be ashamed of yourself and you’re lucky if I will not sue you. Eddie-bear we are-”</p>
<p>“He will not go anywhere Sonia.” Andrea hisses, and it was only then that Sonia realises she had gotten up, and she was pushing her way past Eddie, to stand between him and his mom.</p>
<p>“He is my son Andrea, you have <em>no </em>right! Now step aside or I will-”</p>
<p>“Ma’am that is enough, you are way out of line.” A male voice suddenly interrupts, and Sonia turns around, ready to scream again when she saw Officer Nell standing there, shooting them a concerned glance before settling his gaze on Sonia. She gapes, and it only took a few seconds for her to gain her bearings again.</p>
<p>“This is outrageous, he is my son, you’re endangering him b-” Eddie startles as Andrea wraps an arm around him, glancing at him as if asking him it was okay. And it was more than his own mom ever did to make him feel comfortable, like <em>actually </em>comfortable.</p>
<p>Eddie watches silently, but he can’t even focus on his mother’s screams as she is escorted out of the hospital room they were in by officer Nell, screaming and struggling as much as she could and making a scene all the way. He couldn’t hear what she was saying, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to anyways.</p>
<p>Before Eddie knew it really, she was gone from the room, and the nurse closed the door slowly behind them with a soft smile to apologise for <em>his</em> mother’s behaviour. He could feel tears burn, and he suddenly felt so exhausted. Andrea seems to sense it, because of course she does.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” She asks softly, but Eddie shakes his head, not daring to speak. “I’m really sorry Eddie, you don’t deserve that, let’s just sit down for now okay?” She whispers and Eddie nods numbly, allowing Andrea to guide him back to the chair again, and he plops down with an exhausted huff.</p>
<p>Eddie glances at Richie, and much to his surprise he could see Richie staring back at him with an equally sad expression.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I fucked her.” Richie whispers, and Eddie can’t help but snort. And he has half a mind <em>not</em> to stab Richie with his own IV needle. But it was a laugh nonetheless, and the first words he had spoken since the basement.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Hey baby, open those eyes for me.” His mother’s voice drifted through the room, and Stan frowns, body almost too tired to do so, but he warily blinks his eyes open, seeing a blurry figure of his mom. <em>What happened? </em>He thinks to himself, and for a moment his brain is too sleepy to catch up.</p>
<p>It only took a few seconds, watching his mom smile down at him with a relieved yet worried face.</p>
<p>“R-Richie.” Stan gasps, everything flooding back all at once. He cringes, squeezing his eyes shut as pain radiates through his brain. The memories overwhelming him, and he looks around with frantic eyes, before they eventually landed on- “M-Mom?” He gasps, and Andrea smiles as he recognises her.</p>
<p>“Hey sweetie.” She murmurs, stroking the side of his head. Stan leans into the touch, feeling tears burn.</p>
<p>“Is this real?” He whispers, almost not wanting to believe it, <em>hope</em> it was real.</p>
<p>“I’m here, you’re in the hospital. You’re safe.” That seemed to break away all the resolve Stan had and he burst into tears. He clung to his mother’s sleeve, feeling a burning sensation spread through his chest and he gasps, unable to stop himself from crying. His mom just held him, shushing him.</p>
<p>Stan had no idea what she was whispering, but his mom didn’t stop murmuring comforting words, holding him tightly.</p>
<p>“R-Richie?” Stan hiccups as soon as he was able to gasp out the word, but his mom immediately understood, shifting slightly so he could see her.</p>
<p>“Is safe, they’re all safe and okay. They’re going to be okay.” She immediately says, not beating around the bush. Stan feels relief fill his body, and he burst into another round of tears, burying his face back in his mom’s embrace. He could hear the door open, and for a moment he had no idea who it was.</p>
<p>“Stan.” His dad gasps, and that was all he need to know before he felt two more arms wrap around him. He didn’t care about anything but having them close to him. He cried tears of joy, forcing all the fear and terror out of him until he had no more tears left to give, and he was left feeling exhausted.</p>
<p>Stan sniffles softly, releasing a shuddering breath as he leans back down with a wince, a hesitant hand going to his chest.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Stan rasps, wincing in pain radiating from his chest. Andrea glances at Donald for a moment, gnawing at her lip.</p>
<p>“We’re… not sure exactly honey.” She whispers, turning back to him and sighing. “We got a call a few hours ago that you were brought into the hospital, and we came here immediately. We couldn’t see you yet so we had to wait for a while, but the surgery went very quickly, and you were brought here.” She starts.</p>
<p>Stan frowns for a moment, glancing around the room. It was a simple room, another empty bed on the other side of the room. There were several machines hooked to him, beeping continuously next to him. He felt empty, exhausted without having done anything.</p>
<p>“We weren’t both allowed into the room, so I stayed with you until they woke up.” His dad continues, taking his hand carefully and Stan could see tears in his eyes. “They told us there was a knife lodged in your pectoral muscle, if… if it had been two inches away it would’ve pierced your heart.”</p>
<p>And Stan didn’t need any further elaboration to know what that would mean.</p>
<p>If Richie, because he had not forgotten how that knife got there, had stabbed him an inch to the other side.. he would be dead right now. If Richie hadn’t missed then he would be dead. Because Richie had tried, couldn’t do anything but try and actually stab Stan in the heart, but he had missed obviously.</p>
<p>And it had just saved Stan’s life.</p>
<p>“And the rest?” Stan whispers, but Andrea shakes her head.</p>
<p>“We were the first of the parents, they just barely managed to get a hold on Maggie and Wentworth, and get them to come home, but Richie had no one with him, so I left to look after him.” She says, and Stan can feel both sadness and relief coil in his stomach. Just the fact that Richie’s parents hadn’t even showed up yet.</p>
<p>They all suspected it really, but hearing that they couldn’t even bother when he got kidnapped was something else.</p>
<p>“They haven’t really spoken much, especially Richie. The doctors say that he’ll be okay physically, but they want to keep him overnight for observation.” His mom continues, and Stan doesn’t miss how she specifically only talks about his physical wellbeing. Stan understood why she did.</p>
<p>He already knew Richie wouldn’t be okay after all of this, and that he would need a lot of time to heal from <em>whatever</em> had happened.</p>
<p>“Can I see them?” Stan rasps. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see his parents, he wanted to keep them here and never let them go. But all he could think about were his friends, if they were okay, how they were doing. He <em>needed</em> to see them. His dad seems to understand, standing up carefully.</p>
<p>Stan can’t help the smile as his dad’s knees pop as he stands, but his dad only gives him a knowing look before walking out of the room.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure when to bring this up-” His mom whispers, tugging at his hair that was getting a little too long for comfort. “But I you think you’re ready to talk, we’ll be there for you okay?” Her voice was soft, no judgement at all in her voice, just plain concern for him. She smiles softly, and Stan could feel himself calming down.</p>
<p>He nods softly. “I think I need some time mom, but I know.” He whispers. “I love you, I missed you.” The words felt awkward from his mouth, but he didn’t care as his mom’s smile morphs into something sadly, and she nods shakily.</p>
<p>“I love you too baby, so much.” She murmurs, kissing the side of his head.</p>
<p>They don’t really chat much, neither of them feeling like they needed to to pass the time. Stan felt content just being next to his mom, having her next to him as he just lay there. The pain wasn’t the worst, but his limbs felt exhausted still, and the pain was a constant in his chest, dull but <em>there</em>.</p>
<p>It took maybe 10 minutes before the door opened again.</p>
<p>“Stan.” Eddie gasps, and Stan wasn’t even fast enough to comprehend two figures speeding towards him with bright smiles, crowding him. But he felt that he didn’t mind. Eddie and Bill hugged him carefully, no doubt knowing to be careful. They were all crying, hugging each other awkwardly as Stan was still lying down.</p>
<p>Bill and Eddie were speaking, but all Stan could focus on was the figure standing next to his dad. Richie looked so small in the hospital gown he was wearing, blue pants seemingly swallowing him up. There was an IV line inserting in his arm, attached to the stand he was carrying with him.</p>
<p>He almost didn’t dare to look at him, gazing at Stan’s feet instead.</p>
<p>His glasses were put on his face, partially hiding the bruises that decorated his malnourished face. Malnourishment that only seemed to look so much worse now that they were out, now Richie had been cleaned, treated, and put in clean clothes. There was a bruising on his neck that Stan couldn’t quite place. But he could only assume it happened after he was stabbed.</p>
<p>Richie noticed his gaze, and he releases a shaky breath, walking over to Stan’s bedside and sitting down on the chair. Stan didn’t miss the way he seemingly curled up on himself.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Stan asks, as if <em>he</em> wasn’t the one in the hospital bed right now, but Richie looked worse than him he was sure. Richie doesn’t look at him, shrugging slightly, which scared Stan. Richie was rarely this silent, it hadn’t even been this bad when they were still in <em>that</em> house.</p>
<p>Eddie seems to notice, sighing and glancing at Stan. “Doctors said he’s malnourished and dehydrated, and also really underweight because of it. They put him on an IV and will help him get more food in his system. But he can go home tomorrow probably.” Eddie answers for Richie, who sends him a grateful look.</p>
<p>Stan glances at Richie, and for a moment the boy looks back at him. Stan understood Richie’s look, and he glances down at his own bandaged chest for a second. He wasn’t even wearing a full hospital gown, probably so the doctors had quick access to the bandages if they needed it.</p>
<p><em>He wanted to know how he was still alive</em>.</p>
<p>“You missed,” Stan croaks, swallowing thickly. Bill is immediately there to hold up a glass with a straw, and he gratefully takes a sip. Richie still stays silent, but he was now completely focused on Stan. “You missed my heart, you had one job and you couldn’t even do that.” Stan smiles slightly, and for a moment Richie doesn’t react.</p>
<p>He stares at Stan with a troubled expression, but then his expression morphs. “Beep beep.” He whispers, cracking a smile himself. Stan feels tension vanish the moment those words leave Richie’s mouth, and he snickers slightly. He lingers for a moment before turning to Eddie and Bill.</p>
<p>“What happened after...?” Stan asks instead, trailing off. Bill looks at him, sitting down on the edge of the bed almost hesitantly.</p>
<p>“When you were s-stabbed you fell and h-hit your head-” Bill starts, and Stan brings a hand to his head, wincing at the wound he finds. “We think you passed out.” He adds, and for a moment Stan glances at Richie, because he could’ve guessed that’s what happened when he got stabbed.</p>
<p>He remembered the pain he could rarely register, the shock coursing through his body and his legs literally giving out on him before crashing to the ground. His vision was blurry as he fell to the ground, and that’s when everything went black. So he knew he must’ve blacked out, for which he was grateful.</p>
<p>“We’re not exactly sure what happened-” Eddie says, also glancing at Richie for a moment. “But Daniel took Richie out of the room and Bill managed to grab you and realised you were still alive. We had no idea how, until now that is.” Eddie explains and Bill nods.</p>
<p>“Next t-thing we knew Mike, Bev and Ben came into the basement, and we got back to the hospital.” Stan frowns slightly at that.</p>
<p>“How did they find us?” He asks, and Eddie sighs.</p>
<p>“When we went missing as well they first went to your dad, who led us back to the synagogue where we found out about Daniel.” Eddie almost wants to laugh at the memory. It had been so different back then. They still had no idea where Stan and Richie were, if they were even alive.</p>
<p>They had no idea they would find them, and that they would be taken to. And it was weird to think how much had changed in the last 3 days now.</p>
<p>Stan nods knowingly, as they had already told the story of how they found them. “But Daniel said the bungalow wasn’t in his name.” Stan whispers, and he doesn’t miss the way Richie flinches at the name.</p>
<p>“It isn’t.” Eddie affirms, shaking his head. “But when they guessed that the guy had to have taken us as well, and started researching him. And when they knew who he was and where he lived, they went to the police but they found an empty house.” Eddie explains, and the four of them fall silent for a moment.</p>
<p>Because they all understood what Eddie was talking about, Daniel moving them to a different location.</p>
<p>“They told us the p-police found evidence of you both being there, which is h-h-..how they suspected Richie was still alive.” Bill cuts in, glancing at Richie for a moment but quickly turning back to Stan. “It’s like everyone s-suddenly cared after P-Pennywise, and the police opened a w-whole investigation.”</p>
<p>Stan swallows at the mention, looking down for a moment. Because <em>that</em>… that still happened. They had still fought that demon clown, they had killed it, they had lifted whatever curse was looming over the town. And with it, the curse that made adults not care, that caused adults to literally ignore Ben while he was being carved up.</p>
<p>The police that wouldn’t do their job, parents that didn’t seem to care once their child went missing. Bill’s parents had started to be more present, but Stan had only managed to see so little before he got taken as well that night when he was walking home.</p>
<p>“Ben actually found out about Daniel’s wife, but when we went to visit her, the doctors already told us she had died,” Eddie swallows thickly. “She died the same day Daniel woke up a few weeks ago. Some nurse apparently went rogue and killed her.” Eddie’s voice was soft, but they all understood.</p>
<p>Stan understood without Eddie needing to explain himself. Daniel had commanded that nurse to kill her, and that poor nurse had no way of refusing the command. And at first it would’ve confused Stan why Daniel would kill her, but now knowing what the woman did, and what she made Daniel lose, it all made sense.</p>
<p>“The p-police thought it was a dead-end b-but Bev wouldn’t accept that and went to the w-woman’s mom to talk.” Bill chuckles slightly as he tells the story. “That’s h-how they found her d-diary and apparently s-she had been to the b-bungalow once before and she had written it down in her diary.”</p>
<p>“The police was following up on another lead so Officer Nell told them to wait, but they wouldn’t listen,” Eddie continues Bill’s story. “So Bev stole her dad’s car and they drove to our location, and when they arrived they saw Daniel trying… well he was choking Richie.” Eddie stops for a moment, looking at Richie.</p>
<p>But the other boy was just silently sitting there, seemingly not even hearing what was going on around him, and that scared all three of them.</p>
<p>“B-Bev got a gun from the car and t-tried to shoot him, but m-missed. That’s w-when he commanded them,” Bill says, and Stan can feel his stomach flip at the implications. And for a moment he could feel panic. “He m-made Bev point the gun at herself, but he… I guess he didn’t care about h-her too much because he went to R-Richie, but she doesn’t understand w-why-”</p>
<p>Bill trails off, trying to not stare at Richie but it was failing. Richie bit his lip, turning away from them. And Stan could guess what was going on. <em>Richie hadn’t told them what happened when he was alone. </em></p>
<p>“Richie picked up the knife and stabbed Daniel in the throat,” Eddie pushes out, causing Stan’s eyes to widen. “They say he died instantly.”</p>
<p>“But the house rules-” Stan almost squeaks out, eyes widening as he looks at Richie. They weren’t allowed to attack, hurt or kill Daniel. They literally couldn’t do so. And he knew Daniel wouldn’t forget, he never did.</p>
<p>“I thought you were dead.” Richie whispers, almost a whimper, and Stan can feel his stomach turn violently at the admission. Because he understood, for a moment he thought he’d die too. “He….- his commands didn’t work anymore, I don’t know why.”</p>
<p>“How….?” Stan asks, blinking with a confused expression. Richie only managed to shrug, not actually <em>knowing</em> what to say in response. Because he had no idea how he had managed to break free, but he could guess of course. that the moment he was forced to stab Stan, to actually kill him…</p>
<p>it had shocked him so much that he became immune somehow.</p>
<p>Tears jumped in Richie’s eyes, biting his lip as if he was too embarrassed to let it all out.</p>
<p>“Richie-” Stan whispers, but that only seems to make it worse, and big tears were rolling down Richie’s cheeks. “Come here.” Stan whispers, tears brimming in his eyes that he refused to let fall. Richie moves before he can even consider it himself, crawling into Stan’s bed and latching onto him.</p>
<p>Richie immediately burst into tears, tightening his hold and Stan groans softly as the wound on his chest was agitated but he didn’t pay attention to it, could only focus on his eyes burning with tears, tears he couldn’t care to hold back anymore. So he let them fall, burying his face in Richie’s hold.</p>
<p>And they cried; holding onto each other.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It was late in the evening, almost close to bedtime, when the nurse came into their room. Richie glances up with a frown, hand stopping in front of his mouth before he could take another reluctant bite of the fruit.</p>
<p>“They’re here.” The nurse says, and Richie didn’t need any elaboration to know what she was talking about. Suddenly his stomach recoiled, and he instantly dropped the piece of mango back in the tray, shuddering with disgust. Andrea silently takes the plastic container from his lap, putting it on the table.</p>
<p>They had encouraged the fruits as a way to increase Richie’s appetite, and to slowly get him back to a healthy weight again. It was the only thing he seemed to be able to stomach right now. So Donald had offered to get some for him, after the reassurance that the rest of the Losers were staying with Stan.</p>
<p>And for a moment, Richie had forgotten that his parents were on their way to the hospital.</p>
<p>Andrea seems to sense his hesitance, reaching out. Richie felt bad for taking so much comfort in someone else’s mom rather than his own. And he felt even worse for realising he was <em>afraid</em> of seeing his parents, reluctant. He didn’t want them to come, didn’t want to see them really.</p>
<p>They never cared for him, they were never there when he needed them, they left him alone when he could barely look after himself, so how could he-</p>
<p>“Richie,” His mom gasps, and Richie can feel his breath hitch at her voice. He snaps his head up to the door, seeing his mom standing in the door opening, looking worse than he had ever seen her. Her hair was undone, outfit hastily put together and without any makeup on like she couldn’t be bothered.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, and Richie could barely register his dad walking in as well before his mom moved. Richie flinched instantly, folding into himself and letting out a soft whimper.</p>
<p>“Richie..-” Maggie whispers at his reaction, she seemed hurt, shocked at his reaction. “Richie are you… okay?” She barely manages to push past her throat, and even his dad seems shocked.</p>
<p>“You have no right Margaret, where have you been these last few weeks when you son was missing?” Andrea hisses, true anger in her voice. She moves slightly, as if she was shielding Richie from his own parents. “Or better yet, where were you these last 13 years?” She adds and Richie swallows thickly.</p>
<p>His stomach turns at the look on his mom’s face. Because it was the most emotion he had ever seen on her face, at least, emotion that was directly directed at him. He had even spend a good amount of months just trying to be a loud as possible, to <em>try</em> and make her angry at him.</p>
<p>He would take anything over the dead silence he received. But even numerous detentions, dropping grades and him literally breaking stuff in the house wouldn’t make them care. They never cared, they never gave a shit about him or anything but each other, and they left as soon as possible.</p>
<p>But now there was genuine worry on her face, tears brimming in her eyes.</p>
<p>Richie hesitantly squeezes Andrea’s hand, and she looks at him. “Let her talk,” He whispers, looking into her eyes. Andrea’s face twists, but Richie spoke before she could. “Please?” He asks, and Andrea eventually sighs, nodding.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stay?” She asks, tugging a strand of hair behind his ear. For a moment Richie looks past her, seeing the worried faces of his parents there, and it seemed to be the only thing he could focus on. The <em>worry </em>that he had fought for for years now, without any success ever.</p>
<p>“Give us a few minutes?” He asks, and Andrea smiles silently, nodding. She stood up, quickly planting a kiss on her head before walking over to Maggie. She glared down at her, despite being roughly the same height. She didn’t speak, but the message was clear, and Andrea brushed past Maggie before she could speak.</p>
<p>Richie was left with his parents, and he squirmed slightly at the attention that they were giving him. Maggie was visibly scared, but she was the first one to step forwards, slowly to give Richie an option to tell her to stop. He didn’t, watching her warily as she sat down on the chair next to him.</p>
<p>He was sitting on the bed, on top of the covers and still wearing the hospital gown and pants. The IV was still in his arm, and he <em>knew</em> he looked horrible, and that it shocked his parents.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” She asks again, but no matter how much he had craved for some sort of attention, right now he could only feel anger. He frowns.</p>
<p>“Why did you leave me?” He asks bitterly, and Maggie seems to recoil at that, looking down in shame. There was a moment of silence, and Richie was sure that this was it, that this was the moment she would reveal that she actually didn’t care.</p>
<p>“I have no idea Richie, I swear I have no idea,” She croaks, lifting her head to show thick tears rolling down her face. She looked absolutely broken, guilt consuming her. “I-...I <em>know</em> it’s not an excuse, and I know we were horrible to you but I genuinely have no clue why we did that. It was… it was like.. I wasn’t myself for a very long time since…”</p>
<p>Richie continues to frown, blinking a couple of times. He had <em>no</em> idea how to feel, what to believe or how to react. He didn’t know if his mom was being genuine or if she was just putting up a good front. Because that’s the only time she seemed to care about it, when it directly impacted her.</p>
<p>Maybe they made her do this, or maybe she benefitted from pretending?</p>
<p>“Since what?” Richie asks, wincing at the sharp tone he was using. Maggie sniffles, and Wentworth walks up to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Maggie immediately grasps it, not turning around. She took a hesitant breath.</p>
<p>“Since my little sister died.” She explains, and Richie can feel anger boil in his stomach.</p>
<p>“<em>That</em> is your excuse?” He hisses, and Maggie’s eyes widen in fear.</p>
<p>“No, no it’s not baby, I’m just… I don’t understand this at all, but I know it started when she died.. “ She stops for a moment, thinking. “It was 1962, the year of the Cuba crisis, 26 years ago I think?”</p>
<p>“27 years.” Wentworth corrects her and <em>that</em>… that seemed to explain everything all at once. Richie’s head spins, and his eyes widen.</p>
<p>“27 years ago?” Richie whimpers, and Maggie nods solemnly.</p>
<p>“She went missing in April, I was 16 at the time. They never found her body, and many others went missing.” She explains, which only makes it worse. It was Pennywise, there was no doubt in Richie’s mind. “After that it’s all a haze, which only got worse when you were born. I… didn’t care at all.”</p>
<p>“What did I do wrong?” Richie croaks, head still swirling at the new information. Maggie’s eyes widen.</p>
<p>“No no no, you didn’t do anything wrong baby, that’s… that’s the problem,” Maggie exclaims, looking at Went. “We both have no idea what happened, we were <em>there</em> but it was like… it wasn’t us. We didn’t care about you Richie when we really did. I know it makes no sense but it’s the truth, I swear it is.”</p>
<p>Richie could only stare, swallowing thickly. It was so easy to believe his mom was speaking the truth, so easy to pretend it was all okay and forget this ever happened, but Richie couldn’t. He couldn’t just forget, he couldn’t just believe.</p>
<p>“There was just this numbness when we were in Derry, and it only went away when we went on our trips, but we also forgot you when we were outside of Derry,” Maggie continues in a whisper, and tears jumped in her eyes. ”We forgot you, what kind of mother am I to forget my own child?!” She cries, burying her face in her hands.</p>
<p>She cried loudly, and Wentworth quickly wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Richie watched silently, almost awkwardly. These were strangers to him, they weren’t his parents really, just strangers. Maggie sniffles, forcing herself to stop crying.</p>
<p>She furiously wipes at her eyes. “W-We were on that cruise and then one day this… something just changed. We were drinking and then I just started crying,” Maggie continues, hiccupping and sobbing in between. “I f-forgot about my little sister but I suddenly remembered all of it, I remembered the good moments but also what I felt when she went missing-” Maggie hiccups again, sentence cutting off.</p>
<p>“How long ago?” Richie asks, because he <em>had</em> to know.</p>
<p>Both his parents frown for a few seconds, thinking. “10 days.” Went eventually answers, and that was the last straw, that cemented his belief. It matched perfectly with when the rest of the Losers defeated Pennywise, the moment the curse he had over the town had vanished instantly.</p>
<p>When parents and adults started to care all of a sudden, police doing their job, parents mourning their children, caring for them. Bill’s parents started to care again, and now… if his mom was telling the truth… then the curse Pennywise had over this town had vanished from his parents as well.</p>
<p>Tears jumped in his eyes at the thought… the thought that his parents behaviour… He couldn’t even finish his own thought. Couldn’t get his hope up.</p>
<p>“I spend two days mourning my little sister, we didn’t even get off the cruise when it stopped somewhere. Three days after that started we both started worrying about you. It was so overwhelming and we <em>needed </em>to go home immediately, but we had no way of getting off that boat, and they certainly wouldn’t change course for us.”</p>
<p>“We had no proof something was wrong, or any reason to suspect it, so they refused.” Wentworth adds with a soft voice, wiping a stray tear from his eyes. “So we were stuck on the boat for days before we got off the boat. We left immediately but now we were stuck on an island.”</p>
<p>Maggie takes a shuddering breath, grasping the hand on her shoulder tighter. Richie could barely see it though, tears filling his eyes. He had <em>no</em> idea how to feel. Relief felt wrong, hatred felt wrong, all emotions felt wrong so he refused to feel anything.</p>
<p>“We had to take three different flights to get home, and get a car to drive us the rest of the way, we just got to Derry when we found out you weren’t there,” Maggie finishes the story with tears streaming down her face, and she desperately tries to stifle the sobs with her hand, pushing them back.</p>
<p>But they told him enough to understand.</p>
<p>Tears started dripping down his face, and he buries his hands in his hair. It was all Pennywise, and he <em>hated</em> how that stupid clown had such a hold over the town. That this clown had terrorised him and his friends for months on end, killed his best friend’s little brother brutally.</p>
<p>He probably also got a hold of his friend’s parents, but he had no idea. Bev’s dad, maybe even the people who started the fire that killed Mike’s parents… it was all on the table. He was probably the reason why Bill’s parents seemed to completely shut down when Georgie was killed. It certainly would explain why they now cared again.</p>
<p>And now Pennywise was the reason his parents neglected him.</p>
<p>“Baby… talk to us…” Maggie whimpers, but Richie shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that, please.” Richie mutters, wiping at his tears. “I need time to think.” He continues, and he was too cowardly to look at his parents’ faces. Maggie only sobbed louder at that, and he could hear the sound of a chair scraping along the floor, his mom standing up no doubt.</p>
<p>“I told you he wouldn’t believe us.” His mom sobbed, and Richie hesitantly looks up with teary eyes. HIs mom’s face was buried in his dad’s chest, the latter holding her tightly.</p>
<p>“I do believe you mom,” Richie whispers, causing his dad to look up. His mom sniffles, and for a moment she too is frozen, too frozen to move. But she slowly lifts her head, staring at him with teary eyes.</p>
<p>“You do?” She whispers, clear shock written on her face.</p>
<p>“I-.... I need time.” Richie mutters, hiding his face in his hands again. His parents stare at him for a moment, almost unsure of what to do. Wentworth was the first to move, taking a few hesitant steps backwards before turning around and walking to the door.</p>
<p>“He needs help.” Went says softly, looking at Andrea. The woman was immediately brushing past the man, walking over to him. Richie immediately latched onto Andrea, hiding his face in the embrace and just allowing himself to cry.</p>
<p>He could vaguely hear his parents leave the room, and he <em>wanted</em> to stop them, wanted to reach out for them when they were willingly reaching out to him for the first time in 13 months, but he was too confused to make himself stop crying.</p>
<p>And too upset to actually stop crying in the first place.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Do you remember-“ Eddie starts softly, not looking at Richie. “Do you remember yesterday when you came down with those sandwiches?” Eddie asks, gnawing at his lip. They were both sitting on top of the bed, facing each other with legs crossed under them.</p>
<p>Eddie was fiddling with his cast slightly, unable to look at Richie.</p>
<p>“I remember everything Ed’s,” Richie whispers and for once Eddie didn’t comment in the nickname. “It wasn’t true you know? None of it was. You guys are the best, I could never resent you.” Richie almost pleaded and Eddie finally looks up, seeing pure panic in Richie’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I know Rich, none of us believes that that was really you. We figured it out almost immediately,” Eddie quickly rushes out, trying to calm Richie down, but there was no calming down his own nerves. “Do you remember when I reached out for you?”</p>
<p>Eddie finally dares to ask and he knows Richie understood what he was asking him. The boy instantly froze, a dark look clouding his face and he turned away. For a moment Richie didn’t speak, which was unnerving enough especially since he was slowly opening up again ever since he woke up yesterday.</p>
<p>“You can go if you want.” Richie mumbles, and Eddie startles at that.</p>
<p>“Richie-“</p>
<p>The boy was shaking now, tears forming in his eyes.</p>
<p>“No Eddie it’s okay, but just go, please.” Richie pleads, trying time shuffle away from Eddie. He was disgusting, Eddie wouldn’t want to be near him now he knew that. And for a moment he had forgotten, with all the shit that went down he had almost forgotten Daniel made him out himself.</p>
<p>“Richie stop,” Eddie hisses, reaching out for Richie’s wrist. Richie eyes widened, opening his mouth. “I don’t care that you like boys, I like them too.”</p>
<p>“It’s not the same Eddie, I don’t like boys <em>that</em> way, I want… I want them to kiss me, not like friends.”</p>
<p>Eddie frowns, sometimes he could be so baffled at how smart Richie was but he a complete dumbass all the same. “I do too Rich,” Eddie presses, sighing as Richie looks at him with a confused expression. “I’m gay too.” Eddie says, a little more towards a whisper.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Richie breathes out, mouth still open.</p>
<p>“Which means I would never hate you for being gay as well, I don’t care, and neither do Bill and Stan.”</p>
<p>“You told them?” Richie breathes out, still wary. Eddie sighs, nodding his head.</p>
<p>“When you left us Bill blamed himself for not telling you it’s okay, that they don’t care about your sexuality. I started crying because I had the same fear as you, but they just told me they didn’t care about your sexuality, so I got brave I guess and told them mine.” Eddie tells, and Richie chuckles dryly.</p>
<p>“You’ve always been brave Eds.” Richie says, and Eddie snorts, shaking his head but not commenting on it.</p>
<p>There was a short but comfortable silence, until Richie shyly looks up to Eddie.</p>
<p>“Hey Eds?” He starts, and Eddie looks up with a soft expression. “I don’t think I’m gay.” Richie says, and Eddie can feel his stomach flip. Did he interpret it wrong? Did he just out himself to his best friend who wasn’t even gay?</p>
<p>“What do you mean you’re not gay?” Eddie asks, a bit sharply and he winces at his own tone. “Sorry I didn’t mean it that way, I just don’t understand.” Eddie immediately apologises, but Richie chuckles softly.</p>
<p>“I know,” He assured him, looking down. “I <em>do</em> like boys, I mean there was Connor in the arcade before … everything. And Timothy last year I guess. But… also Morgan during that summer camp last year.” Eddie frowns slightly, trying to wrack his brain if he knew anyone named Morgan in that camp.</p>
<p>“What’s so important about him?” Eddie asks, but Eddie realises the mistake seconds after asking the question.</p>
<p>“It’s wasn’t a ‘him’, Eds.” Richie shook his head, and Eddie’s eyes widened at the realisation.</p>
<p>“It was that brunette with the big-“ Eddie says, cupping his chest and Richie can’t help it, he throws his head back and laughs.</p>
<p>“You know an awful lot about her boobs for a gay man,” Richie chuckles and Eddie scowls, throwing a ball of aluminium foil at him, hitting Richie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Everyone was talking about those!” Eddie tries to defend himself, still scowling.</p>
<p>“Well yeah, and I was looking I guess.” Richie says, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Okay so you like both?” Eddie asks, and Richie shrugs again.</p>
<p>“I mean I don’t think that’s possible-“</p>
<p>“Why not?” Eddie interrupts him. “If you can like boys, why not girls as well? Who’s stopping you?”</p>
<p>Richie was silent again, deep in thought. “I guess no one.” Richie mumbles and Eddie nods.</p>
<p>“Exactly, so who the fuck cares if you like both?” Eddie snaps and Richie chuckles again.</p>
<p>“At least that’s means I don’t have to break up with your mom, phew.” Richie mocks sailing some sweat off his brow, and Eddie scowls again.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up Trashmouth.” Eddie deadpans, causing Richie to laugh loudly again, which, despite Eddies annoyance, sounded heavenly.</p>
<p>And he desperately tries to keep himself from showing a smile. He felt so happy seeing Richie laugh so openly again, and knowing that Richie didn’t hate him for being gay, and that Richie knew he wouldn’t either.</p>
<p>Eddie knew it was too soon to tell, but he had hope Richie would be okay.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p><em>One month later</em>.</p>
<p> “Richie-” Andrea shakes Richie gently, a small smile on her face. Richie stirs, blinking up at her. “Your mom’s here.” She adds, and Richie groans slightly at that, wanting to just roll around and go to sleep again. But he eventually rubs the sleep from his eyes, sitting up almost warily.</p>
<p>He looks around the room for a moment, seeing that all the Losers were gone already, which didn’t surprise him. It was Friday morning, and they all had school. They usually had a sleepover on Thursday, being closer than ever. But unlike Richie, the Losers had to go to school on Friday.</p>
<p>The ticking of the clock was persistent, and for a moment all Richie could focus on was that ticking, making sure that time was still passing, until Andrea spoke.</p>
<p>“I made breakfast downstairs, and your bag is downstairs as well.” She says, and Richie smiles up at her, nodding. Andrea wasn’t surprised at the silence, at first she used to be but not anymore. Especially when he got into these moods he wouldn’t be too keen on talking too much when it wasn’t necessary.</p>
<p>She understood he was grateful. So she smiles back at him, kissing the top of his head quickly before leaving the room. Richie quickly rolled out of bed and getting ready. He showered, took his meds and brushed his teeth before walking downstairs.</p>
<p>“Morning mom.” Richie greets his mom, who was sitting on the barstool in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee with his packed bag next to her on the ground.</p>
<p>“Morning sweetie.” She greets, smiling at seeing her son. “Sleep well?” She asks, but Richie just shrugs, gratefully accepting breakfast from Andrea. He was still building up his appetite, and trying to get back on a normal healthy weight, but breakfast was always the hardest meal for him.</p>
<p>So it wasn’t anything more than yoghurt with loads of different fruits, the only thing Richie seems to be able to stomach.</p>
<p>“Are you still okay with this?” Andrea asks as he dutifully eats the breakfast. Richie looks down for a moment, before looking at Maggie. But the woman was looking back at him with a sly smile, showing him that it was okay, that he could choose. A look that held so much love for him, that it almost made him tear up again.</p>
<p>“I’ll be okay, thanks.” Richie says, which resulted in obvious relief to cross Maggie’s features. Richie eventually finishes his breakfast, and before he knew it the bag was in the trunk of the car and he was sitting next to his mom in the car.</p>
<p>“So I was thinking, since it’s still summer, we could get some ice cream if you want,” His mom suggests, and Richie feels a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Splendid idea govena’!” Richie cheers, and Maggie chuckles at the accent. She glances at him for a moment, reaching out with one hand and putting it on Richie’s.</p>
<p>“Your father used to make those voices all the time when we were younger as well,” She murmurs, a content smile on her face. Richie watches her with curiosity.</p>
<p>“He did?”</p>
<p>“All the time, it was so ridiculous. One time he got detention at school, and he used that god awful Irish accent of his and got another detention not seconds later.” Maggie chuckles and Richie grins, because <em>that</em> sounded like something he would do as well.</p>
<p>“Does he still do them?” Richie asks, pushing down the little sadness he felt at the implication. That he might have but he had simply never heard it. Maggie seems to sense it, squeezing his hand softly.</p>
<p>“He used to do them all the time when we were away,” Maggie says, regret too clear. She sighs, swallowing thickly but shaking her head. “I keep telling him they’re horrible but he knows I secretly love them.” Richie grins at that, thinking of every time Eddie had insisted that he hated Richie’s voices.</p>
<p>Sure they would get them in trouble, but he could see how it made him smile all the same.</p>
<p>Maggie slowed down the car, driving into the parking spot and shutting off the car. Richie left the bag he packed with him in the car as he got out, he didn’t need it after all. This weekend would be the first day that Richie slept in his own home since he got taken all those weeks ago really.</p>
<p>After the hospital he had gotten home with Stan and his family, and used their guest room ever since. He knew his parents weren’t to blame for their behaviour, and that it was all Pennywise, but it wasn't particularly easy to mend a relationship that had never truly existed in the first place. </p>
<p>So instead Richie stayed with Stan temporarily, and his parents visited every other day, or they went out if Richie was feeling up to it, which wasn’t a lot at first. There would be many days where he would be too paranoid, too tired or just numb to the world to go anywhere or do anything.</p>
<p>But it never mattered to his parents, and instead they would just spend the days together. Watch a movie, or be there as he lay on the couch, too drained to move. And Richie found himself curling up on his mother’s side after two weeks already. She was incredibly patient with him, and truly made an effort.</p>
<p>She was there when he finally learned that Bree, the nurse that had been with him for a few days was okay, and when she visited him a week and a half back. They hadn’t gotten <em>too</em> close but they obviously shared trauma, and Richie needed to see her to try and put that behind him.</p>
<p>They still kept in contact every now and then, with Bree finally being able to show her kids to Richie. They mostly called, but sometimes she visited, just to drink something together, and to chat a bit.</p>
<p>“Have I told you how we met?” Maggie asks, walking out of the ice cream shop with two ice creams in their hands. She had of course caved when Richie got indecisive and wanted three different flavours. Not like it was really caving when she was ready to give into every request Richie had.</p>
<p>Richie glances up, and he understood that it wasn’t really a genuine question, because they both knew she had not. She had never spoken to him about anything in their lives, so Richie shook his head. Maggie could see his eyes darting a little bit, still paranoid.</p>
<p>Maggie smiles slightly at the memory. “”Honestly he was a menace when I met him in high school. I had seen him around school a couple of times, and I remember hating his guts since he always disrupted class. Then one day I was walking in the hallway and someone in front of me spilled something, so I stopped abruptly.” Maggie explains.</p>
<p>Richie is silent as they continue to walk over to a quiet spot, sitting down on the grass and licking at the ice cream.</p>
<p>“He crashed right into me from behind, which caused me to fall in that same puddle, I don’t think I’ve ever been so mad at someone before,” She chuckles to herself, and Richie can’t help but grin as well. “It’s a surprise your father even dared to go out with me after I cussed him out like I did.”</p>
<p>“You did?” Richie asks, squirming slightly as someone passed them a little too closely.</p>
<p>“You got that motormouth from somewhere,” Maggie smiles, reaching out for his hand after sensing his discomfort. But the person walking past them didn’t even notice them, or Richie’s discomfort. It was a wonder he was out here really, in the first week he absolutely refused to trust anyone who he hadn’t been with for over 12 hours.</p>
<p>It was only after that week that Richie started to trust people a bit more, but he was still wary around strangers.</p>
<p>“Well thanks for that.” Richie rolls his eyes, and Maggie snickers, pushing the ice cream in Richie’s face. Richie cries out, laughing as he swipes at the ice cream. Maggie retreats, laughing loudly at the ice cream sticking to Richie’s face. The boy wipes the ice cream of his face, licking it away just as quickly.</p>
<p>Maggie smiles softly, reaching out and tugging some hair behind Richie’s ear. Richie stays still, looking at his mom. Not out of any biological obligation, but because the touch felt right, comforting.</p>
<p>“I love you so much baby, and I don’t think I can ever forgive myself for these last 13 years,” she murmurs, and Richie swallows. “And I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, maybe ever, but I’m so glad you decided to give us a chance.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault-“ Richie croaks, and Maggie smiles, a sad smile now.</p>
<p>“It is Richie, it should’ve never happened and I don’t want you to forgive us for something like that so quickly,” Maggie shakes her head. “I want to earn it, but I could never do that so soon, even if this clown was the reason we failed you.”</p>
<p>Richie stares at her with tears brimming in his eyes, feeling overwhelmed with both love and sadness. All the Losers had told their parents or family about the clown, except for Eddie. Sonia would probably flip and kidnap Eddie again.</p>
<p>The hospital has somehow snapped and reported Sonia to the CPS, and Eddie got taken away from her the next day. It took Bev’s aunt one glance before she practically carried Eddie over to her home. Sonia was serving jail time for the abuse of her son, awaiting a trial with severe charges. And authorities were sure she’d get at least a couple of years, enough until Eddie turned 18.</p>
<p>But they all agreed that Eddie should not be taken away from Derry and his friends, it was still weird to have the town care so much. Officer Nell especially wouldn’t even consider it.</p>
<p>So Sonia didn’t know about Pennywise, unlike the rest of them. They didn’t fully believe the story but after everything that had happened, they believed it enough to just accept it, even if they were still a bit wary.</p>
<p>“I love you mom.” Richie whispers, which causes tears to jump in Maggie’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I love you too baby.” Maggie murmurs, almost hesitantly reaching forwards but Richie wasn’t having it, launching himself in his mom’s arms. Maggie chokes out a sob, wrapping her arms around Richie and crushing him to his chest.</p>
<p>“So so much Richie.” She mutters, kissing the top of his head. Richie just smiles through the tears.</p>
<p>After pulling out of the hug, they chatted some more in the park until it was time to get going. Friday was one of the days Richie had to go to therapy, which was partially the reason why he didn’t have to go to school that day. Not like Richie really needed to go to school to keep his grades up in the first place.</p>
<p>But the doctors didn’t think it was a good idea for him to be held back a year, so his and Stan’s parents had talked with the school to make arrangements.</p>
<p>At first he didn’t go at all, too freaked out with all the people around him. As weeks progressed he started going to school more and more, first to essential classes only, and then to the rest as well. He was now at the point where he was slowly joining elective, and ‘fun’ classes as well.</p>
<p>He had especially taken a liking to music.</p>
<p>But he still skipped a lot of school, and he skipped Friday altogether. After going to school 4 days already he couldn’t find himself to put up with it anymore, and the last time they tried it resulted in a full blown panic attack after the first period when he had to wurm his way through the mass of students.</p>
<p>Instead he would usually spend the day with his parents, who would take him to therapy in the afternoon. But today would be the first time he slept over at his parents’ home.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Hey guys, come in,” Maggie smiles as she opens the door, seeing the Losers all standing there.</p>
<p>“How is he?” Eddie was the first one to ask, schoolbag still on his back, and it was all too clear that they had all come from school straight away, like Donald has told they would. Maggie could see he had grown a little bit as well, cast that she grew used to seeing now removed already.  </p>
<p>“Not as bad as other days, but he’s not coming out today,” Maggie tells him, letting the rest of the Losers in. They understood what the phrase meant. Some therapy sessions left him too drained to even bear too much company, other times he would be good to go outside with his friends. Today was in between, not feeling up to going outside but able to handle the company nevertheless.</p>
<p>Maggie gently reaches out for Stan, causing him to stop. Maggie shuts the door behind them, watching as the rest made their way over to the living room where Richie was sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>“How are you doing Stan?” She asks softly, eyes roaming up and down. She could vaguely see the bandages peeking out from under his shirt, and the way he still seemed way too frail for Maggie’s comfort.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, getting better,” Stan answers with a soft smile. It was often so easy to forget that Stan was also hurt by the whole situation, that he hadn’t been ripped away from his home, controlled for days and stabbed in the chest, a stab that almost killed him. He had nightmares just like Richie had.</p>
<p>He went to therapy just like Richie did, but it was almost overshadowed by the fact that Richie had been there longer, had been kidnapped alone for a long time. But she knew she had been too focused on Richie to truly notice how Stan was doing, which the boy didn’t deserve.</p>
<p>“I’m glad,” Maggie smiles softly, grabbing his chin for a moment. “If you need anything, just let me know.” She finishes, and Stan smiles up to her, nodding.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mrs, Tozier.” She says, and Maggie chuckles, ruffling his curly hair without thinking about it.</p>
<p>“Just Maggie dear.” She says, winking at him before walking over to the kitchen. She could see Stan walking over to the living room, sitting down next to Richie on the couch and taking the blanket that he had wrapped around himself. Stan wrapped it around his own body as well, sitting side to side.</p>
<p>Maggie smiles at the display, if anything positive had some from it, it was the undeniable bond Richie and Stan had. They always had a special bond, but now they were tighter than ever, and it was showing at how they were able to confide in each other. The rest of the Losers were scattered around the living room as well.</p>
<p>And just being together, bickering loudly, including Stan and Richie.</p>
<p>Richie was still a lot more subdued than <em>before</em> the whole ordeal in the summer. And perhaps Maggie’s biggest regret was not getting to know who Richie was before, but only able to chase after what was.</p>
<p>It took a lot of adjusting as well, not just because they now suddenly started looking after Richie. They had ticking clocks in every room, which Richie almost needed to calm down. Went had made a watch for him that ticked audibly so he always had something with him to remind him that time was continuing.</p>
<p>There was also a strong change in their diets, since Richie was still slowly building up his appetite. He was eating again, but couldn’t stomach too much at once. Ice cream was something that fared well, but anything like fast food still wouldn’t stay down so they stopped trying to give it. Though ice cream had little nutritional value.</p>
<p>Instead he ate a lot of small meals throughout the day, and not just breakfast, lunch and dinner. Maggie sighed softly, grabbing a bowl and filling it with plain Greek yoghurt, adding fresh fruits and a little bit of cinnamon, the way Richie liked it. And something that would also delay ‘bloating’ and increase appetite.</p>
<p>She grabs the bowl, walking back to Richie.</p>
<p>“Here,” She says, handing him the bowl. Richie smiles at her.</p>
<p>“Why thank ya.” Richie grins, tipping an imaginary head and accepting the bowl. Maggie could see the reluctance in his eyes, but he dug in nevertheless. He knew that he had to finish it, and it had always been the same for the past few weeks, which his parents knew of course.</p>
<p>And it was easier for him to eat when he had a distraction, and the Losers sure were a good one.</p>
<p>“I’m going to the grocery store to get some food, are you all staying for dinner?” Maggie asks, causing the rest of the Losers to look up as well. Maggie regretted that she didn’t know the Losers as well as she should have. Bev, Ben and Mike could be excused but not Eddie, Bill and Stan.</p>
<p>They have been friends with her son for almost 10 years, she <em>should</em> know them like her own son.</p>
<p>Which, she kind of did in a cruel way. She knew them all too little.</p>
<p>“If that’s okay with you, Mrs. Tozier.” Ben spoke up, and Maggie chuckles at the polite tone, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Of course it is, I was thinking about making a couscous salad with some courgette soup,” She mentions. “Do any of you have allergies?”</p>
<p>Eddie of course had a long list of allergies, which Richie quickly shot down by pointing out he had eaten all of those things in the past just fine, with the exception of dairy.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long to get the groceries, but it was more than usual to accommodate for the Losers.</p>
<p>“Do you need help?” Richie asks softly, shuffling into the kitchen as she was roughly chopping the courgettes in pieces and throwing them into a big pan along with the onion and garlic. Maggie smiles at that, nodding.</p>
<p>“Can you cook?” She teases, and Richie rolls his eyes, a smile tucking on his lips.</p>
<p>“Can you measure 650 gram couscous for me, and boil 30 ounces of water?” She asks, gesturing vaguely to the packs of couscous on the countertop. Richie nods, setting to work.</p>
<p>“What are you making?” Richie asks softly as he puts on the water so it could boil. His mom was adding water to the pan, throwing in three stock cubes and some thyme as well.</p>
<p>“I’m making soup.” She says, laughing at the confused expression on Richie’s face. “We’ll still have to blend everything together.” She explains, and Richie’s expression morphs to a more understanding one. Once the soup was left on the stove, Maggie turned to help Richie with the couscous salad.</p>
<p>They put it in a pan, and added the measured boiling water and some olive oil before putting on the lid to let it steam for 5 minutes off the heat. Richie was smiling the entire time, feeling his heart swell as his mom showed him how to cut the avocado, to add more calories to the dish for him.</p>
<p>She showed him how to cut the tomatoes into little pieces, grate a the lemon zest and chop the spring onion. Things she had never done before like a mother *should* have.</p>
<p>“You know my little sister absolutely <em>hated</em> these,” Maggie mentions as she opens the package of green soybeans.</p>
<p>“Why?” Richie asks, a little hesitant. It was clear his mom was still feeling the loss of her little sister, now she was finally able to mourn her, but Maggie just chuckles.</p>
<p>“Because I added them in the salad when it wasn’t in the recipe, so she pretended to hate them even if she would eat them in any other dish our mom cooked.” Maggie laughs, handing him the package to try. Richie picks out a handful, trying one.</p>
<p>“They’re good.” He shrugs, and Maggie beams as Richie chews on some more, happy to see him eat on his own accord.</p>
<p>“I know right! I knew I gave you the good genes.” She laughs.</p>
<p>“That’s not true, that's all on me.” A new voice enters, and Richie grins brightly as Wentworth walks in.</p>
<p>“You wish, I would’ve burned down the house years ago if I inherited your cooking skills dad.” Richie teases, throwing one of the soybeans at his him. Maggie didn’t have the heart to scowl at him for doing so, too focused on the fact that he was openly joking and calling him ‘dad’ in front of them.</p>
<p>“Well you certainly got my attitude,” Wentworth chuckles, pulling Richie into a quick hug before turning to the stove. “It smells amazing though.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, what about the food?” Richie deadpans, and Wentworth chuckles at that.</p>
<p>“You certainly inherited my terrible jokes.” He murmurs, and Maggie smiles.</p>
<p>“So you finally admit they’re bad?” Maggie fake gasps, putting a hand on her heart and turning to Richie. “That took me <em>years</em> to get that out of him.”</p>
<p>Richie smiles brightly as his parents lightly bicker, until eventually the timer rang signalling that the soup was ready to be blended, and Went excused himself to fresh up before dinner.</p>
<p>“This is the best part of the process.” Maggie winks, handing him the handheld blender, and putting it in the pan that was still filled with a lot of water with stock cubes, boiled courgettes, onions and garlic. Richie turns on the blender, and it whirls to life, crushing all the pieces to bits and quickly turning it into soup.</p>
<p>Once that was done they grabbed a big bowl to mix the couscous salad in, putting in the couscous that was now done steaming, along with the tomatoes, spring onion, avocados, green soy beans, the zest of the lemon with the goat cheese with honey flavour on the side for Eddie.</p>
<p>Ben and Mike, the sweethearts, had in the meantime set the table for all of them, barely all fitting around the table, but it didn’t really matter.</p>
<p>There were bowls, plates, glasses and cutlery on the table and all the Losers were crowding around as Maggie put the pan of soup on the table, walking back to the kitchen as Richie was cutting the lemon in half to finish of the couscous salad, Maggie grins, taking the lemon from Richie’s hands.</p>
<p>“Easy peasy-” Maggie says, squeezing the lemon out above the salad “Lemon squeezy.”</p>
<p>The laugh she got in return was totally worth the slap on her arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No but really, I made that joke… I got hit for that. Please appreciate my sacrifice to y’all :P</p>
<p>Both the soup and the couscous salad are meals I make quite often and they’re delicious! If anyone wants the recipes, just hit me up. They’re so easy to make and healthy as well. And now is as good a time as any to try new recipes right?</p>
<p>Okay so I am absolutely torn between Maggie &amp; Went being good or bad parents, like I know in the 2017 movie it’s canon that they’re emotionally abusive, which is why it’s a popular trope, but it’s also kinda controversial since they weren’t abusive in the book. And I'm down for angst, but I also adore them just being good. </p>
<p>I actually wanted them to be good in this story, but then it wouldn’t work with Richie disappearing, and I’ve always wanted them to like… be neglectful because of Pennywise, and seeing how their dynamic changes after that curse is lifted. (And like I said, if anyone knows a story that deals with this, hit me up!) So I went with that. Richie is far from fully forgiving his parents and actually having a good relation with them, but they’re getting there, and Went and Maggie try their best.</p>
<p>Also; so this story is officially done. I just want to say thank you so so SO much to everything who commented and read, you guys are the best! I definitely have more stories planned, all Richie-centric (surprise).</p>
<p>For now, have an amazing day, and stay safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>